The Returning
by Senecas Beard
Summary: Liz's dead. Andrew's dead. Davidoff's dead. Where does Chloe go now? Ever heard of Sarnia? No? Well, buckle up. It's gonna be a long drive. Will they ever be safe? Read to find out! R&R OC. Rated T for swearing/kissing. Chlerek! Please give this a chance!
1. Chapter 1: Back

**Disclaimer: **

**Fatty: Heeeeeeeey, whatcha writin'?**

**Me: Nothing you would understand. You don't read DP, remember?**

**Fatty: Actually, I hardly read at all.**

**Me: I know. Because you're retarded.**

**Fatty: Meeerrf! I'm not retarded (says this while flapping wrist)**

**Me: Yes, Hilary. You are.**

**Fatty: Bleh. Well, you don't even own DP!**

**Me: Duh. That's why it's called Fan ****FICTION.**

_**Chloe POV:**_

We were crouched in the darkness, Derek at my side, Simon and Tori scouting ahead for us. Oh, and Liz's ghost. I was afraid and nervous, but only one thought was running through my head. _I can't believe we're going back._

Let me back up a bit. It's 2 months after we defeated the Edison Group and we all escaped with Aunt Lauren and Simon and Derek's dad Kit. But somehow, the Edison Group rebuilt themselves. Dr. Davidoff (I still cringe when I think about the man) and Mrs. Enright are dead, but Kit thinks that someone else, someone more powerful has re-started the Edison Group, and he wanted to go back to the place to see if we could find anything and possibly recruit more supernaturals to help us stop them once and for all.

All of us (Simon, Tori, Derek, and me, with assistance from Liz's ghost, who's stuck around after we stopped Dr. Davidoff) have been training with Kit so we could use our genetic modifications to our advantage and make our powers really strong. Of course, Tori's already disintegrated several objects practicing. Although, training seems to be helping. Even Simon's getting better at spell-casting.

So that's how we ended up at the one place we all hoped we'd never go back to. Derek was breathing heavily right behind me, but I didn't really mind him being so close. I could feel his chest right behind me, and resisted the urge to press even closer to him than I already was. Suddenly, he tensed. "What is it?" I asked. "I'm not sure. I think I heard something up ahead. Someone's up there and I don't think it's Simon or Tori." he muttered. "Wh-what?" I stammered, silently cursing my stutter. "I-is it the E-Edison Group?" "I told you, I don't know!" he said. "Derek! Shhhh. I hear whoever it is too." I whispered, pressing against him. I heard crunching through the bush, and snapping of twigs. He grabbed me and pulled me down behind a tree. "Get down!" he whispered harshly. Suddenly, a man appeared to my left. He was middle-aged and looked lost and lonely. "Derek!" "What?" "T-there's someone over there!" I said, pointing to the man. "I don't see anyone. It must be a ghost. What does he want?" I stood up a faced the ghost now. "What do you want?" The ghost looked at me, then whispered in a dry voice; "You can see me….help me….nice girl…pretty girl…" "What do you want, spirit?" I said firmly, refusing to intimidated by him. "I…I need you to give something to my daughter….a letter…..please. " He paused, and then turned. "Someone approaches…is not…is…not…safe….." then disappeared. "Derek. He said someone was approaching. It's not safe…." I was cut off by a loud scream piercing the air.

**Hoping that's a good cliffhanger for you. Please review and leave comments! I want to know how I did. This is my first time writing fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 2: Running

**Disclaimer: **

**Ugly: So, you're writing your own story. Finally. You can stop taking over mine!**

**Me: Yea, haha. Sorry, I just want to control my character.**

**Ugly: Do I get a character?**

**Me: (eats raisins) nom nom. Nope. You're not special enough. Sorry.**

**Ugly: MERF! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DON'T EVEN OWN DP! IF KELLEY ARMSTRONG KNEW ME SHE'D PUT ME IN HER STORY!**

**Me: Calm down, calm down. You're in it. Jeez. (Spills raisins)**

**Ugly: Good job. You spilled the frickin' raisins. Now we can't eat them.**

**Me: Merf.**

_**Derek POV:**_

A scream pierced the air. I immediately grabbed Chloe and pulled her behind me. Nothing would hurt her. Nothing. I whispered to her; "Run!" "No, Derek! I…"she said. "RUN!" She didn't move. "I'm not leaving you." I could smell the person who had just screamed inches away from us. They smelled like….Simon? Simon emerged from the bush, with Tori and Dad behind him, laughing his ass off. "You should have seen the look on your face when Tori screamed! Priceless!" he choked out between laughs. "You're such an idiot, Simon." I said, punching him on the shoulder. Chloe got to her feet. "Who's idea was that?" she said, trying to sound angry but laughing herself. "Actually, it was mine." Dad said. "Just to keep you one your toes." He winked at me. "Alright, enough with the jokes. Did you guys actually find out anything about the new Edison Group?" I asked impatiently. "Yea." Tori said. "They don't call themselves the Edison Group anymore. We heard a few guards talking. Now it's called the Reforma Group. "Reforma?" Chloe asked. "Like "reformed?" They couldn't come up with a better name?" Simon shrugged. "I guess not."

_**Chloe POV:**_

Wow. What just happened? Derek told me to run, and I didn't leave. I stayed by his side. I guess I'm getting braver than I thought. Even though it was only Simon and Tori. (I STILL can't believe he did that!)Suddenly, Derek whipped around, sniffing furiously. "What is it?" Simon asked. "I smell something." he growled. "What are you guys pulling now?" "Nothing." Tori squeaked. "It isn't us this time, we swear." We all stared at each other fearfully for a moment. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Kit said. "RUN!" We ran through the forest, panting heavily, trying to lose whoever was behind us. "I see Aunt Lauren in the car!" I yelled! "Quick!" We ran to the car. We didn't have to say a word. Aunt Lauren looked at all of us, terrified looks on our faces, and slammed the gas pedal down. We raced out of the place we had hidden the car, on to the freeway. "Where are we going?" Tori breathed heavily, still trying to catch her breath. "We're going to a safe house I know of. I'll arrange to meet the other supernaturals there." Kit said. "Where is it?" Simon asked. 'Niagara, Canada." Kit said. "It'll be a long drive, so you should all probably get some sleep. You've been through a lot today and tomorrow will be a long day.

_**Derek POV:**_

I couldn't sleep. I could hear Simon muttering to himself in his sleep and Chloe's gentle breathing. Tori snorted then said something about Gucci purses. I think. Dad was in the front seat, staring at the road. I still didn't understand what he was playing at. Why were we going to Niagara? It's like, one of the biggest tourism spots in all of Ontario. There's people all over the place. Maybe even sentries of the "Reforma (what a stupid name!) Group." We still didn't know who had recreated it, but I guess it was best to get far away from them until we had more supernaturals on our side. Still, how could we possibly be safe in Niagara Falls?

How could we possibly be safe…..anywhere?

**And that's the end of Chapter 2! I know they're a little short, but once the story takes off, I promise you all longer chapters! Chapter 3 will be up ASAP. Review, please! LOVE to know how I did **


	3. Chapter 3: Road Trips and New People!

**Disclaimer:**

**Ugly: So you know that random guy who wears bunny ears at the mall?**

**Me: Yea…he's awesome, why?**

**Ugly: I FOUND OUT HE'S BRITISH!**

**Me: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? That. Is. Amazing.**

**Ugly: I know right? You should write him into your FAKE DP story.**

**Me: Maybe I will. Rawr. And it's not fake. It's BORROWED. I DO NOT OWN IT.**

**Ugly: Whatever.**

**Author's note: I'm changing my style in this one so it might look a little different.**

_**Chloe POV: **_

So we finally arrived in Canada.. I woke up to the sound of Derek's heart beating in his chest. I sat up and pressed closer to him. He sleepily raised his arm and pulled me closer. I lay there for a bit, just listening to his heart beat gently, smiling softly. I saw Simon sleepily open one eye, see what I was doing, and shut it again. I could tell he was still kinda pissed that I liked Derek and not him. I was hoping he'd get over it, but it didn't look like it.

"Morning!" Aunt Lauren said. "We're almost to the safe house." Let me just say, I am NOT a morning person. I opened my eyes so I could see slits of light.

" That's great. Where…(yawwwwwn) are we?" I asked, still not fully awake.

"Somewhere in rural Niagara, I think. I don't really know. It's all farmland." she said. I sat up and looked out the window. She was right. No building in sight. Not even trees. Just never-ending fields.

"This is Canada? Not much, is it?" Simon piped up. I had thought he was asleep, but obviously he was awake now.

"This is RURAL Canada, Simon. The safe house we're going to is much closer to the city." Kit said from behind the wheel. "Actually, we're almost there."

_**Derek POV:**_

I don't know exactly where Dad gets his sense of direction from, but 2 hours later, we were still nowhere near the safe house. I woke up to Chloe on my chest. I don't think she thought I was awake, but I pulled her closer. She looks so much more younger when she's sleeping, like she's 12. She slept on me for a while, before being woken up by Lauren. Then Simon said something, and I drifted off again after Dad said we'd be "almost there." Almost there my ass.

"We're here!" was the call that jolted me out of my sleep.

"Here?" I said. "Like at the safe house?"

"Yes!" Dad said. We're here! Well, Dad. It's about time. Apparently, everyone else agreed too. I heard a loud "FINALLY!" from Tori, which made no sense because she slept the whole way anyway.

"Now, come in, everyone. The other supernaturals will be here soon."

_**Chloe POV:**_

I can't say I wasn't nervous, but when the new supernaturals walked in, they all looked alright. Most of them seemed to be around our age.

"H-hi, everyone. I'm Chloe, and I-I'm a necromancer. This is Derek. He's a werewolf. This Tori and Simon, a witch and a s-sorcerer." I said. I was angry that I was stuttering, but I couldn't control it. I also introduced Aunt Lauren and Kit.

The first girl introduced herself. She had mid-length brown-ish hair with a bit of purpled-black dye in it. She had this kind of face that told you she liked to laugh. "Hola! I'm Amber. I'm 16, and a necromancer, and I absolutely love just being random. Do you like raisins?"

I relaxed. So I wasn't the only necromancer. Maybe Amber could help figure out some things. (even if she was a little weird) She seemed funny though. I could tell we were going to be friends.

The second guy stepped up. He had brown hair that was wavy-straight and brownish- grey eyes. He had a boyish-cute charm about him. "Hi, I'm Ethan, but I hate that name, so just call me by my middle name Kamryn. I'm a Tempestras half-demon and I'm really into music and songwriting. Oh, and I'm 15." He nudged the girl next to him, and when she nudged him back, he blushed. The way he looked at her….I'd seen that look in people's eyes before. He _really _liked her. Like "like-liked" her. He stood really close to her, and his hand was an inch from hers.

The girl Kam nudged stepped forward. She was listening to her iPod, and was kind of zoned out, but then she snapped out of it, turning off her iPod and said; "Heeeeeeey, how you doin'?" in a really bad Jersey Shore accent. "Ha-ha. I'm just kidding." she said and winked. "I'm Jenn and I'm 15 and I'm a witch. Touch my iPod and you die, but I also enjoy just doing fun stuff with my friends, and, as you can tell, music, like Kam." HA! I knew it! When Jenn said Kam's name, he blushed again! He was _really _into her. And I could see why. She had long, shiny brown hair with sparkling eyes that had a mischievous glint to them, as if saying "Let's see how much trouble we can get in today!" She also had a small British accent.

The fourth guy stood up. "Hey. I'm Jake. I'm a shaman and I'm 16. I like playing pretty much any sport possible." He stopped and thought for a second. "Except golf. Golf is for losers." Amber giggled at that. Jake was tall, with blond hair, a muscled body, and the brightest eyes I'd ever seen….except for Derek's.

Then I noticed another girl at the back who hadn't introduced herself. She was standing in the shadow, so I couldn't get a good look at her. But then she stepped forward. When I saw her, I gasped. Copper hair, copper skin.

"R-Rae?"

**TADA! That's what I'm leaving you with! Maybe I'll take a while to write Chapter 4 because I'm mean like that. Although Raechelle (no, not from the story, my friend Raechelle, aka Jello007, who has written another DP story called Bleeding Red and White. Check it out!) will probably make me write more, so I probably won't! Until later. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**PS: This is where the chapters get longer!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Memories and LMAOing

**Disclaimer:**

**Meegan: OMG! Hollie, I read your fanfic! It's awesome! But I was mad at the HUGE cliffy in Chapter 3.**

**Me: Mwahaha **** that's why I made it.**

**Meegan: Soooooooooo didya watch Criminal Minds last night?**

**Me: Nope, sorry. I was watching American Idol.**

**Meegan: WHAAAAAAAAAAT? YOU MISSED IT? BUT SPENCER WAS ALL (goes into a rant about how hot Spencer Reid is)**

**Me: Sorry! I'm just not as obsessed with Criminal Minds as you are.**

**Meegan: You should put Spencer in your story!**

**Me: Spencer? The sexy boy-genius? This could work…**

**Meegan: Exactly! And then you could publish it and we could send it to the Criminal Minds people and (rants again)**

**Me: Megan, I CAN'T publish it. It's not my story. I don't own DP.**

**Meegan: (stops ranting) Aww. Could we send it to the actor who plays Spencer?**

**Me: You have his email?  
Meegan: Maaaaaaybe.**

**Me: Stalker.**

_**Chloe POV:**_

"Rae! Oh my gosh! RAE!" I ran to her and hugged her. "What happened to you?"

"After you and Tori left, the Edison Group started experimenting on me. You guys were right. They DID kill Brady, Liz and Amber. I'm really sorry for ratting you out….I thought I was doing something good." She said. Then she grinned. "I escaped from those stupid bastards though."

"It's alright that you told on us. We escaped anyway. How did you escape?" I asked. I really wanted to know how she had avoided getting killed by them as well. "Dr. Davidoff said your birth mother stole you out?"

"He was right. The Edison Group had confirmed me as an Exustio half-demon, which is the most powerful fire-type half-demon there is. They were going to kill me, but that night my mother, Jacinda came and broke me out. She took me to a safe spot. I thought I was going to be ok, but one night I eavesdropped on her and this man she had over, and I heard that the Edison Group had fallen and been destroyed by you guys. I thought "Okay, no big deal" but them my mom said that this was a disaster and that she was going to have to rebuild it. I saw her getting ready to drug me. So I ran, and I met up with Jenn, Kam, Amber and Jake here. They said they were meeting up with other supernaturals, so I tagged along." she said, smirking.

"Wait a minute." Kit said. "So Rae, your mother is the one that restarted the Edison Group?"

"Yes." She said sadly. "I still can't believe it myself. We're going to have to fight her."

So Rae was alive. She was safe with us, but her _mother _had restarted the Reforma Group. This was all so bizarre. Suddenly, Aunt Lauren's phone buzzed. She read the text.

"I just got a text from your dad, Chloe. He wants to know where you and I are." she said. My heart sank. My dad. I was missing him a lot, but we couldn't see him because we didn't want to put him in danger. "Chloe," Aunt Lauren said softly. "I'm going to have to go back to the States to make up some story about where you and the others are."

What? "N-no! Aunt Lauren, you can't leave!"

"I'm afraid I have to. I'll make up a good story, you'll see. People are looking for me, too. Friends, family, people like that." She said sadly. "I have to leave immediately."

A few hours later, we were all settled in, except for Aunt Lauren, who was packed to leave. "Don't worry about me." she whispered. "I'll be fine." She kissed my cheek, grabbed her suitcase and went out the door.

"So…" Kam said. "What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to fight my mother." Rae said. She looked really angry. " But first we need more training and some more supernaturals."

"I'm going to get in to the Cabal database and see if there are any more supernaturals who can help us." Kit said loudly. "But, I am also enrolling you all in school."

School? The last time I was in a school, I got chased by a dead janitor with a half-melted face. "School? We don't need to go to school." I said, praying he wouldn't make us go.

Strangely enough, it was Derek who spoke up. "Yes, Chloe, we do. We haven't had a good education since Lyle House, and that was hardly anything."

School. Joy.

_**Simon POV:**_

A few hours after Lauren left, we were all organized, with our things in our rooms. The safe house was like a big old mansion, with 3 floors and a big balcony. All of the bedrooms were on the second floor, with the kitchen, living room and some other random rooms downstairs. The 3rd floor was something of an attic, but Dad said the wood was rotted up there and warned us not to go up there. After we settled in, I went out to the balcony and found Kam there. I wanted to know more about their little group so I asked him where they had been before they came here.

"A lot of places, really." he said. "We're all originally from Toronto, but the Edison Group was on our heels, so we moved south. Me, Amber, Jake, Adam, and….Jenn."

"You really like her." I noted. The way he said her name….

"Yea." He cracked a smile. "Obvious, wasn't it?"

"A bit, yea." I grinned. "There was another name you mentioned…who's Adam? Where is he?"

His face fell. "Adam is- was (correcting himself) my twin brother. He was a weird sort of supernatural. Our mom was a shaman, and she got seduced by a Tempestras demon. I was lucky. I became a normal half-demon, but Adam…..since our mom was a shaman, the two powers sort of combined, and he wasn't like any other supernatural. He could read people's thoughts and emotions, you know?"

"Like a mind reader?" I asked.

"Yea, something like that." he said. "He was too powerful, though. One night, he was injured, and the Edison Group was chasing us. He fell behind, but it wasn't safe to turn back and help him. We had to run. The Edison Group caught him and they. they.." He stopped. "They killed him."

"I'm really sorry.." I said, feeling guilty that I'd ever asked. "What exactly is Tempestras demon? What can you do?"

"I can sort of control weather, I guess. Not exactly conjuring storms or anything, but I can make wind or rain, and some of the more powerful or genetically enhanced ones, like me can sometimes make a bolt of lightning." He said. "Here, I'll show you. He closed his eyes for a minute and concentrated. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning ripped through the air and disintegrated Dad's car. I wasn't sure if he'd appreciate that. Sure enough, he ran outside.

"KAM!" he yelled. "PLEASE TRY TO CONTROL YOUR POWERS! THAT WAS OUR ONLY FORM OF TRANSPORTATION!"

Kam grinned guiltily. "SORRY!" he yelled down at Dad. "I WASN'T AIMING FOR IT, I SWEAR!"

_**Jenn POV:**_

I was talking to Chloe when we heard the explosion. Kit ran outside and started yelling.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" I asked. Explosions usually don't happen unless I'm the one causing them. I guess my witch powers are a _bit _too strong.

Chloe ran outside, then came back in. "Kam exploded the car." She said, laughing. "He was demonstrating to Simon and accidentally disintegrated it with a lightning bolt."

"What an eejit! (Idiot to all you Canadians out there!) How are we supposed to get anywhere now?" I said, trying to look angry but laughing myself.

Amber joined us. "I don't know." She said, giggling. "Maybe we can teleport somewhere."

"Teleport?" I asked. "And how are you planning to do that?"

"Wit my neenja skills, duh!" she said in a Chinese accent. "I can teach you. To wearn de ways of de neenja, you must first master de art of de SUSHI!"

"Sushi? Ewwww. I don't want to be a ninja. A witch is better." I said, laughing my ass off. Chloe was laughing too, and then she snorted like a pig, and we all just started laughing like crazy. Rae walked in and saw us rolling around on the floor and started laughing too.

"You guys are crazy, you know that?" she said. "There's a group of homicidal people after us and you're laughing on the ground."

"Yupp." I choked out.

"Seems stupid….what the hell." She started laughing and rolling around with us.

We were laughing so much I almost forgot about every bad memory that haunted us.

**Meh. I don't feel like a cliffy today. Hope you liked the chapter! (and just so you know, even more things are going to be blown up! I like explosions!) Chapter 5 soon(ish)!**


	5. Chapter 5: Traveling, AGAIN! WHAT!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So, I finished that amazing book you gave me yesterday!**

**Zelda: Awesome! Did you like it?**

**Me: Hellz yea! I learned a bunch of new British insults!**

**Zelda: Hahahaha. Like what, may I ask?**

**Me: YOU BARKING BUM-RAG!**

**Zelda: Nice.**

**Me: I know right? But guess what I found out?**

**Zelda: What?**

**Me: I'm British AND Irish!**

**Zelda: So?**

**Me: Remember what the teacher said about how Britain and Ireland were enemies in the 1800s?**

**Zelda: You actually listened to her?**

**Me: For the first and last time. But that's not the point! I'm from two countries who hate each other! I SHOULDN'T EXIST! I'M A WALKING CONTRADICTION!**

**Zelda: Well, if you didn't exist, no one would be around to write fake DP stories.**

**Me: True. So true. **

_**Chloe POV:**_

"We have to leave. It's not safe here."

'What?" I said, not believing the words coming out of Kit's mouth. "But we just got here! How could the Reforma Group possibly have found us?"

"My mother." said Rae, looking unhappy. "She must have found out I was travelling with you and tracked us to the safe house."

"Well, isn't THAT barking brilliant." Jenn muttered, casting a dark look at Kit.

"But Dad, how are we going to escape in time?" Simon asked. "Kam disintegrated the car!" He shot a half-angry, half-amused glance at Kam, who shifted guiltily.

"I don't know yet, Simon. Maybe we can rent one, but we're a little short on money right now." Kit said. I realized that he looked very weary and older than I'd ever seen him.

Strangely, it was Tori who spoke up. "I'll be right back." she said firmly, and walked out the door.

"Bring back donuts!" Amber yelled.

"What the fu- heck, is she doing?" Jake asked. We all knew we were NOT supposed to leave the safe house. Kit didn't even try to stop her, though. He just watched her go.

2 hours later, I was going out of my mind with worry. I'm not usually a worrier, but Tori had been gone for 2 hours. What if she- ? I heard a car engine. We all ran outside and saw Tori and two other girls pulling up with…3 cars? She and the other two girls walked in.

Derek stepped forward, his arms around my waist. "Tori," he said. "How did you get 3 cars?"

She smirked. "I have my witchy ways. These two girls are supernaturals too. I guess you could say we ran into each other."

The first girl came forward. She had mid-length dirty blonde hair and dull gray-blue eyes. "Hey. I'm Isabella Morgan. I'm 14, and I'm a shaman. I LOVE sports and Criminal Minds! You guys better have a TV, because I CANNOT miss an episode."

"You let a 14 year-old drive a car?" Amber yelled. "I'm 16! Why couldn't I drive?"

"Because you'd probably crash it." I said, laughing.

"Jeez, Chloe. Thanks for having so much confidence in my driving skills." she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

The second girl walked toward us. She had brown hair the same length as mine, with blond highlights. "Hi. My name's Grace Fairlie, and I am a clairvoyant. Also, I'm 15."

" A clairvoyant? Never heard of that before." Derek said.

"I can see things by touching personal objects, I guess. See things through other people's eyes when I touch their things. Not exactly predicting the future, but I can make "educated guesses." Or at least that's what those frickin' idiots at the Edison Group said." Grace said, scowling at the thought of the Edison Group.

"Hmmm." Kit said, looking troubled. "I didn't know people like you existed."

"Yea, we're not very common. But the Edison Group couldn't terminate me! SUCK ON THEM GRAPES, YOU BASTARDS!" she yelled, shaking her middle finger out the window.

"Whoa, calm your shit, girl. And grapes? Really?" Jenn asked. "Is that a Canadian thing?"

"No, we pretend grapes are a guys balls." Grace said.

I noticed immediately that Simon, Derek, Jake, and Kam all shared an inside look with each other. They all moved slightly away from Grace, as if afraid of being sacked or something.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." she said, fixing Simon with an evil look.

Awkward silence. If I were directing this scene, something really dramatic would happen to break the silence. Sure enough, the kitchen table burst into flame. I looked over to see Rae, hands aflame.

"Gahh! Sorry! I didn't mean to! I stubbed my toe on the table and it made me kinda mad!" she yelled. Kam ran forward and put it out with a small raincloud from his hands. He was too late to save the table, though. It was burned black, and as I watched, the legs broke off and it collapsed. Rae grinned. "Umm, Kit? I owe you a new table, I guess?"

We all laughed. It was so great to have Rae back.

_**Jenn POV:**_

After the whole barking table-on-fire incident, everyone started packing. I was in my (extremely tiny) bedroom, rocking out to Marianas Trench (I LOVE them!) when I was met by Kam. Yay. (That was sarcasm, just so you know!) The boy simply adores me! (Hard not to, with me being so fab and what not, but still!) He had an evil grin on his face, which I guess I could appreciate. I'm something of an evil mastermind myself.

"Hey, Jenn." he said.

"What do you want, you bum-rag?" I said, trying to show him I was BUSY.

He raised his eyebrows. "Bum-rag?" he asked. "That's a new one. I was wondering, if before we left, we could explore the attic? There could be Cabal secrets up there."

Explore the creaky, old attic? The one with dangerous hidden secrets? The one Kit had told us to stay away from? "Hell yes, I do!" I said.

He laughed. "I thought you would. I wasn't sure if anyone else would go up with me."

"Don't think this makes me like you anymore, because it doesn't" I said. "Come on, Demon Boy."

We walked up to the attic. I used a simple unlocking spell on the door, and it swung open. God, there must have been a million inches of dust in there. The blooming twits who lived here before obviously hadn't heard of a feather duster. The attic wasn't large, but there was an old desk and some sort of chest on the ground. On the desk there was a journal. I picked it up and opened it.

"Dammit!" I swore.

'What is it?" Kam asked.

"The bloody ink's all watery! Obviously some stupid eejit dropped this in a barking puddle! I can't read any of it!"

"Wow. That really sucks. Maybe Grace could take a look at it and see if she could "see" what used to be there?" he said, looking disappointed.

"Maybe. GRAAAAAACE!" I yelled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" I heard her reply from down below.

"GET UP HERE! WE HAVE SOMETHING WE WANT YOU TO LOOK AT!"

"CAA-MING!" was followed by the sound of footsteps as she appeared in the doorway. "What?"

"We found a journal, but the ink's all watered out and we can't read a damned thing!"

"Let me take a look at it," she said, taking the book. Suddenly she swooned and spoke in voice completely different from her own. "Death…betrayal…no…lies…murder. NO! NOT HIS FATE! NOT HIM! NOT HIM!" she screamed, her face red and her eyes rolling. Kam was trying to get the journal out of her hands, but her grip was too strong on it. Suddenly she stopped, and collapsed in Kam's arms. Her eyes were fluttering and her breathing was shallow. I bent over her to see if she was okay, when I heard a crash and the ground fell out from underneath me.

**Soooo, yea. That's Chapter 5! Hope ya like my cliffy! Might be a while before I post Chapter 6, because I've got this really stupid school project to work on. Hoping I can get it up soon though. Reviews please! **** merci!**


	6. Chapter 6: Crazy British Rage and Amber

**Disclaimer: **

**Mel: (prank calling): Hello, this is Ytram the yoga instructor!**

**Person: Excuse me?**

**Mel: Donate to Ytram's yoga fund today! You put money in Ytram's pocket, you put smile on Ytram's face!**

**Person: I do not want to donate to "Ytram". Who is this?**

**Mel: You do not with to donate? You put frown on Ytram's face.**

**Person: Whatever. (Hangs up)**

**Me: OMG, that was amazing!**

**Mel: I know, right? What if they actually donated? We could be rich!**

**Me: Yea, but I'd rather have the rights to DP than money.**

**Mel: Alright, if you say so. (Dials random number) Hello? This is Ytram? Want to donate to yoga fund?**

**Person: WHAT?**

**Me: …...*sighs* **

_**Jenn POV:**_

I was falling through the air. Bit of wood, drywall and plaster fell with me, along with Kam and Grace, who was still passed out. I was wondering if we were going to die, when we hit the ground, me landing on my ankle. Pain exploded in my left foot. My vision blurred, than sharpened.

"Wh-what just happened?" I asked hazily, still unsure of where I was. I saw figures standing around us. Then I remembered my foot. I looked at it and almost passed out. There was _no way _my ankle was supposed to point in that direction. I heard mutters.

"Ceiling gave out...unstable wood..."

I realized what had happened. When we all stood on a spot on the wood, it had broken and dropped us on to the second floor. I looked around to see if Kam and Grace were alright. Grace was coming to, but Kam was knocked out with a bloody cut on his head. Isabella came over to me.

"You okay?" she asked.

"My ankle..." I said, pointing to it.

"Oh, that looks broken." she said, frowning. "I might be able to heal you a bit."

She concentrated, and then released some sparkly stuff from her fingers on to my ankle.

"I need to set it." she said.

"Set it?" I asked. "Is that painful?"

"Um...a bit." she said. She grabbed my ankle (OW!) and twisted it back into its original position. I bit my lip so I didn't scream. Isabella put some more golden sparkle stuff on my ankle, and a huge amount of pain vanished. It still hurt, though.

"Did you fix it?" I asked, still slightly freaked out. Stupid barking ceiling.

"It's mostly healed. It's not broken, but it'll be sore for a bit. My powers can only do so much." she said. "Just ice it and the swelling should stop. You might not be able to walk for a few days."

Not be able to walk? That's just fab. But on the bright side, everyone would have to give me piggybacks. Mwahaha. I looked over at Kam, to see if he was alright. Jake was standing over him. I remembered that he was a shaman too. He stepped back, and I saw Kam looking at me. The cut across his forehead was half-healed, and there was a lot less blood already. Those shamans are POWERFUL, I'm telling you.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I sprained my wrist." he said, holding up his swollen hand. "What about you?"

"I broke my ankle, thanks to you, you prat!" I said, giving him my best British death stare.

He winced. "Sorry. I didn't know the wood up there was rotted."

"Well, you cocked that up, didn't you?" I said. I. Was. Bloody. Pissed. Off. I was about to release my full British rage on him, which trust me, you don't want to see, when Kit came in. He looked exhausted.

"I thought I told you all to stay away from the attic." he said wearily.

"You told me. But this PILLOCK obviously didn't get the message." I said, jerking my thumb at Kam. "Although it was worth it. We found an old journal. Look." I showed Kit the journal.

"You can't read it." he said. "The ink's all watery."

"We figured that out. That's why we called Grace up." I said. Grace. Was she alright after our fall through the ceiling? I saw her sitting on the couch. Jake had his arm around her. Well. This was news.

"Grace? Do you know what the journal used to say?" Kit asked.

"I…I'm not sure. I don't really remember what I said." she said, looking afraid. I realized she was terrified. I guess she'd never passed out while predicting before.

"You said something about murder, lies, and death, along with something like "Not him! Not his fate!" right before you fainted." Kam said.

"Right. The journal contained details of a supernatural's murder, I think. Someone who didn't deserve to die." She paused. " His name was Ben."

_**Chloe POV:**_

Ben. Like my uncle Ben I never met because he died before I was born. He died from a fall off a building. Aunt Lauren had assumed that he either committed suicide or was chased off the edge of a building. But this…this was new. If what Grace said was true, he was murdered. By who? We don't know. Grace couldn't tell. But she saw what had happened through Ben's eyes. An argument, a struggle. And suddenly, plummeting towards the ground, asphalt rushing up towards you. Darkness. Someone had murdered my Uncle Ben. Oh my gosh….did Aunt Lauren know? Is that why she was so quick to leave? I wondered who had killed him. A jealous necromancer? The Edison Group? Someone else entirely? There were so many questions, but the main one was: WHY. Why had someone wanted to kill Ben? Why did he pose a threat? Why would someone write down details of the murder, and then water them out so they couldn't be read? Obviously, they wanted to cover it up, but honestly, why would you write details down in the first place? I lay in my bed, repeating questions over and over again in my mind. I couldn't sleep at all, so I went downstairs and, to my surprise, saw Amber on the couch.

"What are you doing up late?" she asked.

"I'm asking you the same question. It's 2:30 in the morning!"

"I asked first, you answer first."

Fine. "I couldn't sleep. Too many questions going around in my mind, I guess."

She looked like she understood. "Yea. I get that. Happens to me sometimes."

"So what are YOU doing up, then?"

"I….I heard a ghost." She said, looking guilty.

Nice try. If she had heard a ghost, I would have heard it too. "No, you didn't, cause I didn't hear anything."

She winced. "Dammit. Forgot you were a necromancer, too."

"So do I get the truth, then?" I asked. She was hiding something.

"Yea. I..I sometimes have nightmares, about people I love, about ghosts and things. I had a really horrible one about my family, and I couldn't sleep, so I came down here."

I knew how she felt. I'd had nasty nightmares before, too. I really didn't know much about Amber's past, so I asked her about it.

"My mother abandoned me when I was 6. I had an older brother, Tyler, only I don't know what happened to him. We stayed together until we were separated by foster homes. I was moved from home to home. None of the families liked me. Finally, I got the message. I wasn't wanted anywhere. S I ran away when I was 14. I became part of a street gang, who were always hustling people for money. I still didn't know about my powers, only that I was seeing dead people. Then, I got incredibly lucky, and met another necromancer in the gang. Her name was Jamie, and she helped me to understand my powers. The only problem was, she was "favored" by the gang leader, if you know what I mean. He…..did things to her, let's say, and she couldn't take it anymore, so she tried to run away. This gang doesn't approve of deserters. They caught her, and they…they tortured and murdered her. I had lost my only ally. So I went and confronted the gang leader. Stupid thing to do, I know. But I was just so mad at him. He got all in my face and then tried to….you know. Then I just freaked out. I accidentally raised a few zombies on him. He freaked and dropped his gun. There was a struggle…and I shot him. I killed him. I'd never felt so guilty in my life. I knew I had to get out of the city, NOW. But I just kept getting into trouble along the way." She rolled up her sleeve and showed me marks all along her arm.

"A-are those scars?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Yes. When I was on the run, I started to cut myself. I just felt so alone, and lost, and I hated myself for killing that guy. His ghost and Jamie's kept haunting me. I almost died a few times. But one night, when I was going to make a fatal cut, I met Jenn, Kam, and Jake. They helped me. Jenn said she would always be there for me, and made me smile again. Jake was super-protective of me, and Kam acted like the older brother I had lost when I was young. I felt welcomed again, and I've been traveling with them ever since." she said, smiling sadly.

"Do you…I mean, do you still…you know."

"No. The last time I cut myself was over 6 months ago. I've never even thought about it once."

Wow. So this was Amber's back-story. She came off as a really funny, nice girl, but she was hiding so much pain on the inside. No wonder she tried to cover it up with humor and jokes. And the fact that she'd opened up to me. I could she wasn't a super-trusting type, so I was surprised she'd told me at all. I mean, the fact that she'd killed someone? That was serious stuff. But I did believe that she was alright now.

"So, you look like you could use some training." she said, winking.

"Yea. The last training I had was by a crazy bitch who tried to kill me." I said, thinking of Margaret, who'd killed Gwen, Andrew, and almost killed us all.

"It's a date, then." she said. "Tomorrow morning in the backyard?"

"Alright, then. Now let's get some sleep."

**No cliffy today..didn't feel like it. Hope you like the chapter, what's everyone think? R+R please :D and thanks to **

**Jello007 **

**SweetDreamzz3116**

**Hawaiiangrl**

**FireflyBlizzard**

**For reading and reviewing! :D :D :D Chapter 7 soon! **

**-Hollie**


	7. Chapter 7: Training

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: OMG! GUESS WHAT?**

**Ugly: Do I really want to know?**

**Me: Yes. I was dared to speak with a British accent for a whole week!**

**Ugly: Wow. Only you would do that. You're practically British.**

**Me: I'm not fully British, I just like British stuff. And insults. I'm 100% Canadian.**

**Ugly: Is that why you moved the group of supernaturals to Canada?**

**Me: Yea. I don't know anything about the US. And I can do whatever I want with the story.**

**Ugly: Technically, you can't do **_**anything **_**you want. You don't own DP.**

**Me: You bum-rag.**

_**Derek POV:**_

We're finally leaving this safe house. I knew this was the wrong spot to stay. Too close to a popular area. Guess Dad realized that. Plus, it wasn't really safe anymore, what with Jenn, Kam, and Grace crashing through the ceiling yesterday. I could tell Chloe wasn't really pleased with the fact that we were moving again. Chloe. Where was she? I heard voices from outside. Ah. Amber and Chloe were "training" their necro powers, I guess. Maybe I should supervise. I remembered what had happened last time Chloe tried training. I went outside. Amber and Chloe weren't training, yet. They were just goofing around. "Need some help?" I asked. Chloe turned towards me and kissed me.

"A bit, yea. We're having problems finding dead animals."

"Easy enough." I sniffed. Sure enough, I found a dead rabbit in the bush. "Will this do?"

Amber looked grossed out. "Uh, yea. That'll work." she said. "Now, just focus on returning the rabbit's soul to the body.."

Chloe shut her eyes and concentrated. Soon, the rabbit twitched and stood up on it's half-decomposed legs.

"Alright, you're doing good." Amber said, still looking grossed out. "Now, tell it to do something."

"Okay..uh….sit!" Chloe said. The rabbit sat.

"Well, you've got that down. Now, release the rabbit's soul."

She shut her eyes again. The rabbit stopped moving, and promptly went back to looking all dead again.

"Wow. You are strong." Amber said. "Can you do that with human bodies?"

"Yes." Chloe said, probably remembering how she'd raised that dead guard at the Edison Group.

"Wow," she said again. "Let's try contacting some ghosts. Obviously you've got a really strong glow, so you should be able to attract some sort of ghost."

_**Chloe POV:**_

I concentrated, willing any spirits in the area to show themselves, but no one was showing up. "Maybe I should take off my necklace. Might make it easier."

"No." Derek rumbled. "Keep it on, or you'll be swamped."

Guess I was gonna have to do this the hard way. I concentrated on Liz, her face, her clothes, her everything. I saw a vague form appearing. I imagined pulling, and them I saw her.

"Chloe?" she asked.

"Hi, Liz." I said, happy to see her. "Didn't know if you would show up."

"Of course I would!" she said. "You want to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Alright." I said. "This is Amber. She's a necromancer like me. So she can see you."

"Hi!" Liz said, waving at Amber.

"Hey." she said.

"The others are all inside, but you can meet them later. We just wanted to let you know we're leaving this house."

"Already? That was quick. You've been here, what, 3 days? Where're you going now?"

"I don't know." I said. "Derek? Where are we going now? Do you know?"

"Sarnia." he grunted. "On the US border, nearby Lake Huron."

"SARNIA?" a voice yelled from across the backyard. I turned to see Jenn coming across the backyard. "I love it in Sarnia! I know a few supernaturals there!" she said excitedly. "Only thing is, it's a 4-hour drive there."

4 hours? In a car? Fun.

Then Jenn started talking about this thing called "Bayfest" whatever that was.

"What's Bayfest?" Amber asked.

"Bayfest is this awesome music festival they have in Sarnia. All these bands play. And guess who's playing there this year!"

"Who?" I asked, knowing I probably wouldn't know the bands she mentioned anyway. Jenn listened to a lot of unfamiliar bands.

"MARIANAS TRENCH! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! And Down with Webster, they're pretty amazing too, and the Black Keys, and Linkin Park, and The Offspring, and Rise Against, and AlexisonFire, and Arcade Fire! Doesn't that sound amazing? I wish we could go! I'm dying to see them."

I didn't know any of the bands except for Down with Webster, who were pretty good. "Your Man" and "Time to Win" were my favorite songs by them. And I might have heard Marianas Trench once or twice. "That's cool." I said.

"It's more than cool! It's bloody brilliant!" she said, practically jumping with excitement.

Then Amber freaked out. "DOWN WITH WEBSTER? OH MY GOD! I LOVE THEM! BUCKY IS SOO FREAKING HOT!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?" Jenn screamed. "My favorite member's a sexy beast. CAM IS SO HOT!"

I saw Kam stick his head out the window hopefully when he heard that, and then he realized she wasn't talking about him and left. Poor guy. Amber and Jenn went into a conversation about how amazing Down with Webster and Marianas Trench were. Then they started belting the lyrics to "She's Dope." I laughed, because they were so off-key. I looked around, and saw Liz, still standing there.

"Sorry, Liz. I forgot you were here."

"That's okay," she said, laughing. "I'm gonna go now, anyways. Try to contact me when you get to Sarnia. I'll be around, okay?"

"Okay, Liz. See you around."

She faded.

"Is she gone?" Derek asked.

"Yea, but she said she'll meet us in Sarnia."

"Ok. Why don't we go inside and leave the two Webster girls out here?" He took my hand.

"That sounds okay to me." I said, smiling. I went up and brushed his mouth with mine. I still couldn't believe I was with him. Derek Souza. I ran his name through my head, enjoying the way it sounded. He put his arm around me, and we walked inside, where we met Kit.

"Dad," Derek asked. "When are we leaving for Sarnia?"

"Well, I was hoping we'd leave tonight. Pack your bags".

**And there's chapter 7! Just so you guys know, Bayfest actually does exist :p and I spend pretty much all of my free time looking up brand new British swear words. You could say I'm into British stuff ;) lol Chapter 8 up ASAP!**

**-Hollie**

**(Btw, if you haven't heard of any of the bands Jenn mentioned, look them up! They rock! Especially Down with Webster. Shout out to them for letting me use their names in my story! LOVE YOU!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Off to Sarnia!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: OMG, wasn't our week together the best?**

**Sam: Yea! Except for when you bought that stupid dinosaur hat at Dollarama and danced around the store in it.**

**Me: That was fun! I'm Raptor Jesus. Don't judge. **

**Sam: You knocked over a candy display and scared a little child!**

**Me: Hey, not my fault.**

**Sam: Then, you wore it swimming. -.- I swear, I don't know you!**

**Me: Yessss you doooooo! I'm your bestie, remember?**

**Sam: *sighs* Yea, sadly.**

**Me: You love me. You know you do.**

**Sam: Well, it **_**was**_** funny when we used the Ouija board. We talked to a dead dude named Kyle!**

**Me: I KNOW RIGHT? We were like necromancers!**

**Sam: You mean like in that fake DP story of yours?**

**Me: How many times do I have to say, I DON'T OWN IT. IT'S BORROWED!**

_**Chloe POV:**_

Off to Sarnia we go! I'm not too thrilled about being in a car for 4 and a half hours though. We have three cars. We all got paired up and divided among the cars. Jenn, Kam, me and Derek were in 1 car, which I was happy about. Kam would drive, and Jenn wanted shotgun, so me and Derek got to sit in the back together. Kit drove the second car, that Isabella, Grace, and Jake would also ride in. In the last car were Amber, Rae, Tori, and Simon. Somehow, Rae knew how to drive. Maybe she learned while we were away from the Edison Group? I don't know. We were walking to the car, when I remembered Kam's sprained wrist that he got when he fell through the ceiling.

"Are you sure you can drive with that wrist?" I asked. "It still looks swollen."

"It's fine." he said. "Halfway there, me and Jenn will switch spots."

"Oh, okay. Wait. Jenn can't drive. She's only 15."

He pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh. She looks 16, and we have fake IDs in case we get pulled over. It's all good. I'm 15, too."

We got into the car. I took one last look at the Niagara safe house as we drove away. Off to Sarnia we go.

1 hour later, we still weren't even close. Jenn was zoned out, listening to her iPod, Kam was staring at the road, as if willing it to hurry up and become Sarnia already. Derek had his arm around, me and I was lying on his shoulder. He was asleep, snoring gently. I looked into his face. He seemed so different when he was asleep. Not as…imposing as he usually did. Suddenly, I heard a scream of agony from the front seat. It was Jenn.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What? What is it?" Kam asked.

"MY IPOD DIED!" she wailed, staring at it. "THE BARKING BUM-RAG!"

"Jenn, you know there's this thing called a radio, and you can listen to music with it." I said, laughing at her dramacticness **(a/n: Yes, dramaticness is now a word!) **.

"Yea, I know, but they don't play good stuff. No radio stations play Marianas Trench or Down with Webster. And we can't get a decent radio signal in this storm!"

It had been storming the whole hour. Thunder, lightning, the works. The rain was getting worse and worse.

"Can't see anything." Kam muttered. "Maybe I can…." He concentrated, and the rain stopped hitting our windshield. It was like it was deflected, or stayed away from the windshield entirely.

"Kam, are you doing that?" I asked.

"Yea. Part of the benefits of being a half-demon." He grinned. "I can do stuff like that."

"That's pretty cool," Jenn said. "I didn't know you could do that."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. And since your iPod's dead, do you want to borrow mine?" he said.

"Bloody hell, yes!" she said, taking the iPod and flicking through the songs. "You have Marianas Trench on here? I didn't know you liked them. And Down with Webster, too? Nice." she said, looking at him.

"So you're happy then? It's alright?" he asked.

She put in her headphones. "I still don't forgive you for my broken ankle." and promptly turned away from him.

"Nice try." I said.

He looked at me. "Hey, it was worth a shot. She'll come around. She always does. She's stubborn, but she gives in eventually."

"I heard that." she said, still not looking at him.

He looked at her again, and then whispered. "Wow. The one time I say something about her, and she doesn't have the volume up to brain-damage level."

I grinned. "Bad luck, I guess. If you want my opinion, you guys would make a cute couple. But I'm not the expert with that. You might want to ask Tori."

He made a face. "Tori? The bitch witch? I'd rather not."

"She's not too bad."

"Yes she is." Derek grunted sleepily. He opened one eye. "Where are we?"

"Just past Hamilton. About 3 hours left." Kam said.

"Ugh. Isn't there a quicker way to Sarnia?" Derek said.

"Technically, yes, we could take the main highway, only it's safer to take the back roads. Less chance of being followed."

"And we've been driving….how long?"

"About an hour and a half. If you don't have an iPod or anything, you should probably go back to sleep. There's nothing to see out here."

"Yea, I'm gonna do that. Love you, Chloe."

"Love you too, Derek." I said, happy that he'd said that to me. I kissed his forehead and he drifted off again. I looked up to see Kam looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh sure," he said. "Mock the single guy." He slowly tried to put his arm around Jenn, who was still listening to her iPod, staring at the flat landscape.

"Try that again, you get an energy ball in the face." she said.

He pulled his arm away, fast.

Another hour later, we pulled off the road at a Wendy's and Tim Horton's. I think Tim Horton's is some sort of Canadian coffee shop, because I'd never seen one in the US before. We all grabbed coffee and donuts, except for Derek, who also got a cheeseburger. We sat down, when Jake, Isabella, Grace, and Kit walked in. Jake and Grace were holding hands.

"Hey, Dad. How was the drive?" Derek asked Kit.

"Not bad, not bad. Boring, though." he said.

"And guess whaaaaat?" Isabella said. "Jake and Grace are officially a couple!"

"Really?" I asked, looking at them. "Nice."

Grace looked happy, happier than I'd ever seen her. "He just asked me out when we were in the car! Totally out of the blue!"

"That's great!" I said, truly happy for her. We finished our food, and then got back in the car, only this time Jenn was driving. For the next hour, she drove like a complete British maniac. She kept yelling at people for driving on the wrong side of the road, and then would remember this was Canada, not England, so they _were_ on the right side of the road. She speeded down the highway, yelling "Out of my way, you muppets!" at anyone who was going slower than the speed limit. The rest of us were pale-faced, expecting to crash and die at any minute. Somehow, she managed to stay on the road, before Kam insisted we pull off and let him drive again. I think me and Derek both let out a secret sigh of relief. Another hour later, we finally, _finally _saw the sign that said "Welcome to Sarnia" on it. We followed Kit's car down a few roads and turned down a dark street. We all got out of the car. It felt amazing to stretch my legs after so many hours in the car. But we were here now.

The question was, would we be safe here?

**Wow! Two chapters in one night. I'm sooo tired :p. It's a pretty long chapter, hope ya like! R+R please !**

**-Hollie**


	9. Chapter 9: New friends! Or enemies?

**Disclaimer:**

**Psycho: Hippies make great firewood.**

**Me: What? Says who?**

**Psycho: I don't know, my brother just said that.**

**Me: Uh...ok. Your brother's pretty awesome.**

**Psycho: I know, right? Guess what he did?**

**Me: I dunno, but I'm guessing you're gonna tell me?**

**Psycho: You are upidsta! Obvi, I'm gonna tell you. He blow torched all 4 Twilight books!**

**Me: WHAT? That's amazing! Wait...do you think he'd burn the DP books?**

**Psycho: Probably not.**

**Me: Good. I need those for my story.**

**Psycho: The one you don't own?**

**Me: Nooooooo...**

**Psycho: *gives Hollie the "Look"**

**Me: Fine. I don't own it. -.-**

_**Jenn POV:**_

My first impression of the Sarnia safe house: _"God, it smells weird in here." _Then I saw some people standing in the other room. I looked at the girl standing in front. Oh my gosh! I knew her!

"!" I yelled, running to her and tackling her. "Where you been?"

"Oof." she grunted. "Hello to you too, Jenn." She stood up and smiled. "Where have _you _been?"

"You want to introduce us to your friend, Jenn?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, right." I said. "This is Deryn Caboose.. She's a Gelo half-demon. So she can make stuff cold and freeze stuff. The opposite of Rae, I guess. She's my stepsister, and my best friend before I ran away."

She said hi to everyone, smiling. I looked at her, trying to see if she looked different. Her short brown hair was up in a ponytail like always, but now it had blonde highlights and...blue streaks? Her favourite colour was obviously still blue, because she was dressed from head to toe in it. I wondered if she was still into gaming and the Legend of Zelda as much as she used to be.

"Jenn?" she asked. "I brought my Wii with me when I ran away. Do you still like Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" Yup. Still the same.

"You know I do! Solid Snake and rocket launchers for the win!" I said, laughing.

"Bet I can still kick your ass with Zelda." she said.

"Doubt it. Wanna play a tournament, for old times sake?" I asked.

"Hell yea!" she said, and we went to go blow shit up.

_**Kam POV: **_**(A/N: New POV! I don't think I've done Kam yet, have I?)**

I watched Jenn and Deryn leave, still talking about rocket launchers and exploding stuff. Wow. Cute, smart, British, witty, slight insane, _and _violent. That girl was a goddess. There were still a couple more people in the room who hadn't introduced themselves. The first guy came forward. He had dark skin, black hair, and a pretty handsome face. Wow. That sounded kinda gay...I swear, I'm NOT gay! The last thing I needed was for Jenn to think I was gay.

"Hey." he said. "I'm Kyle Hecox. I'm a vampire." A vampire? A some-what handsome vampire? Great. We had another Edward Cullen. Sure enough, when I looked over at Isabella, she was pretty much drooling.

She nudged Grace and pointed. "He looks just like Derek Morgan off of Criminal Minds!" she whispered.

Chloe didn't look as pleased with him. "A v-vampire?" she stuttered. "D-do you drink l-like people blood?" Shit. She was right. I could picture the scenario now. _Yea, I'll have a cheeseburger and fries- aaah! Help! My friend's trying to eat me and suck out my blood!_

"Well, yea, I kinda have to, but I'm trying to switch to animal blood. Although it's not like I have to kill humans when I bite them."

Okay then. He doesn't necessarily kill people. _Now _I feel safe. The second girl came forward. She had extremely long blonde hair with blue eyes. She was kinda scary. Not the whole blonde-hair-blue-eyes thing, but the fact that she was a foot taller than me. And I'm fairly tall. She was also glowering at me like she wanted to rip my head off or something.

"I'm Topaz McLean." she said. "I'm a druid, and I love Xbox, Halo, COD, and all violent video games." Well, didn't she sound lovely. She looked at me.

"Are you the one that likes Jenn?" she asked, locking me in a death stare.

"Well, sort of….I mean, a bit, yea…."

Suddenly she was on top of me, holding me in a headlock. Jeez, this girl was strong. "Did I mention that I'm a jiu jitsu expert?" she said. "I'm a bit protective of Jenn, as you can see."

"Uh, Topaz?" Simon asked. "You might want to let go of him. I think he's suffocating."

"Fine." She let go of me with a look of disgust, then sacked me.

"WHAT THE FU-?" I screamed. Now, I don't know if you've ever been sacked before, so let me describe it in one word; Agony. It hurt like hell, I tell you. Why the frig did she friggin' sack me? The crazy bitch! Then I saw Jenn standing over me.

"You okay?" she asked, looking somewhat concerned that I was screaming in pain on the floor.

"N….n…no!" I said, my voice practically going up an octave.

She turned to Topaz. "You didn't need to sack him. He's fine, really."

"Sorry." she said, not looking sorry at all. She shot me a look that said "_I'm not done with you yet."_ Great. The beginning of a beautiful friendship.

_**Chloe POV:**_

After the bit on unpleasantness with Kam and Topaz, we actually introduced ourselves, except for Kam, who could hardly speak. I was still a bit nervous about Kyle, because I didn't want to wake up with his fangs at my throat, if he had fangs. Or was that just a myth? I had no idea what a druid was, so I wasn't really sure about what Topaz could do. She seemed really strong, but nice to me. I asked her what a druid did.

"It's not the greatest supernatural power, really." she said. "Druids are connected to a spirit, an entity, I guess. When we're in trouble, we call on the spirit to help us. Only thing is, if the spirit's being lazy or just doesn't care, they won't help you, then you're pretty much screwed. That's why I trained so hard to learn jiu jitsu. If my spirit doesn't help, I need to be able to defend myself."

"That's pretty smart." I said. "So each druid gets their own spirit?"

"Yea. Mine's named Riveriel."

"Can spirits tell you things? Like, say, if you wanted to know about a murder?"

"I dunno. I've never really tried. One sec." she said. She closed her eyes, mumbled something in a different language, and when she opened her eyes, they were solid gold. "O Riveriel." she chanted. "Come to your human host. Speak through me."

Okay, this was weird. Topaz sat down and faced me, then spoke in a completely different voice, singsong and airy, reminding me of the demi-demon from the Edison Group. "What do you wish to ask, girl?"

"Uh….I-I was wondering, if y-you knew anything about a m-mu-murder of a necromancer named Ben."

"I do know some things….it was not the Edison Group who killed your uncle…"

"It wasn't? Then who…"

Topaz closed her eyes again, shuddered, and when she opened her eyes, they were normal blue again.

"Sorry," she said. "I lost the connection."

"That's okay," I said. I knew the Edison Group wasn't responsible for his death…so who was? The spirit's answer had left more questions behind than a legit answer. Why is it spirits always have to be so damn vague? Give us the specific answer for once!

I went up to my room and flopped on the bed, exhausted from the day's travel. I was about to drift off when I heard a huge crashing noise from downstairs, and then Jenn yelling "Sorry, chaps! Didn't mean to blow up the chair!" and then Isabella complaining "I was sitting there!". Finally the voices quieted down, and I fell asleep until I was grabbed by the shoulder and shaken. I looked up into a pair of bright green eyes. _Derek. _

"What's up?" he asked. "Little necro?"

"I was sleeping until you woke me up." I said, giving him my best pout face.

"Sorry." He pulled me closer to him, than kissed me, again, and again. I seriously was starting to love this guy. More than I already did. Suddenly, I saw his eyes widen with surprise, looking at something behind me. He opened his mouth to say something…..

…..and something hit the back of my head, plunging me into darkness.

**The end! I don't know when I can post Chapter 10 because I have this huge project due this week that I have to work on, so I might not update till Saturday, but I'll try to post it as fast as I can ;) R+R, as always! I really like to know how I'm doing.**

**-Hollie :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares

**Sorry if this chapter isn't that great, but I had writer's block and couldn't think of ANYTHING. :P**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sis: Oh my god, Hollie, you're so dumb.**

**Me: Says the child who's in grade 5 and doesn't know multiplication.**

**Sis: I know it, I just don't get it.**

**Me: Same thing**

**Sis: No it isn't.**

**Me: Yes it is.**

**Sis: AUGH! You're such a stupidhead!**

**Me: You just confirmed that I was right (smirks)**

**Sis: No I didn't (whining)**

**Me: Yes, you did! And do you have to whine with every single word?**

**Sis: I dooon't! (still whining)**

**Me: Go away. I need to write my fanfic.**

**Sis: You don't own that!**

**Me: Yes, I do.**

**Sis: No, you dooooooooooooooooooooooooooon't!**

**I'm not even gonna write how long this went on for…-.- don't little siblings rock?**

…_and something hit the back of my head, plunging me into darkness._

_**Chloe POV:**_

I opened my eyes to feel a throbbing pain in the back of my head, with Derek standing over me, green eyes swimming with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "That broom in the corner…..floated up and hit you in the back of the head. I'm guessing it was a ghost?"

"Y-yea…I guess so. I think I'm fine." I tried to stand up, but my legs wobbled and I had to sit down again. "Oooooohhh. Definetly not fine." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the stupid broom move again. I turned to see Liz, holding the broom, looking guilty. "Liz? _You _hit me?"

"Omigosh!" she said. "I'm soooooo sorry! You see, there was this spider right by your head, and omigosh, I hate spiders sooo much, so I went to swing at it and I forgot that I was a ghost and that you were there and I thought Derek would warn you but he couldn't see me and I swung and I hit you, I felt soo bad and…"

"Liz." I said, cutting off her rant. "It's okay. You saved me from a spider. I'll be fine after I take some Tylenol."

"Umm, okay." she said. "At least I found you guys! It was hard to find you all the way in Sarnia, but I'm here now! Your faithful ghost watchwoman!"

I laughed. It was hard to be upset when Liz was always so positive. I told Derek everything she had said, and he nodded.

"Can you stand now?" he asked, still looking concerned.

"Maybe." I tried to stand again, but again, I just couldn't stand. I had a splitting headache. Derek caught me, then laid me back on the bed.

"Want me to get you something?" Derek asked.

"Tylenol, please, and some water." 

"Be right back." He left.

Liz watched him go, smiling. "He cares about you so much. You're lucky to have such a great boyfriend, you know."

"I know. Anyway Liz, stick around. There's another necromancer named Amber downstairs, so you can talk to her and meet everybody else. I need to get some sleep."

"Alright. See you later!" She vanished.

I lay back down, my eyes closing, some of the pain in my head disappearing. Derek came back and gave me my Tylenol, which made me even more tired. Soon, I drifted off.

_**Third Person POV:**_

_Chloe watches as a boy a few years older than her runs, runs faster than anyone she's ever seen. The thing behind him is gaining, getting ever closer to him, panting and moaning. He screams. The boy keeps running, around, it what seems like a never-ending maze. Chloe is confused. What is he running from? She calls out a name, "Ben." He doesn't hear her, just keeps running. He's backs up against an edge, the thing looming over him. He is pushed, he screams again. Suddenly she is him, his scream is her scream, his pain is her pain, his fear is her fear. Falling, falling through the air, pavement rushing forward, impact. Darkness. She floats in darkness now, unsure of where she is, who she is. The name is called again. "Ben." She screams. Darkness._

_**Chloe POV:  
**_

I screamed, waking myself up and staring into a pair of brown sparkling eyes. _Jenn. _

"Are you okay, Chloe? I heard you screaming and ran upstairs." she said.

"I'm fine. I had a nightmare."

She looked at my face. "You're not fine. You're dead pale, and you're shaking. What kinda bloody nightmare does that to ya?"

She was stubborn, wasn't she?

"I think it was about my uncle…Ben? Remember?"

"Right. The bloke who was murdered?"

"Yea…him."

"Well, if he's dead, why don't you try to contact him? You can do that, right?"

"I-I guess so. You aren't really supposed to summon family members though. It's kinda against the rules."

"Rules. If you follow the rules, life isn't any fun. Try now, if you're up to it."

"Kay." I concentrated on the boy I'd seen in my dream, pulling him, trying to imagine him right in front of me. I heard a voice.

"No….blocked…..can't..get…through….." It was male, and sounded young.

"You can't get through? I'm pulling!"

Jenn's eyes were huge. "You contact him?" she mouthed.

"Blocked…..magic…."

"Whose magic? Like a spell? Who's blocking you?"

"House….here…old…powerful…" he said, words fading away. I couldn't feel his presence anymore. "He's gone."

"Hey, you made some contact, that's something! What'd he say?"

I told her what he'd said-or hadn't said.

"Well, that makes no bloody sense! By the way, there was something else I wanted to tell you…..oh! Right! We're starting school next week. St. Pat's High School. We're going to a school named after a blooming leprechaun."

"School?" I asked. I'd forgotten entirely about school What with the Edison Group and the traveling, it hadn't crossed my mind in ages. "Do you think we'll fail?"

"Well, obviously, Kit wouldn't enroll us unless he thought we could pass!"

True, sadly, true. But I didn't want to worry about school right now. It was time to find out who murdered my uncle.

**And that's the end :P not the best chapter, but like I said, I have lots to do. Projects almost over, so chapters will come faster now **

**-Hollie ;) (btw, that convo between me and my sis actually happened. 3 years younger than me, and a total pain in my ass :P )**


	11. Chapter 11: CSI, Supernatural Style

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Omg, I love your new puppy!**

**Fatty: I know! He's sooo cute! But he's kinda stupid.**

**Me: How?**

**Fatty: I say "Sit!" and he just sits there with a dumb expression on his face. Watch. Curly, sit!**

**Curly: DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRP! *wags tail***

**Fatty: See?**

**Me: Not as bad as what my dog did. He ate my rough draft of my fanfic!**

**Fatty: AHAHAHA! Really? **

**Me: Yes. *sad face* He won't give it back! Bandit, give me my paper!**

**Bandit: Meh hehehehehehheehh. You don't even own this! MUST EAT!**

***nom nom nom nom* *Paper rips in half***

**Me: *sighs* Facepalm.**

**WOOTWOOT FOR MURDER INVESTIGATIONS~**

**Oh, BTW, I changed my name from teamddubs to WebstersDopeGirl, so don't search me as teamddubs anymore **

_**Chloe POV:**_

Correction: It was time to attempt but fail miserably at finding out who murdered my uncle. Me and Jenn found _nothing _on Ben. Nothing. We decided that maybe we should ask some other people about it. First we confronted Kit.

"Do you know anything about my Uncle Ben's murder?"

Jenn fixed him with her best British death stare. Kit held up his hands.

"Sorry. I can't help you there. As far as I know, the Edison Group wasn't involved."

Right. Topaz's spirit had told me that. So…..now what? I turned and ran into Isabella.

"Oh, hey, Chloe! I was just coming to find you. I was astral-projecting when I heard you guys talking about a murder. You want to tell me what's up?"

"Sure. See, my uncle Ben, he was a necromancer, but he was murdered before I was born. Me and Jenn are trying to find out who did it."

Her eyes went huge. "Oh my God! This can be just like Criminal Minds! I know all of the techniques they use on the TV show to stop serial killers! I have all the books, too! can I help? Pleeeeaasssee?"

"Sure, fine." I had no idea what I was getting into.

An hour later, Isabella had a "team" assembled. It consisted of me, Jenn, Topaz, Grace, Amber, and herself. The guys were all out shopping (Don't even ask why, because I have NO idea. They all seemed to hate shopping.) Deryn and Rae were outside practicing with their half-demon powers. They'd become close friends, which was weird because Deryn was an ice-demon and Rae was a fire-demon. Total opposites, but they got along great. Fire and Ice.

"Okay." Isabella said. "Chloe, you're the team leader because you're the one who started the investigation. Tori, you're the technical analyst, because you know how to hack."

Tori smiled evilly. "This'll be good."

"Grace, we'll need you to try and "read" the journal about his murder, okay? And Topaz, try asking your spirit for answers. The rest of you will be like SSAs. (Supervisory Special Agents.)

Jenn made a face. "Aww. I wanted to be a sniper like this hot British guy on the new Criminal Minds show."

"Ohmigosh!" Isabella said. "Isn't he sooooo hot?" She looked like she could talk for hours, but then focused again. "Sorry. What's Ben's last name, for starters?"

"Uh…uh…..I don't know."

"Well, what's your mother's maiden name?"

"Ferris."

"Well, that's a start. Tori, search up "Ben Ferris" in the Buffalo newspapers, dating back around 15-20 years ago."

"Got it." She searched for a minute, then pulled up a page. "This is the article about his death. It says "suicide."

Well, we knew that was wrong. "Anything important there?"

Tori read the article. "Not much. "Committed suicide…great loss…" blah blah blah."

"We need to try something else…" I said. "Grace? Can you try looking at the journal again?"

She looked nervous, probably thinking about what had happened last time. "I-I'll try."

She took the book, closed her eyes and concentrated. She swooned again, and collapsed onto Amber, who held her up.

"Ferris boy…. …be dealt with…..risk..Threat….Matel…" and she stopped speaking and opened her eyes.

"What?" Amber asked. "That's it? RAWR! SAVE MY DUCK!"

"Duck?" Tori asked, shooting her a weird look.

"Don't ask."

"I understood everything up until the last word…Matel?" I asked.

"I..I don't know." Grace said.

"I think I get it." Isabella said. "Your uncle was probably too powerful, a risk or a threat to the person, so they had to kill him."

That was like what had happened to us. "But it's not the Edison Group…."

"Wait one minute." Jenn said. "What was that other word? Matel?"

"Yea."

"Bloody hell!" she swore, and ran from the room excitedly. We all looked at each other.

"Brits." Amber said, shrugging. "You never know with them."

"I HEARD THAT!" came a voice from upstairs.

"Exactly my point."

Jenn came running downstairs with a ring in her hand. She handed it to me. 

"Here." she panted. "I found this in the other safe house in Niagara, but it didn't seem important."

I looked at it. It had some sort of crest on it, with the word "Matel." Matel again? There was something important about that name…..

"Tori, can you Google "Ben Ferris" plus the word "Matel?"

"I know how to use Google, Chloe." But she typed it in anyway. "I found a website…oh. Access Denied."

"Can you hack it?"

She smirked. "You know I can." A few minutes later, after some intense typing and swearing from Tori, she managed to access the website. For a minute, she just stared, mouth hanging open. "Chloe, you need to see this."

We all crowded around the laptop. The website was all about a rogue group of supernaturals called the Matel. I don't know if they were good or bad, but they were dedicated to the idea of supernaturals overtaking the normal humans and dominating. It seemed pretty crazy to me. But still, I was surprised. Had my mother known about this? Did Aunt Lauren? I pointed at a tab.

"There. Click there." The tab read "Past Case Files."

Tori did. There, I saw the name "Ben Ferris." She clicked on it. A new page came up.

"Ben Ferris." it read. "Necromancer. Age: 19. Status: Terminated. Details as written by : Too powerful. Uncontrollable. Posed a threat to Matels. Wished to leave group, turned against leader . Terminated, made to look like suicide."

"." Amber said. "Well, who's that? It says "Leader." Search it, Tori."

She scowled. "Don't just order me around."

"Fine." Topaz said. "Dearest Victoria, would you kindly search the name "" for us on this website?"

She smiled. "Better." And she searched. M. Hunter's profile came up. "Maria Hunter." Jenn gasped, but we ignored her. "Witch. Age: 49 Status: Active leader of Matel."

"So this is the person who killed Ben…this woman, right here." I said, shocked. She looked beautiful in the picture they had of her, with brown hair and brown eyes. She reminded me of...I don't know. Someone I knew. We heard a strangled sob. We turned to see Jenn, tears pouring down her face. Then I realized who Maria Hunter looked like. She looked like Jenn.

"Jenn…..?"

Jenn kept crying. "Chloe…that's…th-that's m-my mother. My mother killed your uncle! I-I'm so sorry!"

I'd never ,ever heard her stutter before. She just wasn't that kind of person. "Jenn…this is your mother?" 

"Yes!" she wailed. "I n-never knew her because I ran away when I was 6, but I knew she must be a witch because I am! And now I find her…s-she's a m-murderer! She killed Ben!"

"Jenn, it's okay. You can't do anything about what your mother did. The important part is, we know how Ben died. We found the truth."

I saw Tori looking at her sympathetically, and I knew she had felt the same way about her mother.

"But still…" Jenn said, wiping away her tears.

"Jenn, it's fine. The only thing I'm worried about is the Matel group. We have another group of supernaturals to watch out for."

Amber stood up. "Who cares. All these stupid groups can go hump a doorknob. Let's try to stay happy! Did you guys forget that we're starting school tomorrow?"

Everyone freaked, and starting going on and on about what they were gonna wear, and school supplies and all this stuff.

I lay down. The murder investigation was over.

**:P ! Not the best chapter, I know, but R+R as always! Thanks to Criminal Minds for existing! (I don't own that either, just putting that out there!) **

**-Hollie ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: School! Woop de freakin doo!

**Disclaimer:**

**Ugly: Soo, yea. That's what you should write.**

**Me: Aha, okay, thanks. I'll try to put it in, ok?**

**Ugly: YOU'LL TRY? You can't just "try." YOU MUST!**

**Me: Okay, okay, calm down, calm down.**

**Ugly: I will not calm down! My duck is missing!**

**Me: Your duck.**

**Ugly: Yes! I can't find him anywhere!**

**Me: Because he doesn't exist.**

**Ugly: Just like your rights to Darkest Powers! They don't exist!**

**Me: Because I don't own it. Go find your duck.**

_**Chloe POV:**_

First day of school today! I'm actually sort of excited. Kit did something with the school, so we're all in Grade 10 and we're in the same class as some of the others. We got to pick our own electives, which I was happy about, so I took Drama. First semester my schedule was: Drama, English, Science, and Tech. Not too bad, I guess. We all walked up to the school. St. Patrick's High School was a large school, with 3 floors and a bunch of classrooms. It was one of the oldest high schools in Sarnia. (Well, one of the _only _high schools in Sarnia. The city wasn't that big.) It looked kinda intimidating, with its big dark windows. Derek put his arm around my waist, and I became a little less nervous. Kit had made sure he was in all of my classes. Well, this was it. We walked through the doors. Welcome back to high school.

After we got settled with our lockers, and we got our schedules, we headed off to homeroom. I had Derek, Tori, Jenn, Kam, and Amber in my homeroom. I managed to get a seat between Derek and Amber. Our teacher came in.

"Hello, students!" he said. Amber rolled her eyes and mouthed "What a loser!" to me. I laughed silently. He did look like a loser. His pants were pulled up past his stomach, and he had a button-up plaid shirt, with a pocket (pens and pocket protector included.) tucked in. His hair was greasy and badly styled. He wasn't exactly fit, either.

He cleared his throat and continued. "My name is Mr. Tchoryk, but you can call me Mr. T. Welcome to Grade 10. I will now go over the rules of St. Pat's. One: You may not chew gum." I looked over at Jenn, who was chewing gum. When Mr. turned his back, she blew a large bubble and popped it loudly, then winked at me. I giggled. Obviously, Jenn wasn't going to listen to Mr. T. He continued with the rules.

"Two: All homework MUST be turned in on time." I heard Amber snort. "Three: You may not back-talk me or give me any attitude at all. Four: No iPods or cellular devices." I saw Tori texting away under her desk. "Five: You may not pass notes." Right after he said that, a note landed on my desk from Jenn. It read "This guy is a bum-rag! And, I can swear at him all I want and he won't understand! This'll be fun! I love being British!" with her typical winking smiley drawn beside it. I folded the paper and stuck it in my pocket, but not before Mr. T saw it. He narrowed his eyes. "Chloe Hotchner?" I grinned at my fake name. "Are you note passing?"

"No, sir." _Sir? Where did that come from?_ "I was just making a note of all of your rules." Then I did my big-pleading-blue-eyes look on him.

"Okay." he said. He actually believed me? Wow. Amber smirked at me, and as soon as Mr.T turned his back, she flipped the finger at him. The class laughed. He spun around, demanding to know what was so funny. When she held up her arm, I realized she was wearing short sleeves, displaying all of the scars on her arms. I poked her.

"Why are you showing your scars?"

She smiled. "I read somewhere it's better to show your scars instead of hiding them, so people know what you were and know you're not like that now."

Seemed like good logic to me. And I knew I was going to enjoy high school. I shared a look with Derek, who was also looking extremely amused, a small smile playing on his lips. He nudged me and pointed at Kam, who was making a paper airplane. A minute later, he threw it at Mr. T, and I kid you not, it got stuck in the teacher's hair. Just watching him freak and try to get it out of his hair was too much. I laughed my ass off and saw that everyone else was, too. After Mr. T got the airplane out of his hair, he fixed Kam with a disapproving look.

"Mr. Lautner!" I laughed at the fake name Kam had chosen for himself. His real last name was Gillet. "Have I not made myself clear? No shenanigans will be tolerated in Mr. Tracy Tchoryk's classroom! You have detention! This is NOT the way to start the school year!"

Amber snorted. "Tracy?"

Kam said nothing, just looked at him with a goofy expression on his face. They stared each other down for…10 minutes, I think? No one spoke, afraid of breaking the silence. Then, Amber raised her hand.

"Tracy Tehfluflub?" she asked, trying to pronounce his last name and failing. "I need to go potty." Jenn rolled her eyes. Wow. Only Amber would say that in Grade 10. Mr. T looked in her direction, grinding his teeth.

"Do not call me Tracy." he said "And you may go." She left, and the period bell rang. We got out of his classroom as fast as we could. Tori ran off and started flirting with some football guy. Mr. T was definitely not my favorite teacher, but we could have fun annoying him. Derek came up behind me.

"Interesting class, huh?" he said, a smile on his lips.

"Very. I think I like it here." I said, smiling as well, and kissing him gently before I set off for Drama with Amber, Jenn and Kam, who were also in Drama with me. I came up behind Amber and Jenn and linked arms with them.

"So, you guys liking school?"

They laughed. "Sorta." Jenn said. "Mr. T's a bloody prat, though! I can't believe he gave you detention!" she said, poking Kam.

"Yea." he said, but he was grinning. "It was worth it, though. Did you see him freak when it got stuck in his hair?"

"Blimey, yes!" she said, her eyes glowing mischievously. She gave him one of her dazzling smiles. "It was bloody brill! You're a genius!"

He blushed. Me and Amber exchanged a look, Amber wiggling her eyebrows at me. I knew Amber enough to understand _that _look. She wanted to know what was up with them. I told her with my eyes that I had no idea, because I really didn't know. Me, Amber and Jenn linked arms again and skipped down the hall belting "Time to Win" by Down with Webster all the way to our next class. Kam followed behind us, and I'm pretty sure he was pretending he didn't know us.

_**Amber POV:**_ **(a/n: New POV! Yaaaaaay! :P)**

After annoying Tracy, (see how I already forgot his real name?) I ran into this guy on our way to our next class. He looked at me, and muttered "Watch it."

Who was this guy? He had dark brown hair that hung in his face emo-style, like Derek's. He also had…silver eyes? No, they were just grey, but they looked so brilliant they could be silver.

"Sorry." I said.

He had an amused look on his face. "Nice job annoying Tracy in class."

"Are you in his class?" How could I have missed this guy in Tracy's class?

"Yep." He looked like he was going to say more, but just them the second bell rang, warning that we had about 5 seconds to get to class. 

"See you around." I said, and ran.

I entered Drama, well, dramatically, I guess. I walked into the room, and twirled around twice before I stopped, and posed. In the back of the room, I saw the silver-eyed guy watching me, with his amused smirk on his face.

I winked at him, licked my lips sexily, and said "Enter Drama. Like a Boss." Thought that was pretty dramatic. (Hey, don't judge. That's how my favorite yoga instructor Ytram enters a room.) Apparently the teacher thought so, too. She stood up.

"Amber Ytram?" (Yea, I stole his last name.)

"Yes."

"Very nice entrance. That's the kind of thing we approve of here in drama class."

I liked this teacher already. Better than Mr. Tracy Tehfluflub. The teacher stood up.

"My name is Mrs. Clark, and I'll be your drama teacher this semester." She was in her mid-thirties, with mid-length blonde hair. She was pretty, with a curvy body and a great outfit. She looked like a great teacher. "I'm even going to let you pick your seats, because I know you want to sit with friends, right?"

Right. So I went over to where Silver-Eyes was, and threw my bag on his lap. 

"Put this in my locker, servant!" I said, smiling at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "So it's you, Miss Dramatic. And I'm not your servant." He held out his hand. "I don't think we were acquainted in the hall? I'm Chris. Chris Martino."

"Amber Ytram, as you already know."

"Indeed."

I spotted Chloe and made a duck face at her. She returned the duck face, then pointed at Jenn, who had chosen to sit beside Kam. Seriously, what was going on with them? I knew Kam liked her, but she always said she didn't like him that way, only as friends. I'd have to interrogate her later. Right now, I was going to actually listen to this teacher. She went over the basics of drama, basic acting, screenwriting, stuff like that. Then, she asked us to try improv. I raised my hand. She looked at me.

"Yes," she said. "Let's have Miss Dramatic up here to act something out for us. Go on, Amber."

I walked to the front of the class. What could I do…..then, I got an idea.

" I see dead people." I whispered. "Yes, like the Sixth Sense. I can see them, all the time. Ghosts haunt me. They chase me, always demanding answers or favors. Some deliberately hurt me. And because of what I am, there are people after me. They want to hospitalize, study and then kill me, just because I see dead people." I paused here, to add a dramatic effect. "I'm on the run with my friends. We can't trust outsiders and we can't tell anyone else. We're all special, all of us. They want all of us. But they never get us. We're safe, for now." and I finished.

The class clapped, as did Mrs. Clark. "Bravo." She said. "You played that perfectly. And that story? Amazing! You thought that up in a matter of seconds!"

She thought it was a story, as did the rest of the class. Too bad it wasn't. I sat down again. Chris smiled at me. "Impressive." he said.

"Yea, son."

"Can I talk to you after Drama class?"

"Sure."

He smiled. My heart fluttered.

After Drama, I met Chris out in the hall.

"So." he said, his hands in his pockets. "You call him Tracy, too?"

"That's his name, is it not?" and I winked at him. He laughed. 

"You're not supposed to call teachers by their first names." he said.

"I know." Another teacher walked by. "Hey, Douglas!" I yelled. "Got any lollipops?"

"Lollipops?" Chris asked.

"In his desk, third drawer from the top."

"And how do you know this? Didn't you move here, like, a week ago?"

"I was looking for my duck."

"Your duck." he said, not sure whether to believe me or not.

"Yes, my duck. He's green and grey, white ring around his neck. Have you seen him?" I said, with a worried expression on my face.

"Uh…no. I'll keep an eye out for him."

There was a silence after that. I can't have awkward silences, so I spoke.

"Do you like raisins?"

"Hell yea!" he said, fist pumping. "They're boss! Say, do you wanna go to McDonalds with me after school?" 

SCORE! "What's their biggest burger?"

"Uh…double Big Mac, I think."

"Great. Because I NEED THE BIGGEST BURGER MAN CAN MAKE!" I sad, quoting Kaptimus Prime.

"Okay. See you after school."

_**Derek POV:**_

The rest of the day passed in a blur for me. I hadn't been to school in a while, but I knew everything, so none of this was new to me. That one teacher, Mr. T, was such a jerk. I had plenty of ideas to piss him off. The other teachers were all okay, I guess. We didn't get any homework, which was lucky. We had some plans for after school. Kam was apologizing to Mr. T, seeing if he could skip detention. Me, Chloe, Amber, and Jenn all waited outside to see if he got off. The others had already left, planning to go to Tim Horton's or something. A minute later, Kam came out, looking happy.

"He let me off, because it was the first day." he said, smiling.

"Great. So what are we doing?" I asked.

"No idea. Tim Horton's, anyone?" Me and Kam walked ahead, the girls whispering behind us about something. Amber poked Chloe and said something to her, with an evil grin on her face. I didn't like that at all.

_**Chloe POV:**_

After we went to Timmies and grabbed coffee and donuts, we started walking back to the safe house. As Kam and Derek walked ahead, Amber poked me. "Let's jump them." she whispered.

"Jump them?"

"Yea, like piggyback them. You and me get Derek, and Jenn, you get Kam."

"Okay." she said, with an evil look in her eye. "This'll be fun."

We crept up behind them, me and Amber tackling Derek and Jenn jumping on Kam's back.

_**Derek POV:**_

Two pairs of hand clamped around me, forcing me to the ground. "What the…." I looked up into Chloe's blue eyes, sparking with humor, and Amber's hazel ones, looking at me with distaste.

"You were too easy to take down." she said. "Losing your touch, wolf boy?"

"Not a chance." I picked both her and Chloe up, standing up in the process. "I knew it was you. Remember, I can smell you, you know."

"I know!" she said brightly and skipped away, saying she had a date with someone named Chris and would be back later. Chloe kissed me, and then ran ahead. I saw Amber meet with a guy with dark hair, and they walked off to McDonald's.

I heard Kam swear, and saw Jenn clinging on to his back.

"Jenn." he said, laughing. "You made me spill my coffee."

She slipped off his back. "Oh well. You know you love me!" She kissed him on the cheek and skipped away after Chloe and Amber. Girls. I'll never truly understand them. Kam just stared after them in shock, with a stupid grin on his face. He touched his cheek.

"Did she just…"

"Yupp. She did." I said, snapping my fingers. He jolted out of his daze, returning to reality.

"Wow."

"Come on, loverboy. Let's go catch up to them." And yanking his arm, we ran after the girls.

Not a bad day. Not a bad first day at all.

**TADA! Here is my (longest so far) chapter! Not a lot of reviews lately **** this depresses me! Is there honestly something I'm doing wrong? I f you have any tips or criticism, or more ideas for people to read this, PLEASE let me know in reviews! Thanks **

**-Hollie ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Love is in the air

**Disclaimer:**

**Ugly: I feel like being random. You're a spoon.**

**Me: I like blue llamas with leiderhosens.**

**Ugly: I put egg white in my hair because it makes your hair poofy!**

**Me: I like men who bowl with spaghetti and have pet planets named Uranus.**

**Ugly: I like raisins.**

**Me: Purple crayons are secretly red on the inside but are too shy to say anything because Raptor Jesus will bake them in a goat flavoured-fruitcake.**

**Ugly: Blue crayons are secretly blue on the inside, and they shout it to the world even though they know Dave will hear.**

**Me: Dave likes cheetahs that get eaten by Godzilla who eats rainbows and Tokyo but then he gets radiation poisoning.**

**Ugly: Radiation poisoning was made up by Raptor Jesus and global warming.**

**Me: Craig eats Antarctica for lunch with Chuck Norris on the side and spicy Indian curry to drink.**

**Ugly: Spyder ate Zana…. And his foot.**

**Me: Bandit (my dog) is secretly the grim reaper of Thailand. He even has a magic baseball bat he uses to resurrect Hitler.**

**Ugly: Hitler is a nice man! (Not really, we know! We were just being random. No offence intended.)**

**Me: Yea.. -.- And the Earth is a trapezoid.**

**Ugly: And the moon is square.**

**Me: And Cameron Hunter is actually my long-lost twin brother who lives under my bed. We bang each other sometimes. Then I eat hot sauce.**

**Ugly: And you don't own DP. Wait…. You bang your twin brother.**

**VERRRY LONG DISCLAIMER! :D couldn't resist putting an actual convo in…sorry if you got annoyed reading this! **

_**Amber POV:**_

OMG! I just came back from my McDonald's date with Chris! It was awesome! What happened:

We got there after school.

"So." Chris asked. "Are you getting the "biggest burger man can make"?"

"You know it!" I ordered a Bic Mac.

"That's not the biggest."

"Don't be difficult." I said, playfully swatting his shoulder. We sat down.

"Sooooo." I said. "What's up?"

"The sky."

"Really."

"And, I'm at McDonald's with a pretty girl."

Pretty? Me? I blushed a bit. "Thanks."

"Tell me about yourself. Where're you from?"

"TDOT! YEAAAA!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Tdot?"

"Toronto."

His amazing silver eyes flashed. "How'd you end up in Sarnia?"

"Uh…well…it's confedential. Top secret. Secret Service stuff. All I can release is that me, Jenn, Kam and Jake traveled together.

"Riiiiiight. Jenn and Kam…are they dating?"

I laughed at that. "Jenn? Kam? Dating? No way."

He shrugged. "They looked like they were. So, you gonna give me a real reason for why you're here? Someone from Tdot doesn't just move to tiny little Sarnia."

"Well….we're sort of on the run." Jeez! Why had I told him that? "From the people who stole my duck."

He looked at me with one of his typical half-amused smiles. "The duck again?"

"Mm-hmm! His name is…..Bucky!"

"Bucky the ducky."

"Yea, son."

"That monologue you did in drama wasn't a story, was it? It was true." Well. That caught me off guard. He could he possibly…..

"Uh..no..well…." I sputtered. "O-okay. I do. I see dead people. Lock me up in an asylum. Actually, don't. They scare me…too many insane people." I lowered my voice. "You can't tell _anyone._ I'm a necromancer."

He just sat there for a moment, a dumb expression on his face. Oh God…..I'd just ruined any chance of a second date with him..didn't I? Flarganoodle.

"No way I could get this lucky…" he whispered. Uh…what?

"Excuse me? You actually believe me? And how'd you know?"

"One: Never mind. Two: Yea, I do. It's not that unrealistic. Three: I've been involved in drama all my life. I can tell when someone's acting or telling the truth."

Oh. Rawr. "You really believe me?"

"Honesly, I do. I know more about you than you think. What are you running from?"

I raised an eyebrow. He knew about me, did he? Was he a supernatural? "You ask a lot of questions. Tell me about you! You some mutant, too?" 

He shifted. "Nope. Not a mutant." He seemed unconfortable. " I'm not that interesting. Normal life. Only interesting fact: I'm adopted. My mom died in childbirth. I've lived here my whole life."

"I'm sorry. How'd you stay sane?"

"No idea." He smiled, silver eyes flashing again. "Maybe I'm magical, too."

I smirked. "I'm not magical. I see dead people."

"I know. D'you want to go outside and talk?"

"Sure." We got up, went outside and sat on a bench near the McDonald's. We talked for a bit about hobbies, bands we liked, blah blah blah. He wouldn't say much, though. It was like he was hiding something. I was trying to figure out what when this dog that some guy who looked like George Clooney was walking started barking at Chris and yapping its ass off. He sighed, like this had happened before.

"Maybe we can go back inside?" he asked.

"That dog looks like he wants to nom you."

He cast me an amused look, and we went back inside. I looked at my watch.

"Shit! It's 5! Sorry, Chris. I gotta get back. The others wil be wondering where I am."

"Okay." He stopped for a minute. "Do you want to go out with me again sometime?"

"Are you asking me on date #2?"

"Maybe."

YES! SECOND BASE! "WOOTWOOT! Yea, I would! I'll bring my duck, too!"

He smiled again. "Alright. See you tomorrow in Tracy's class."

"Bye. Oh, by the way, what's your verdict on blue crayons?"

"They're blue."

"Yay! See you tomorrow, Chris!" I said, winking at him. He grinned, and I left. The last thing I saw were his piercing silver eyes.

As I was walking home, I kept feeling like I was being followed. I turned, and no one was there, ghost or human. I decided to take a shortcut through the forest, when I think I saw who was following me.

Call me crazy, but I saw a wolf with silver eyes.

_**Jenn POV:**_

Second day of school. How brill. It's bad enough we walked into class in the middle of May. Have to deal with Mr. T (or "Tracy" as Amber and Chris call him). Although, I have plenty of evil plans on ways to annoy the hell out of him. Mwahaha. As I was getting my books from my locker to go to class (sigh) I bumped into the guy at the locker next to me. He turned and looked at me. My jaw dropped, and all of my books fell out of my hands. A textbook landed on my foot. "Barking spiders."

"Are you okay?" he asked. OMG! He was talking. To ME!

"Yea, I'm fine." I picked up my books. "I'm Jenn. Jenn Stewart." Pssh. Fake name. Jenn Hunter, actually.

"Hey. I'm Spencer Jackson. You my locker neighbour?"

"Indeed, chappie!" I threw him a dazzling smile. Spencer Jackson had short blonde hair and deep green eyes. I noticed he was short, shorter than me, and was pretty cute. "I just moved here."

"From England?"

"Nope! I am British, though! Moved here from Toronto."

"Toronto? I love it there. You in Mr. T's class?"

"The bum-rag? Sadly, yes."

He rolled his eyes. "This is the second year I've had him. He's such a pain." He noticed the band shirt I was wearing. "Nirvana? No way!"

"I barking love Nirvana!" Ooh, we had a fav band in common! And he seemed to like me too! Yes!

"Well, you're the first girl I've met that has." I was? YAY!

"Really? Guess a lot of girls you know don't have a good taste in music." I noticed a guitar case by his feet. "You play guitar? Nirvana?"

He grinned, and when he smiled, his whole face lit up. "Yea. A bit."

"I want to hear you sometime! Can you play "In Bloom?"

"Come by the music class sometime. I can play it for you."

I smiled at him again. He laughed. "By the way, you've got nice hair."

"Oh…thanks!" He liked my hair? This was getting better and better. Then the bell rang, warning us we had about 5 seconds to get to class.

"Oh…..hey, Spencer? You know I'm sorta new around here, and I sometimes get lost. Can you help me get to class?"

He grinned. "Sure. What do we have?"

"You still don't know your timetable? English."

He offered up his arm. "Let me guide you then, Jenn."

I giggled and took his arm, and we ran off to class.

_**Chloe POV:**_

I was just sitting down in Mr. T's class beside Derek when Jenn walked in, with some cute guy. He said something and she giggled, and they went to their seats, Jenn sliding in beside me. She kept looking at where he was sitting, a few rows ahead. She smiled.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Someone." she said.

"That's helpful. Who is he? Spill."

"Just the guy next to me at my locker. That's all. His name's Spencer."

I looked at Spencer. He seemed a bit cocky to me, but hey, all guys were around their friends. He was laughing and annoying Mr. T, who was trying to talk. He seemed alright, but his eyes were trained on a girl near the front of the class with dark blonde hair like Simon's and dark blue eyes. I think her name was… Taylor? I don't really remember. Jenn was looking at him like he was the greatest thing since iPods, which is saying a lot. I looked at Kam, who was looking at Jenn. He followed her gaze to Spencer, and his expression darkened. He shot me a look saying "What's with her?" I _really _hoped Jenn wasn't crushing on Spencer. I'd have to ask her later. I already needed to talk to Amber about her date with Chris. Jeez. There's a lot of love in the air, isn't there? I was going to think more, but Mr. T yelled for silence then started lecturing about cell phones and what they had to do with college or something, and I completely blanked out. His voice droned on and on…. I was incredibly happy when the bell finally rang. When we got out of class, I noticed a poster hung up in the hallway. I went to read it. According to the poster, there was a grade 10 only "Spring Fling" dance next week. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I spun around to see Derek.

"So, there's a dance next week?" he asked. "Sounds fun."

"Since when do you think dances are fun?"

"I don't. Derek Souza doesn't dance. But slow-dancing would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"You just said you don't dance." I said, grinning.

"I said I don't dance. I never said I can't dance," he said, kissing me gently. "Are you going to go?"

"You know it. Chloe Saunders does dance."

"Good." He kissed me again. I heard a gagging noise, and turned to see Simon, who was making a face.

"You guys gotta kiss everywhere, don't you?" he said, smiling jokingly. "Bleh. You and Derek, Amber and Chris, Grace and Jake, Jenn and Kam…ugh. Love is in the air…someone get me a mask!" He faked choking and dying on the ground.

"Aw, come on, Simon. Love isn't that bad. And me and Kam aren't together." Jenn said, coming up behind us.

"Right," he said. "You like Spencer!"

She reddened. "WHAT? I don't! Says who? How d'you know?" 

"Educated guess. I'll leave you two lovebirds here now. And Jenn the third wheel. Jeez. At this rate, I'll probably be the only single guy left at the dance!" He turned, and went to his art class.

"Raaanh!" Jenn said. "I'm not a third wheel! He annoys me so much! Derek, can you make him stop annoying me?"

Derek shrugged. "Possibly. But that's just Simon for you. Imagine growing up with him." He said that now, but I knew he was joking. He cared about Simon, a lot, annoying sometimes as he was. The bell rang, and we went off to our next class, Derek's arm around me.

At the end of the day when we got home, I immediately cornered Jenn and Amber and pulled them into a separate room. First I asked Amber about her date with Chris. She told me everything that had happened, gushing about all this stuff he did. She told me about how she told him she was a necro and he belived her. That made her think he already knew about supernaturals, but she didn't say anything about us, just in case. Then I turned to Jenn.

"Tell me about Spencer. Now. Do you like him?"

"I…I….uh…yea. I think I do. He seems like he really likes me, too!" She seemed so happy about it, I decided not to tell her about how I'd seen him eyeing Taylor in class. She kept talking about him. "He's really nice, and he likes all the music I like. We were talking more in between classes, because you know our lockers are right beside each others. And, he's really cute!"

"So is Kam." Amber said, looking at her with amusement. "He's a good guy, too."

Jenn looked nervous. "I know…I know. I feel kind of bad but I think I really like Spencer!"

"Jenn. Kam's liked you for like, forever! Haven't you ever though about him once?"

She bit her lip. "Once. When we were 13, I sort of liked him and I knew he liked me but I don't really know what happened. I was too afraid to ask him out or say yes when he asked me out, so he just assumed I didn't like him and backed off."

"You kissed him yesterday!" Obviously, Amber didn't approve of Jenn's choice in guys.

"You kissed him?" I asked. I'd missed that. "What!"

"Only on the cheek," she said, blushing a bit. "Just cause he's my friend. We're really good friends, that's all."

"Okay." Amber didn't look convinced. She crossed her arms and fixed Jenn with a "look." I thought it would be better if I left them to talk. They'd known each other longer than I had known them. Plus, I wanted to go outside for a walk. I left the safe house and decided to walk down to the convieniece store nearby. I went in and bought a pack of gum that I would chew tomorrow to annoy Mr. T. As I left the store, I heard a voice.

"Come this way….." It was coming from behind the store, in an alley. Ghost? Probably.

"What do you want?" I asked, stepping forward cautiously.

'Just need to…to talk."

"Okay." I went behind the store into the alley. I saw the vague outline of a man there. "Hello?" Suddenly, the man vanished. I thought he wanted to talk to me. I heard something behind me, and turned around to see a man holding a knife. Terror flooded my body, and I thought back to the girls that attacked me and Tori in Buffalo, and how my face had almost gotten carved up. Was this guy a ghost?

He ran up and pressed it against my throat. He was real. A real human, not a ghost. And he was holding a knife to my throat. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move.

"Give me all of your money, now. Don't try to escape and I won't slit your throat."

Mwah! CLIFFY! CREEPERS WITH KNIVES! OMG! Anyways, tell me what you think of the chapter! There might be some spelling mistakes because my spellcheck wont work, and I did read it over but sometimes I miss stuff. R+R, PLEASEE! I'll love you forever!

**BTW, SHOUTOUT TO IRONMAN007! She's written two stories: Bleeding Red and White and Two Weeks. Both are DP fanfic, and they're amazing! Read and review them if you haven't already!**

**-Hollie ;)**


	14. Chapter 14:Rapists,Wolves,Love Lessons

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Alright, let's finish filming the movie!**

**Goob: Are we almost done? I wanna go home.**

**Me: YES! Just wait. There's one more scene you have to film, and then you can go.**

**Goob. Good. What do I have to do?**

**Me: Megan gets to tackle you and tie you up.**

**Goob: *sighs* Fine.**

**Me: ACTION! *Megan tackles Goob, but it looks really bad***

**Me: CUT! CUT! Doesn't look right. Megan, this is how you tackle someone. *Jumps on Goob, puts him in headlock, punches him in the stomach, flips him over and pins on the ground***

**Goob: Owwwwwwwww.**

**Me: That's how you do it. ACTION!**

**Meegan: Okay. You're an awesome director! Like Chloe from DP!**

**Me: Hehehehe. Thanks ;)**

**Goob (still on the ground): You don't own that!**

**Me: *tackles Goob again.***

**Goob: *makes weird grunting noise***

**Movie Club...fun :)**

He ran up and pressed it against my throat. He was real. A real human, not a ghost. And he was holding a knife to my throat. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move.

_"Give me all of your money, now. Don't try to escape and I won't slit your throat."_

_**Chloe POV:**_

I was paralyzed with fear. There was a man holding a knife to my throat, demanding money. What would he do when he found out I didn't have any? I had just spent it in the store. I tried to speak.

"I…I-I d-don't ha-have…" I trailed off. He pressed the knife harder.

"Don't lie, girl! I know you have some! Turn out your pockets!" And still pointing the knife at me, he stepped back. I pretended to search my jean pockets and then my coat pockets, pretending I was having trouble with it, when I was actually trying to make a plan. The man was fairly big, and could easily overpower me. He had long legs, too, so there was no chance of running without him catching me and murdering me. Screaming was pointless, because there was no one around. Derek…where are you? I needed Derek, now. I finished searching my pockets, showing him I had nothing.

"Nothing?" he snarled. "Well, as I can't have a witness…" and he held the knife against my throat again, his other hand in my hair, yanking my head back. I closed my eyes, preparing for him to cut my throat. A few tears leaked out of my eyes. Suddenly, he dropped my hair and took the knife away from my neck. I exhaled.

"I'm not going to kill you…..yet." he said, eyeing my shirt. "Take off your coat and shirt."

Oh no…oh no….Help me, Derek! Help me! I slowly started pulling off my shirt, whimpering. And then, a howl pierced the air, and a wolf barreled into the alley. _Derek?_ No….this wolf was _white._

The wolf pounced on the man, knocking him on the ground. The man screamed. "What the-!" The wolf reared up, and tossed the man into the wall, which he collided into with a sickening crack, and dropped to the ground, unconscious. I stared in shock at the white wolf.

"Who….who are you?" I asked.

The wolf did nothing, just snorted at me, turned, and ran off, leaving me in the alley. The last thing I saw was a glimpse of the wolf's silver eyes. They seemed familiar… I was positive I had just been saved by a werewolf. But who? There weren't any werewolves at the safe house except for Derek. I decided I would ask the others about it when I got back to the safe house. I put my coat back on and ran out of the alley as fast as I could.

When I got back to the safe house, Derek immediately came over to me. 

"Where were you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, when the reality of what had almost happened to me crashed into my mind, and I fell into Derek's arms, shaking.

"Chloe?" he asked, looking concerned. "What happened?" There was a hint of anger in his voice now. I carefully told him what had happened in the alley, including the mysterious werewolf rescuer.

He took it well. "You WHAT? Oh my God, Chloe! You could have been killed! What were you THINKING?"

"There…there was a ghost. I'm stupid, I know."

"Chloe…you're not stupid, you just….you just…." His voice dropped. "He almost raped you. You could have died. Please, don't do that again."

"Trust me, I won't. I don't intend on getting raped and murdered. I'll stay out of dark alleys."

"Okay." He kissed me. "I just want you to be safe."

"I know. What about the mysterious werewolf?"

"I don't know…I don't know about any werewolf Packs around here."

"Did you say werewolf?" Amber asked, walking in. "Tell me about the wolf!"

"He was a white wolf, really nice-looking actually, with silver eyes."

"Silver eyes?" she asked. "No way….it can't be…." she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

She looked…troubled. "Nothing, Chloe. Just an idea."

"If you say so."

I realized I was exhausted after my encounter, so I went upstairs and fell asleep instantly. I dreamed about knifes, and two wolves. One was white with silver eyes, the other black with eyes like emeralds.

_**Amber POV:**_

At school, the day after Chloe almost was raped, I immediately confronted Chris. I pulled him off to the side, inside a janitor's closet. He started to speak.

"Amber….wha?"

I looked him in the eye.

"Chris. Are you a werewolf?"

He sputtered for a second. "How…what…why..no, I mean..uh..maybe…."

"I know all about supernaturals. I am one, remember? I'm a necromancer."

He still looked shocked. "I….how?"

"I saw you following me home yesterday. And it was you who saved Chloe from that rapist, wasn't it?"

He looked down. "Yea…..I…I'm a werewolf."

"I knew it! Why didn't you tell me after I told you I was a necro?"

He bit his lip. "I figured….if you knew, you…you wouldn't like me. And I really wanted you to like because…I really like you. I thought you'd think I was a freak. And I am."

He liked me? Well, I liked him. A lot. "You're not a freak, Chris…"

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I'm half fricken wolf! That's about as freaky as it gets."

"Seeing dead people and raising zombies is pretty freaky too. As is casting spells, like Jenn, Tori, and Simon, as is conjuring fire, ice, and lightning like Rae, Deryn and Kam. As is magically healing people or seeing the future."

"I'm still a freak."

"You aren't! I am!" 

"You're too….amazing to be a freak."

"Chris?"

"Yea?"

"Want me to prove you're not a freak?"

"Please."

"Well, here. I don't kiss people who are freaks."

His eyes widened. "You don't kiss…?" He never finished his sentence, because I threw myself at him and kissed him hard on the lips. And yes, I know I've only known him for a few days, but I just get feelings about people. I can tell if they're good or bad for me. And I knew Chris was perfect for me. Besides, he liked me too, so it was only a matter of time. We kissed for a while, before he finally stepped away, looking shocked.

"See? You're not a freak."

He still looked shocked. "I…I guess maybe I'm not. So…are we dating now?"

"Well, do you want to date me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well," I said, kissing him lightly again. "I guess we're dating. Werewolf or not."

_**Chloe POV:**_

Amber skipped into class, and slid in beside me. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Guess whaaaaaat?" she sang.

"What?" I asked.

She lowered her voice a bit. "I've got a werewolf boyfriend! You aren't the only one anymooore!"

My jaw dropped. "You whaaaaaaaaaaat? Who? Who is he?" I looked and saw Chris smiling at her. "Chris? Is _he _the white wolf?"

She winked. "The one and only. I grilled him in the janitor's closet. He was the one who saved you yesterday. And then….I kissed him!"

"On the lips?"

"You know it! On the lips, my friend!"

"Nice."

"I've been thinking over some couple names….Chamber? Nahh."

"What about…Ambis?" I asked.

"Ambis?" she mused. "Ambis….Ambis….I like it."

I turned and mouthed a silent "Thank you," to Chris. He nodded, smiling. I poked Derek and whispered the news to him. He whipped around to look at Chris, and said "thanks" to him, too. I made sure he did, because if it wasn't for Chris, I might have been dead. I went to tell Jenn too, but she was focused on Spencer, who was sitting at the front of the class. She really did like him, but he was definitely checking out Taylor. Jeez, I hoped Jenn wouldn't do something stupid. She's bold, so I wouldn't be surprised if she told him she liked him. I looked at Spencer again. He was a bit cocky and obnoxious, but in general a fairly nice guy. I looked a Kam, who was staring at Spencer like he wanted to murder him, which made complete sense. After class (and yet another boring lecture from Mr. T, this time about why we should do our homework) I grabbed Kam and yanked him off to the side. He looked at me.

"What?"

I bit my lip. "It's about…..Jenn."

"She likes Spencer, doesn't she?" So he already knew. Okay.

"Uh…yea. I think she does."

He banged his head off a locker. "God dammit!"

I grabbed him before he could do it again. "Kam! Focus. I'm gonna help you with Jenn."

"I don't need help. I've got an idea. One day when's Spencer's walking home, he'll tragically be struck by lightning and disintegrated. What a shame."

"You'll be charged for murder, and I doubt Jenn would date a guy who got arrested for murder."

He shrugged. "Just an idea."

"We can't kill Spencer."

He scowled. "Fine. If you want to be _legal_ about it."

"We have to be legal about it. Her birthday's soon, right?"

"Yea. May 26th."

"Well, then get her something amazing! Better than what Spencer could do. And, the dance is next week. Ask her to dance!"

"I've already got her birthday gift. And she'd probably say no if I asked her to dance."

"Bet you she wouldn't. You know she considers you her best friend? She'd probably dance with you just 'cause your friends!"

"I don't know…"

"She would! You're cute. I don't see why she wouldn't."

"Cute. Right. Thanks." He looked at the clock. "Shiiit. We were supposed to be in class 5 minutes ago."

"Riiiiiight. Anyways, Amber and me are going to try to convince her, okay? We can be very persuasive. Well, Amber is."

"Uh…alright. Just so you know, Jenn's really stubborn."

"Trust me, I know."

He turned to leave. "Chloe?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks." He smiled for the first time in a while.

"No problem. I'm a good matchmaker. And don't worry. I don't think Spencer likes her back. He seems like a player and did you see him checking out the Taylor girl?" 

"Yea, I did. But I swear, if he makes her upset or hurts her, I'm gonna-,"

"Kam. Legal."

He sighed. "I know. Just sayin'. He better not make her cry. I don't want her breaking her heart because of that douche."

"She's strong. And we better get to class or the teacher's gonna murder us." We ran into Drama, sliding into our seats. He immediately started talking to Jenn. He said something and she laughed, swatting his arm. He shot me a look, winking. I winked back, grinning. I heard him ask "So, are you going to the dance next week?"

She smiled and said "Obviously! I love dances!"

"Only if they play Down with Webster, right?"

"Yess! Star Maps is the most amazing song of all time." They kept talking. I leaned against Derek, smiling. 

'What'd you do?" he asked, watching the two of them talk.

I smiled and kissed him. "I don't know. I'm good with matchmaking, I guess."

"Don't let Tori hear you say that. She thinks she's the best at it."

"I don't think she'll mind."

"Bet you she will!" 

"Well, I'll just have to find out, I guess."

After class, I talked to Jenn, who said she'd told Spencer that she liked him.

"Whaaat? What'd he saaaaay?"

"He was kinda just like "Okay." He didn't seemed freaked out or anything. He's still acting like he likes me! I don't think he's like the most amazing thing ever. I saw him looking at Taylor in class. I know his reputation. I'm not stupid."

"You definitely aren't stupid. Just be careful."

"I will. And hey, me and Kam are going to Tim Hortons again. You, Derek, Amber, Chris and Tori wanna come?"

I smirked. "What about Simon?"

She made a face. "Sadly, he's got a mental problem and can't come. He's too annoying and too much of an eejit. So I "forgot" to invite him."

I laughed. "You're right. He's "special."" I linked arms with her, and we skipped off to Tim Hortons. Donuts. Om fricken nom! I must have eaten like, five. Two awesome things about the Tim Hortons trip: One: Simon wasn't there. Two: Jenn had her arms around Kam the entire time. I grinned. Being a matchmaker's kinda fun. We were laughing when I noticed a person appear in front of our table. No one else noticed him. I poked Amber and pointed, and her eyes went huge when she saw who was standing by our table.

.

**Sort of a cliffy :p lol not really, but I'm trying! 's a weenie, so I figured I'd put him in here. I hate Simon, and I realized I kind of dropped him, but whatever. I think everyone hates Simon because as Jenn said, he's got a mental problem. And he's annoying! Soooo yea:P REVIEW! I got a lot of reviews on Chapter 13 and I was like yaaaaaaaaay! So if you could do that again, it would make me verrryyy happy! Thanks **

**-Hollie ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: DRAGONS IN THE KITCHEN!

**BOOM! IT'S CHAPTER 15!**

**Disclaimer:**

Ugly: My cat Spyder's snoring….

**Me: Fatty. Hehe.**

**Ugly: He also says you don't own Darkest Powers.**

**Me: Well, neither does he!**

Ugly: He's disappointed in you now. He also thinks my nose tastes good..

**Me: Well what does your nose taste like?**

**Ugly: Not sure….I'll ask him….. Ham.**

**Me: Awesome! I was expecting bacon but ok.**

**Ugly: Well, he says my thumb tastes like bacon so it's all good. What does your nose taste like?**

Me: *attempts to lick nose* Kettle corn.

**Ugly: Nice. Well, I'm going to bed. Night, Cam.**

**Me: Scuuse me. That's not my name.**

**Ugly. Sorry, I felt like calling you Cam. Zzzzzzzzz.**

**Me: WTF?**

**^this is a legit text conversation between me and IronMan007 :D**

**Did everyone watch Will and Kate's royal wedding? LOL, just wonderin' cause I watched it was loved it. Sorry. That was my random question of the day. Anyway, here's chapter 15! BAAZZIINNGAA! (I'm a Big Bang Theory lover)**

_**Chloe POV:**_

My eyes bugged out of my head. No, it couldn't be. Amber's mouth was open in shock. Dr. Davidoff's ghost was standing by our table. No wonder no one else had noticed him.

"Hello, Chloe." he said, still talking to me like I was six. I wasn't that little girl anymore. I tried to look older.

"What do you want? Get out of here." I gave him a mental shove. He staggered back a bit.

"Do you really want to do that, Chloe? Don't you know what I'm capable of?"

"Nothing." Amber said defiantly. "You're dead, douchebag."

"Oh, but I can still move things." He shifted my hot chocolate a couple of inches.

"You're an Agito….you can still move things when you're dead."

"Yes. And don't you think I could go back to Jacinda and arrange something together telling her exactly where you are?"

I gasped, as did Amber. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would, Chloe. You killed me. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because." Amber said, "We will take your soul and shove it back into your rotting corpse and never let you out. You want that?"

He actually looked afraid for a minute. "No. Girls, listen to me-,"

"I'll do it. Now." I started pulling him, to wherever his body was.

"Girls, let's be reasonable here!"

"No." I kept pulling.

"Okay! I won't, I won't." Then, I realised something.

"You're the ghost that led me into that alley!"

He smiled evilly. "Oh, yes. That was fun. You almost died. So close, so close."

I shot a look at Amber, and together, we summoned all of our rage and gave Davidoff a HUGE mental shove. He writhed, and then fell backwards, disappearing.

"He's gone."

"He won't be back for a while." Amber said. 

"How do you know?"

"When we pushed him, we sent him to another dimension entirely. He's no longer on the face of the Earth, or wherever it is when you die. He's gone. Like my duck. Do you think he's with my duck?"

I realised we'd kinda forgot about everyone else. We turned to find them staring at us.

"Ghost?" Derek asked. "Who? Who'd you threaten to shove back into his body?"

"It…it was Dr. Davidoff."

"Davidoff?" Kam asked. "He….he's here?" He looked freaked out. I remembered that his brother had been caught and killed by Dr. Davidoff, so he wouldn't be too thrilled about meeting him again.

"No. We banished him, and according to Amber, he's stuck in limbo and probably will be for a while. But he did threaten to reveal our location before we got rid of him."

"Reveal our location? No!" Tori said. "I don't want to leave! The dance is soon!"

I'd completely forgotten about the school dance. "Well, it's a good thing we banished him, huh?"

"Yea!" Jenn said. "I really want to go to that dance!"

"We all do. Anyway, point is, he's in limbo and he's not gonna be talking to anyone right now, so let's just enjoy Sarnia while we can, shall we?"

_**Amber POV:**_

After we got back from Timmies, (We decided to leave because Jenn was on a caffeine high. NOT something you want to see. She drank two large coffees. When we got home, she was practically bouncing off the walls.), I invited Chris in.

"Stay for a bit. And, if you don't like you're adopted parents, come live with us!"

"I might." he said, silver eyes darting back and forth. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I nodded, my brows furrowing together. He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall and into a closet.

"What's crackin'?" I smirked in the darkness. He glared at me. It didn't suit his features, so it made me gasp. I ran my thumb over the space between his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" I re-worded my sentence.

He exhaled, and looked at me. "What I'm about to tell you," He looked down. "You can't tell anyone, not even Chloe or Jenn, okay?" I nodded.

"Promise. On my duck's grave." He glared at me again. "Sorry. I promise."

He took a deep breath. "I haven't told anyone this. I know we've only been dating for a day, but I trust you, a lot." He rolled up his sleeve. Scars. I gasped, almost tripping over my feet. I wasn't all that shocked, since I used to, but there were fresh ones mixed with his.

"Chris…" A tear fell down his face. He yanked down his sleeve.

"I knew I shouldn't have showed you." He reached for the door behind me. "I knew you wouldn't have understood." I stopped him, my hands against his broad shoulders. He looked at me, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. I rolled up his sleeve, running a finger over his cuts. I pulled away as I stared into his sad silver eyes. I rolled up my sleeves, letting my scars show. He gasped, then began reading my face.

"I used to-," I was cut off.

"You're too perfect for that." He ran a finger up my arm, tracing the darkest scar, wrapping his other arm around my waist..

I shook my head. "Perfect people don't kill other people." A tear fell down my face. It felt weird, I hadn't cried in forever.

"I don't care what you are, what you do, or what you've done. You're still perfect to me."

And suddenly, I was kissing him, and he was kissing me, and pretty soon it turned into full out making-out. We made out in that closet forever. Or at least, it felt like forever. Neither of us had any secrets now. We knew the truth about each other. Finally, I stopped.

"Chris….just don't ever do that again, okay? Promise?"

"I promise. I don't need to anymore." He smiled. I smiled back at him, until the silence was broken by Jenn yelling from upstairs.

"COFFEE!" I heard running, and then a slam. "WHOA! I JUST RAN INTO A WALL! Hehe….Look! I dented it!" and then Kam.

"She's never,ever having coffee again." I sighed, and me and Chris left the closet. I turned to him.

"If you want to consider that offer about moving in with us...think about it, okay? I'll see you around."

"Okay, I will. Probably better here than it is at my house." We kissed one more time, and then he left. I smiled, and then went to deal with Jenn, who was now in the kitchen, running around.

"THERE ARE DRAGONS IN THE KITCHEN!" and she started dancing around like a dragon.

Face in palm.

_**Chloe POV:**_

After Jenn finally calmed down (which took a while) we decided to settle in and watch a movie. The movie that was playing that night on TV was "Paranormal Activity." Everyone looked terrified. I'd heard this was one of the scariest movies of all time. It didn't seem that scary to me. It was just a guy and a girl sleeping, when the door slammed shut and woke them up. Simon let out a squeak that sounded like a 6-year-old girl. I laughed, and squeezed in between Derek and Amber to watch the movie. Jenn and Kam came downstairs and sat on the couch opposite ours. Jenn yawned.

"Paranormal Activity? .Ever. It's sooo freaking scary. I love it." She leaned against Kam and promptly fell asleep, a small smile on her face. She was exhausted from her craziness earlier, but I was still amazed at how she could sleep through a movie like this. The movie continued, until the ending, where the possessed chick ate the camera. I actually really liked the movie. Scary, for sure, but still good. Jenn woke up, looking around and blinking.

"Oh…. Is it over? Bugger, I missed it! Did you like the ending?" she asked Kam.

"Kinda disturbing, but yea."

"Please don't tell me you were scared."

"Scared? Yea, right. The movie's not even that scary!" 

She gave him the "Look." He sighed.

"Except for maybe when the picture got cracked, or when she got possessed, or when she killed her boyfriend, or maybe, y'know, the whole movie."

She smirked. "Understandable. It's a scary movie. You were scared. Admit it."

"Nope."

"I thought it was horrible!" Simon said, clutching a pillow.

"Come on, Simon. It wasn't that scary." I said.

"Y-yes it was." he said, shaking.

"Don't be a baby." I said.

"I'm not!"

"Simon." Derek said. "When the Ouija board started moving, you almost crapped your pants. I saw you."

"Deerreeek!" he said. "It's not funny! I just don't like horror movies!"

Then, I got an evil idea, if I do say so myself. I pretended I had to use the washroom, and left. In the bathroom, I summoned Liz. She appeared.

"Hey, Chloe! What's up? Need me to go scouting or anything?"

I grinned. "No. I'm playing a prank on Simon."

Her eyes glinted. "Ooh. Sounds fun. What do I do?"

I told her the plan, then told her to go tell Amber, who would tell everyone else (except Simon) what was going on. I motioned Simon over to me, and winked at Amber, who started to tell everyone what to do. I asked him about some random thing, and then we both came back into the rec. room. I slid in beside Derek. I exchanged looks with Amber, and I knew she'd gotten the plan. I nodded at Liz. She winked, and then started moving the table Simon was resting his legs on. She pulled it away, sending it halfway across the room. He screamed.

"Guys! Did you just see that?" Jenn put on a fake look of terror.

"Oh my God! The demons! It has to be them!"

"DEMONS? Chloe, are there any demons around?"

I pretended to concentrate. My eyes snapped open. "Yes," I whispered. "They're here."

Liz made all of the windows rattle, and knocked over a chair. Simon's eyes were huge, I tell you. Kam concentrated, and a bolt of lightning came down outside, followed by a crash of thunder. Simon squeaked again. Liz stopped rattling for a minute, and let silence took over. Grace and Isabella, who were hiding in the attic, started stomping around and making weird noises with some pipes. Rae screamed.

"THERE'S SOMETHING OVER THERE!" She pointed into the kitchen, where Liz had picked up a knife and was holding it menacingly. She spun in around, and pointed it at Jenn, who threw herself on to the ground screaming, She stuck one leg up in the air like she was being dragged, but I knew she was just faking. She made it look real, though. She clawed at the floor, still screaming.

"HELP! IT HAS ME! SOMEBODY! PLEAASE!" Wow. She was a good actress. She dragged herself into the closet, and Liz slammed the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Simon yelled. "THE DEMON'S GOT HER! SHE'LL BE POSSESED!" Kyle and Jake, who had snuck around back, both tapped on the windows. Simon spun around. "We have to get out of here!" While he wasn't looking, Deryn, who was hiding in the closet Jenn had dragged herself into, slowly opened the closet door. I stifled a laugh. She was wearing a white bed sheet. She snuck up behind Simon, and tapped his shoulder. Right at that moment, Tori, who was invisible under a blur spell, screamed.

"I SEE YOU, SIMON BAE!" He turned, and saw Deryn tapping his shoulder. That was too much. Simon screamed like a girl, (I'm not kidding!) and ran upstairs, still screaming. He ran into his room and slammed the door. We all burst out laughing. Jenn came out of the closet, bowed, then proceeded to laugh so hard she cried. Deryn pulled off the bed sheet, grinning. I heard Simon yell from upstairs.

"I hate you all!" I laughed again, and turned to see Derek smirking at me.

"Nice one. I would say that that was mean to Simon, but that was so damn funny."

"Thanks. Sometimes, I kinda like being a necromancer, you know?"

"Unless you see Dr. Davidoff, right?"

That still bothered me, but I didn't show it. "Right."

He kissed me. "Don't worry about him. He's stuck in limbo. Think about the dance at the end of the week."

The dance. Honestly, I was really excited for the dance. That night, I fell asleep and had a dream about me and Derek at the dance. We were slow dancing, and he was about to kiss me, and…I woke up. The next couple of days passed in a blur for me, until it was the day before the dance. When we got home from school, I suddenly heard screaming from Jenn's room. I ran in to find her asleep, screaming. I shook her.

"Jenn! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! Get UP!"

She sat bolt upright. "Kam? Wh-where are you…?" Her eyes focused. "Chloe?"

I smirked. "Having a dream about Kam, were we?"

"What? No….I'm just used to seeing him, that's all."

"Riiight." I looked around her room. I'd never really been in Jenn's room before. There were about 10 million posters covering the wallpaper in the room of all her favourite bands. A British flag was tacked up against one wall, along with a picture of ….Prince William? Someone had a crush. **(A/n: Sorry, just had to put that in there cause of the wedding! :P)**. Her iPod and speakers took up her night table, along with a picture of her and Kam when they were….13, maybe? They were in front of the CN Tower in Toronto, and they were both smiling, arms around each other. They were really close friends, weren't they? She also had a collage that she made up out of newspapers and magazines on one wall. All in all, a nice room.

"So, what was the dream about then?" I asked.

She shuddered. "It was horrible. I was flying on a narwhal and Mr. T…..he kept yelling at me…"Do your homework! Do your homework!" over and over again and he just kept getting bigger and bigger and then me and the narwhal flew off a cliff and then I was falling and all I could hear was "Do your homework!" Do you know how terrifying that is?"

I laughed. "I've had scarier dreams."

"No way."

"Way. So what are you wearing to the dance?"

"No idea. Something brill, probably. I want to look fab for Spence- well, you know." she said, blushing.

Made sense. I wanted to look nice for Derek, too. Jeez…..might need Tori to help with that. Simon was still pissed at all of us for the ghost prank, so he wouldn't be a help. Maybe Amber? I don't know. All I knew was that this dance was a lot more trouble than it was worth.

BOOM! 15! I love torturing Simon :) it has to be my favourite past time. I had fun writing that part. I thought, "How can I torture Simon today? Oh, I know!" Hope ya enjoyed the Ambis and the bit of Chlerek in there! Next, writin' the school dance! WOOTWOOT! Review if you like dances! And even if you don't, review anyway! I'll love you forever! AND YOU SHALL GET A FREE HUG FROM MY BEST FRIEND ANGELO! And a free chicken. So review! (please.)

Congrats to Will and Kate! 3

-Hollie ;)


	16. Chapter 16: Dances and Heartbreak

**Disclaimer:**

**History class:**

MooCow(teacher): And so, Confederation was created by the blah…blah…blah…..

**Me: *droolz* This is torture. She doesn't even teach us about it. She tells us to read the stupid textbook.**

**Meegan: I knowww! This sucks. **

**Yoshi: Hooollliiieeee….my white out is coming to get you. (she drew an evil face on the white out)**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**MooCow: Hollie? What is it?**

Me: I was screaming because….I love HISTORY! WOOOO!

**MooCow: *Okay. keeps talking, no one listens ***

**Me: *starts writing fanfic ***

**Yoshi: Aren't you going to pay attention?**

**Me: Nope. DP is more entertaining than Confederation. Sorry.**

**MooCow: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Me: DP is more entertaining that Confederation.**

**MooCow: YOU DON'T OWN THAT!**

**Yoshi: You just got owned by the history teacher.**

**Me: *sighs ***

_**Jenn POV:**_

The night before the dance, I had another nightmare. This one was horrible. Maybe because of nerves, I don't know.

11 years old. It's 9 PM. I sit in my room, after being sent there by my adoptive parents for being mouthy with them. My dad comes in. I flinch. He has a look of rage on his face. He's drunk. I know it.

"_Listen, you brat. You better stop giving us so much attitude or we'll send you straight back to that dingy little orphanage we got you from, you hear?"_

"Y-yes."

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"_YES!"_

"_DON'T YELL AT ME!" he yells, and advances. I squeak and flinch back, and by accident a small bolt shoots from my fingers and hits him. He stumbles back._

"_YOU BITCH! STOP DOING THAT! YOU'RE A FREAK, YOU HEAR ME? A FREAK, WITH YOUR LITTLE MUTANT POWERS OR WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS! WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE ADOPTED YOU!" He hits me hard across the face. I fly back and hit my head on the wall. I start crying._

"_Please….no…" He hits me again, and again. I'm sobbing, and I know I'll have a bruise on my face when I go to school tomorrow. I shrink back, apologising, but the blows keep coming, and my face, chest, everywhere…one of his hands grabs my arm while the other reaches for my neck…_

I woke up screaming, covered in sweat, and fought against whoever was holding my arm. I was tangled in my sheets, and that made me thrash even more.

"Jenn! It's me!" I kept thrashing and screaming. Practically hyperventilating. "Jenn! Calm down! It's Kam!" I stopped thrashing and gazed into his brown eyes, which were swimming with concern.

"Kam?" I broke down crying, shaking. He let me lean on him, rubbing my palm with his thumb and gently stroking my hair.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay. You're safe. It was just a dream."

"It w-wasn't a dream." I said, still whimpering slightly. "It was a memory."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I nodded, and told him about my dream, and how it wasn't actually a dream, but an actual memory from my childhood.

"Jenn….your adoptive dad hit you? I never knew that….is that why you ran away?"

I nodded again, blinking back my tears. "It happened every other night…" I slipped down my shirtsleeve and showed him a dark scar on my shoulder. "H-he came at me with a knife once…that's when I knew I had to run away."

His face was pale. "Oh my God…you must have been really strong to put up with that every other night…that's awful." He put his arms around me, and I slowly felt my panicked breathing return to normal. I yawned.

"What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock. " 2:30."

"Oh….guess we should go back to bed, huh?"

He got up and turned towards the door. "Yea."

"Kam…"

"Mm?"

"Don't go. Please." He sat down again.

"You want me to stay?"

"Mm-hmm."

He lay down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. I pressed against his chest, and listening to his gentle breathing, I fell asleep.

_**Chloe POV:**_

The dance is today! I'm so excited! Tori and me even managed to go shopping for a new outfit, so I know I would look great. In the morning, after I got dressed, I came downstairs to see Jenn and Simon in an argument. Jenn's face was red, and she was yelling at Simon.

"I didn't sleep with him! I didn't!"

He laughed. "Uh, right. You both slept in the same bed. That's not sleeping together."

"Simon, it wasn't like that. Don't be stupid." Kam spoke up.

"I think it was!"

"You're such a jerk, Simon!" Jenn yelled. She turned and left the room.

"Oh, she just won't admit it!" Simon said.

"Listen. She had a nightmare. You didn't see her. She was terrified. Screaming. She wanted me to stay." Kam said.

"You liked it! I know you did."

He blushed. "Like I said, it wasn't like that! I wasn't trying to…you know. She was crying. I just comforted her."

Simon opened his mouth to say more, when he froze in a binding spell. I turned to see Jenn, with a few tears going down here face. She shot him a death look.

"You have _no idea,_ Simon. So just shut up."

And on that happy note, we went to school. The first half of the day passed without anything exciting happening. (Unless you count Mr. T yelling at this one random kid because he said he didn't like school.) Then we had lunch. I saw Jenn pull Amber into the bathroom. I followed them.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Jenn turned around, and I nearly fell over in shock. Jenn was wearing _makeup._ "What the…..is the world ending or something?"

Jenn looked embarrassed. "No….I just thought I'd look nice for the dance. So I asked Amber to help me put makeup on."

She wanted to look nice for Spencer, she meant. I hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid. Amber finished putting on the makeup, and we left the washroom.

We entered the school gym, which had been decorated for the dance. The DJ immediately blasted the music, and we all started dancing. I danced with everyone. We were fist pumping, jumping, whipping our hair around, and just dancing like retards. Amber and me even did the macarena at one point. I saw Tori grinding. I rolled my eyes at her, and she stuck out her tongue and winked. At one point, we were doing this African dance that Amber had taught us. It was pretty awesome. When they played "Ten" by Down with Webster, Grace and Isabella started dancing this…really….dirty dance. It was funny, though. We danced until a slow song came on. I looked for Derek, and saw him across the gym. I ran over to him.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" I asked.

He smirked. "Possibly. Do you want to dance?" 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned against his chest. He held me around my waist. We slow danced. It was bliss. Just me in his arms. He tilted my head up with his finger and kissed me. We kissed while we slow danced. I think people were staring, but I didn't care. I was so in love with Derek Souza…and this moment. I wished it could stay this way forever…the song ended, and we broke apart.

"See you next slow dance?" I asked.

"Definitely. Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." A fast song came on, and we went back to dancing like retards. Every other slow song that came on, we danced and kissed together. I looked over and saw Amber and Chris doing the same thing. Jenn was lingering nearby Spencer, who was dancing with Taylor, twisting her shirt, as if unsure whether she should ask him to dance or not. There were couples everywhere, but I knew I had the best boyfriend. Derek Souza…just thinking about him made me smile.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." I smiled, and leaned on his chest again, listening to his heartbeat.

_**Jenn POV:**_

We fist-pumped like BOSSES! I love dances. They're so fun. Except, every slow song, I chickened out on asking Spencer to dance. I saw Derek and Chloe together, and Amber and Chris. I smiled, hoping that me and Spencer could dance like that. After a while, the DJ spoke.

"This is the last song, everyone. It's a slow one." He put on "Drops of Jupiter" by Train. Ooh, I loved this song. This was my last chance to ask Spencer…I saw him, and ran over to him.

"Spencer." He turned.

"Oh, hey, Jenn."

"Do..do you want to dance?" I said it in a rush, just to get it out.

"What?" he said, laughing. "No!"

No… I tried to speak. "I…I thought you l-liked me."

"You? No, I don't like you. Sorry." He turned towards Taylor and started slow dancing with her. I turned away, tears in my eyes. _Eejit. Moron. Dumbass._ How could I be so stupid? How could I possibly think he liked me? I was an idiot. I ran towards the exit, tears blurring my vision, and I crashed into Kam. He looked really nervous.

"Jenn. I was going to ask you earlier, but I…uh…didn't. D'you want to dance?"

Oh…and I wanted to, too.

"Kam…just not right now, okay? Not right now."

"Are you crying?"

"No." and I ran past him, into the bathroom. I felt so bad… I would've danced with him. I would've. But I just couldn't right now. There were only about 5 minutes left to the dance, so I didn't miss much while I cried in the bathroom. I stayed there until the bell rang, when I left and ran home, trying to keep my tears a secret.

When I got home, I ran into my room and closed the door, crying. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I felt like an idiot. _Why _didn't I listen to Chloe…._because you're too goddamn stubborn, that's why._ Spencer had played me. This whole time. He'd pretended he'd liked me to get a laugh out of his friends. _What a douche!_ Yea, and you fell for it, you eejit. But why didn't he like me? I was okay looking, wasn't I? And there was the whole problem with Kam…I felt like the world's biggest bitch. Like, more than Tori type of bitch. Why the frig didn't I dance with him? He was like, my best friend! _You know why? Cause you're a bitch. You broke his heart. Nice one. _Was I a good person? I didn't know anymore. To pass time and get my mind off the dance for a minute, I logged on to Facebook. The first thing I saw on my news feed: _Spencer Jackson is now in a relationship with Taylor Bond. _No…..my tears started again. He.. was going out with her? Like, girlfriend/boyfriend? I know he just played me and all, but there was a part of me that still sort of liked him. You don't get over someone that quickly. I saw that Taylor was online, so I started chatting with her.

Jenn: Hey, r u really goin out with Spencer?

Taylor: Yea Is that ok? I know u rly liked him, he told me.

Jenn: He told u? son of a…

Taylor: don't worry, I wont tell anyone else. U still like him?

Jenn: idk

Taylor: im sorry….if I'd known u liked him I might not have said yes….:/

Jenn: its ok…u rly like him right? Ur happy. That's all that matters.

Taylor: ok…if u say so :/ if ur not ok, inbox me, alright?

Jenn: k, I might. Anyway, g2g. ttyl.

Taylor: bye.

I logged off and crashed on my bed, tears pouring out of my eyes. Spencer hadn't picked me. What was wrong with me? Was I ugly? Was that it? But I'd worn makeup and everything…_stupid! Makeup isn't going to magically make him like you! _Why'd I even care? Why…he played me. Why do you still like him? _I don't! It's just hard to get over someone like that._ I didn't know what to do. Then I made up my mind. I slipped downstairs to the bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy, and there were makeup stains all over my face. I looked horrible. I was horrible. I turned on the tap and furiously washed the stupid makeup off. Then, I ran back upstairs to my room, but not before grabbing a knife from the kitchen. I sat on my bed and rolled up my sleeve, staring at my pale wrist. _Is this really what you want to do? _I…..yes. I put the knife on my wrist, and pressed gently. It hurt. A thin red line appeared on my arm. _Think about this before you cut deeper. Do you want to do this? _Yes…well, no. Not really. I remembered something Amber had told me. I grabbed a marked and drew a butterfly on my wrist, just below the thin cut. I pulled down my sleeve, and set down the knife. No, I didn't want to do that. Spencer wasn't worth it. I lay down, and was going to cry a bit more, when I heard…..Down with Webster? I stood up and went out into the hallway. The music was coming from Kam's room. He was playing "Your Man."

_And if you want me girl, I will be your man. And if you want me girl, I will be here forever. _

Wow. I always knew Kam could play guitar, but this was amazing! And I never knew he could sing. He sounded great. I went to his room and listened outside the room for a bit. The song switched to "Acadia" by Marianas Trench. I loved this song. I listened for a little more, then decided to go in. I pushed open the door and walked in. He looked up. He took one look at my face and set down his guitar.

"Come here." I walked over and collapsed into his arms. He held me close, his arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder for a while. He didn't say anything, or ask why I was crying, He probably thought it was because Spencer said no when I asked him to dance. I was glad he didn't ask, because I couldn't talk about Spencer and Taylor dating yet, and I didn't want to talk about my insecurities. After a while, I finally spoke.

"Kam….I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

"The dance…I'm really sorry I didn't dance with you. I'm such a bitch!"

"Jenn, it's fine. You were upset. And you're not a bitch."

I smiled. "Thanks. But it's not fine. I owe you a dance, okay?"

"Okay. I'll remember that."

"Kam? Can…..can you play your guitar again?"

He smiled and picked up the guitar, and started playing the first few notes of what I recognised as "Beside You" by Marianas Trench. I leaned against him, singing the lyrics softly under my breath. I sighed.

"I love Marianas Trench."

"Me too."

"Did you know they're playing at Bayfest next week? I really wish I could go, but tickets are all sold out."

He stood up suddenly. "God! I'm an idiot!" He went over to his desk and grabbed something. "I bought these last week. Totally forgot to tell you."

"What is it?"

"2 Bayfest tickets. I was wondering if, maybe…uh…you wanted to go with me?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yea, I am."

Well, in that case… "You're serious? Like, you have two legit Bayfest tickets? They're real?"

"Yea, they're real." He handed them to me. My eyes bugged out of my head.

"F-front row? How did you….?"

"Ticket scalper was selling them really cheap, so I decided to get them."

"Oh my God. When is it?" 

"Next weekend, the day before your birthday."

Whoa. Totally forgot my birthday was next week. And I was turning 16. HAH! I could drive legally!

"So do you want to go? I mean-," I cut him off by tackling him in a hug and pinning him on the bed.

"Hell yes, I do! I can't believe this! We're going to Bayfest!" My face was an inch from his, and for some weird reason, I was tempted to kiss him, so I did, lightly pecking him on the lips. He sputtered out something really intelligent (it sounded like this: "zhfyonmspsebaqsxzdneox") and I giggled (Okay, seriously, WTF? I. Do. Not. Giggle.) and rolled off him. He sat up, looking confused, as if he wasn't sure what just happened. I didn't know either. It wasn't like a real kiss, just a friendly one I guess, but still…

He tried to speak again. "Did…did you…" I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Kaaaam! Hellooooo! Snap out of it!"

He blinked. "Whaa?"

I laughed. "You're stupid." I tackle-hugged him again. But when I did, my sleeve slipped up, showing my arm with the butterfly on it. His eyes widened. _Please don't see it. Please don't see it._

"What's on your arm?" Damn it! He saw it!

"Nothing. I was drawing on myself."

He rolled up my sleeve and looked at the butterfly. "Why'd you draw a butterfly?"

I couldn't lie to him. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Whenever you want to cut yourself, you draw a butterfly on your arm. You let it fade naturally. As long as that butterfly's there, you can't cut yourself because you'll kill the butterfly." Tears were in my eyes again. He stared, mouth open in shock.

"You….you…." He pulled me into another hug, and I let my tears flow out again. "Jenn…why? If it's because of Spencer….I'll freakin' kill him." He looked again, and saw the cut above it.

"I thought you said you can't cut yourself while the butterfly's there." he whispered.

"That was before I drew it."

"Jenn. Don't ever do that again, please. Don't even think about it. Promise me you won't ever do it again?"

"I-I won't!"

"Promise me!" I looked up and saw that his face was pale and his eyes were terrified.

"I promise I'll never cut myself again."

He relaxed. "Okay. It's just…cutting leads to other things, namely, suicide. I can't lose you. And you don't want to do that to yourself. You're too…you're too…" He struggled getting the words out.

"I'm what? Too fab?"

He grinned. "I was going to say "beautiful" but "fab" works, too."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

He blushed and smiled. "Well…I…" He was cut off by a loud crash and Tori screaming from downstairs.

**BAZZZINNGAAA! (I think I'm gonna say that all the time now. Mwahaha.) Chapter 16! Hope ya like! :D Review! And to anyone who reviewed last time, I OWE YOU ALL CHICKENS AND HUGS! This week, if you review, you get a laser-shooting tennis racket. FREE SHIPPING! So review! Love ya!**

**-Hollie ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: SORI? TIMON? WTF?

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Honhon! I am being French today. Eet ees awesome.**

**Ugly: Is zat so?**

**Me: Oui. True dat.**

**Ugly: So you're gangsta now?**

**Me: Yea, homeboy.**

**Ugly: Yooo, what up dog?**

**Me: Getting my swag on wit my homies.**

**Ugly: (British accent) True. After this big stupid grass is out of the way. My ball doesn't want to roll on it, so I need to **_**elevate it**_** and drop it in the cup. In the fooking cup.**

**Me: It's a bum-rag, ain't it? You want me to get it for you? Mine's stuck too.**

**Ugly: I'll help you if you help me!  
**

**Me: Okay. Where's your ball?**

**Ugly: 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney. P. Sherman's holding it for me.**

**Me: Can't afford to go to Australia right now, sorry. My ball's in Wonderland, I think the Mad Hatter's got it, but I can't be sure. They're all mad there.**

**Ugly: I see. I don't think you'll get it back. I talked to the spoon rabbit (March hare), the Chesire Cat ate it.**

**Me: Dammit. Tell spoon bunny I say hi, okay?**

**Ugly: He says hi too, and that he got a new, shinier spoon.**

**Me: Mad Hatter stole it, he thought it was tea.**

**Ugly: Darn, spoon rabbit said I could see it next time I visited.**

**Me: I know. ****OFF WITH HIS HEAD!**

**Ugly: *breaks down dancing ***

**Me: LMFAO I LOVE THAT PART!**

**Ugly: Same. I was gonna ask Nemo to find my ball, but he's missing and Dory got lost.**

**Me: Ask the jellyfish.**

**Ugly: Okay. ….he says you don't own DP.**

**Me: BAD SQUISHY! *Stings * oooooowwwwwwww.**

**Sorry for the big disclaimer….but it's all real. -.- we have the WEIRDEST conversations.**

_**Chloe POV:**_

This has truly been one of the weirdest days of my life. When we got home from school, Jenn disappeared up into her room, and stayed there for a while. I sat down beside Derek on the couch, and we just kissed for a bit, when we heard a noise from the kitchen. I ran in and saw…Oh my God. What the hell. What the HELL?

Tori and Simon were making out. Like, hard. WTF? They were kissing so passionately I almost gagged. Derek's mouth was open in shock.

"Simon…WTF?" They kept kissing. Oh my GOD! They were brother and sister! This could get awkward… I'd never even noticed they were getting closer…it hadn't seemed like it at all. Guess they were good at hiding their feelings…? How was I going to tell them they were brother and sister? Kit walked in, and his mouth fell open in shock and horror, just like Derek's.

"Simon? Tori?" They broke apart.

"Oh, hey, Dad." Simon said, looking sheepish. "What's up?"

Kit's face still displayed horror. "You…you and her?"

"Yea. What's wrong with that?"

"I….I…come into the living room." Tori hadn't spoken this whole time. I exchanged a look with her. She winked, smiling. They sat down on the couch, gripping each other's hands. Kit looked unsure of how to tell them.

"Tori….I am your father." Well, that's one way to do it, Darth Vader. Simon laughed.

"Star Wars? Why, Dad?"

"Simon, quiet. Tori, the man you call your father isn't your father. Me and your mother…well, I really am your dad. Simon's your brother."

Her eyes bulged, and she choked out something that was impossible to understand. "HE'S WHAT? SO I JUST…"

"Yes, Tori. You made out with your brother."

She turned on Simon, eyes full of rage. "THAT'S DISGUSTING! YOU'RE MY FREAKING BROTHER? DID YOU KNOW?"

He held up his hands. "No, Tori, I swear-."

A bolt shot from her fingertips, flipping over a chair and causing a loud crash. "I BET YOU DID KNOW! And you…you kissed- we- OH MY GOD!" She hit him with a spell, causing him to fall over.

"Tori," I said. "Don't…" She turned on me, eyes blazing.

"Stay out of this, Chloe." She turned back to Simon. "You…how DARE you!" I saw Jenn come down the stairs, probably wondering what the heck was going on, followed by Kam. Jenn faced Tori.

"Whoa, Tori. Stop!" Holy crap. Was that _Jenn Hunter_ speaking? I thought she hated Simon? Tori backed off for a minute. She glared at Jenn, arms folded.

"What?"

"Can I help?" _Ah._ Normal Jenn was back. She grabbed a pillow and started thumping Simon with it. Tori hit him with another spell. Jenn whacked him really hard, then paused.

"Wait, why are we whacking him? Cause I was just doing it for fun."

"Because," Tori said, gritting her teeth. "He's my brother. And he kissed me."

"What? Eww."

Simon tried to speak. "Tori…I didn't know, I swear! Dad never told me!" he said, shooting Kit a look.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be better off not knowing."

Tori's expression softened. "You really didn't know?"

"No. Guess this means we aren't dating, huh?"

"No. I'll stop beating you up now, I guess. Jenn, put down the pillow."

Jenn looked extremely disappointed. She shot Simon a death look, and whacked him with the pillow one more time before setting it down. He groaned, and sat up, wincing. Tori turned to Kit.

"So you're really…my Dad?"

"Yes, Tori. Sorry I couldn't have taken you in."

She hesitated. "It's okay….Dad."

"Tori?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. Simon groaned.

"Still in pain from being hit with some spells, and I got beaten to death with a pillow, but I'm fine, really. Thanks for asking."

Derek grabbed him and hauled him up. He still looked somewhat shocked. "So, Tori's my…adopted half-sister?"

"Something like that, yea." I said.

He made a face. "This is weird."

"We're supernaturals. Nothing is ever normal for us."

"That's true."

_**Jenn POV:**_

Whoa. Talk about a weird night! Tori and Simon had made out, then found out they were sister and brother. Tori had screamed, ruining my moment with Kam. I couldn't pretend I wasn't a little disappointed. I wouldn't have minded just staying with him, alone, for a while. After the whole Tori/Simon thing was over, me and Chloe sat on the couch, talking about the dance and stuff. I yawned.

"I'm tired. Night."

"Night."

I went upstairs and put on my pyjamas, and collapsed onto my bed, hoping I wouldn't have a nightmare for the third time in a row. I closed my eyes.

_In the car. "Dad" drives up front. It's the night after my beating._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_We are taking you to a doctor."_

"_Why?"_

"_All these things you do can't be natural."_

"_Don't take me there! Don't! Please! I can't help it!"_

_He smacks me. "Shut up. You're going, freak."_

"_I'm NOT a freak!"_

"_Shut UP!"_

_I stay quiet, not wanting to be hit again. We get to the doctors. We walk in and are greeted by an older man._

"_Hello." He says. "I'm Dr. Davidoff."_

_I don't like this man. I don't trust him. He's creepy._

"_It's my adoptive daughter. She makes things move and sends out things from her fingers. It's not normal."_

_I bite my tongue to keep from yelling._

_Dr. D nods. "I see. Come with me, darling."_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Dad" shoots me a look and I know I'll pay for that later. The doctor takes me into a room and lays me down on a bed._

"_Well, Jenn. You make magic, do you?"_

"_No."_

"_It's okay. Don't lie to us."_

"_I'm not." Suddenly, I realised I've been strapped down. I struggle._

"_Let me OUT!"_

"_Oh," he says. "But I can't let you out. You're special, like me. All of you kids, you're all special. Very special." He injects me with something._

"_Special, yes. You're very special, Jenn. Very special." My eyes close. "Special…"_

_The last thing I see is his leering face._

"_Special….special…special…"_

I woke, and sat up in my bed, tears going down my face, breathing heavily, my heart racing. I shook for a minute, before standing up. I walked to Kam's room and opened the door. He was completely passed out, snoring softly. I grabbed his shoulder and shook it lightly.

"Kam! Wake up!"

He groaned and mumbled something into the pillow. It sounded like…. "Raptor Jesus?" I poked the side of his face.

"Kam?" God, he was a heavy sleeper. He turned over, still asleep.

"Oh noes. Need zebras…" he muttered. WTF? I smacked his face.

"God, just get up, would you?"

"Shiny. Ooh, large bird!"

I grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it, harder than I had hit Simon.

"KAM! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

His eyes flew open. "WEASEL COOKIES! ! I mean….what?"

I stifled a laugh. "Do I really want to know what you were dreaming about?"

He sat up, blinking sleepily. "Why? What'd I say?"

"Raptor Jesus, Oh noes. Need zebras. Shiny. Ooh, large bird, weasel cookies, T. Rex."

He shuddered. "Weasel cookies…. anyway, what's up? It's….2 in the morning."

"I had another nightmare."

"Oh…you okay?"

"I think so. This one wasn't as bad as the other one, but I still woke up crying." I told him about my latest nightmare.

"Davidoff? The Edison Group? Was this one real, too?"

"I don't know. I think it was based on something real, cause my "dad" did take me to the Edison Group once, only I didn't know who they were."

He thought for a minute. "Why do you think you're getting these nightmares all of a sudden? It's weird, isn't it? How many have you had?"

"3. This one, the one with my dad, and another one."

"What was the other one about?"

"Something stupid. Mr. T yelling at me."

"Seriously?"

I looked down. "No. It…was creepy. I was in a hospital, strapped down and I couldn't move. You and Chloe were there…my shoulder hurt a lot, like I'd been shot or something. I kept trying to get out but I was being pinned down and I couldn't breathe…and then I woke up. This one's weird because it wasn't a memory."

He looked concerned. "Do you think it's…. I don't know, the future?"

"Are you saying I'm psychic?"

"No, it's just really, really weird that you get these horrible nightmares out of the blue."

"I know. They're getting so bad, I'm afraid to go to sleep."

"Do you want me to stay with you again?"

I nodded. "Please."

I lay down beside him, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the smell of…bacon? Nom. I looked over to see Kam beside me. I poked him, and I'm pretty sure he said "Squirrel shotgun," but I couldn't be sure. I sprang out of bed and ran downstairs yelling "I NEED BAAACCOOOONNNN!" I ran into the kitchen to see Amber holding a frying pan with bacon, while watching a pendant rotate in her fingers. She passed me the frying pan, still watching the pendant, lips moving slightly. I noticed she was crying slightly. After wolfing down about 6 pieces of bacon, I asked her what was up.

"Hey, Amber. Why are you crying and talking to a necklace?"

"Necro thing. I'm talking to my spirit guide. It's my brother, Tyler. You're not supposed to talk to family members, but I'm using my pendant for him to speak to me. If it swings side to side, that means yes. If it spins in circle, that means no. He says he's been watching over me. He's my spirit guide."

"Oh. That's really cool. Does everyone have a spirit guide?"

"I think so. Only some people can't talk to them, but you can try the necklace if you want, even though you're not a necro."

"I will. What's he saying?"

She grinned. "He approves of Chris and says I should ask him out on a date sometime soon."

I laughed. "Wow."

"He also thinks I'm too reckless and I need to be careful."

I shrugged. "Older brothers. So protective." The pendant swung. She watched it for a minute.

"He says thanks."

"Can I ask him stuff?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Down with Webster?"

She rolled her eyes. The pendant didn't move. "He doesn't know who they are. Also, he wants to know if you and Kam are dating."

"Hah. No! We aren't! I don't like him that way!" _Yet._

"He thinks you should."

"He's being difficult. Tyler, stop being difficult!" The pendant swung in a "no." I rolled my eyes and flipped the finger to where I thought he might be.

"He says he doesn't approve of that profanity."

"I can't win, can I?" The pendant swung in a "no." again.

"He says if he could facepalm, he would. I wish he was alive…"

I hugged her. "I know…but at least you can still talk to him, right?"

She blinked back a few tears. "Yea."

"How old is he?"

"He would be…18 today. He died when he was 14. Car crash."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just found out today, talking to him."

"Ooh. Got any more bacon?"

She rolled her eyes again. "There's more in the pan." I proceeded to eat five more pieces.

"He says you eat a lot of bacon."

"Hey." I said, mouth full. "I like bacon. Don't judge."

"He's judging."

"I dislike him. He's a bum-rag!"

"He says thanks."

Those bloody ghosts. So difficult, weren't they? Sometimes, being a supernatural is SO weird… like finding out your boyfriend is your brother, having future-predicting dreams or dreams about weasel cookies, or talking to necklace that's actually your dead brother.

Weird.

**To all my reviewers: I AM TERRIBLY SORRY, YOUR LASER SHOOTING TENNIS RACKETS SHOULD ARRIVE IN THE MAIL IN A MONTH. The people in Thailand who were supposed to be shipping them messed up, but you could always try infiltrating Nintendo, I heard they have some. R+R, this time you get a blue alpaca vacuum! I hope that it won't get lost in the mail.**

**WEASEL COOKIES! (Don't ask, it's like my new favourite thing to say.)**

**-Hollie ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Evil Teachers!

Disclaimer:

**Psycho: YOU CAN'T STEAL A NATIONAL MONUMENT! YOU CAN'T!**

**Me: I SO COULD! I'd just blow it up, take the pieces, and rebuild it at my house.**

**Psycho: And how would you blow up the Washington Monument?**

**Me: With dynamite.**

**Psycho: FACEPALM. You can't! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!**

**Me: Oh, yea? I'll make you a bet. I bet you I can steal it before I'm 20.**

**Psycho: What you wanna bet?**

**Me: My rights to DP.**

**Psycho: DEAL! Wait…you don't even own those in the first place! Hollie?….Hollie?**

**Me: * runs away, comes back 5 seconds later with Washington Monument***

**Psycho: asiduoauwnuiwmvowmvvzaw…..**

**Me: BOOM! GIMME THE RIGHTS! MWAHAHA!**

_**Amber POV:**_

Have I ever mentioned that I really, really hate school? Because I do. A lot. At least it's May and it's almost done, but still! Tracy (Mr. T) drives me crazy! He's been driving me crazy this whole week!

_Monday: _

I was talking to Grace about the movie the Hangover that we watched this weekend, and I was about to say "WTF?" out loud, when Tracy looked at me.

"What the fu…"

"Miss. Ytram? WHAT were you going to say?" He glared in my direction.

"…udge. Yea, I was going to say "What the fudge" because I watched this awesome movie called "All About Fudge" on the weekend and I was just quoting it."

"Alright, Miss Ytram. I will look up this movie and watch it myself." He turned back to the class.

"Nice save." Grace whispered. "Right now, he thinks you're crazy."

"Thank you, Miss Clairvoyant."

_Tuesday:_

"Miss Ytram, I looked up "All About Fudge." There's no such movie."

ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?

"It's not very well known. It's foreign. German, actually."

"Really."

"Yes! I swear on my duck's grave!"

_Wednesday:_

I was kissing Chris in between classes. Man, I love kissing him. We'd been kissing for a while, when…

"Miss Ytram!" I turned around. Of course. MR. TRACY FREAKIN' T.

"Please refrain from kissing your boyfriend and get to class."

"Don't worry." Chris whispered. "I'll see you after Tracy's class, okay?"

"Okay." I squeezed his hand, and went to Tracy's stupid class.

_Thursday:_

I was talking to Jenn about what she was going to wear to Bayfest this weekend, when we were interrupted by- who else?- TRACY.

"Miss Ytram. Not focused again, are we?" I sighed.

"Wait." Jenn spoke up. "I was talking, not her."

"Miss Stewart, I know you were talking as well. Do you think your "amazing date" with Mr. Lautner over there is more important than our English class?" Everyone laughed, and Jenn turned red, as did Kam.

"Oooh." someone said. "Jenn and Kam have a date this weekend!" Jenn slammed her head down on the desk.

"I will KILL him!" she muttered.

"I've seen you daydreaming all week, Miss Stewart. Thinking about Kam, were we? And do try to stay awake. You've fallen asleep twice already this week."

"Well," she whispered so that only I could hear. "It's kinda hard to stay awake when you're only getting a few hours of sleep every night because you're having horrible nightmares!"

I agreed with her. She looked terrible, because she'd hardly slept. I heard her crying and screaming every single night. She was pale, and had huge dark circles under her eyes. I shot Tracy an angry look.

"Back to work, class."

_Friday:_

We were all eating lunch, when this random girl (I think her name was Julia?) came skipping up to our table. She was one of those fake-Barbie-cheerleader girls that made me want to throw up.

"Hey, guys!" she said perkily. "Have you all got your dresses for the semi-formal?"

I spit my drink all over the table and choked a bit. "Semi-formal? Isn't that for Grade 9s?"

She smiled again. Ugh. "Well, last year, due to budget cuts, we weren't able to have it. So we like, raised a bunch of money so this year the Grade 9's get it, and so do the Grade 10's that missed it last year!"

"We weren't here last year."

"Oh. Well, you still get to come! All grade 9 and 10s do!" She bounced away.

"Holy crap! We have to get dresses for the semi-formal!" Tori said. Typical.

"Ew." Jenn said. "I hate dresses. And I hate shopping for dresses."

"They're okay," Chloe said. "I don't mind dresses, although I haven't really worn a really fancy one before."

Just then, who comes up to our table? You guessed it. Mr. Freakin' Tracy freakin' Tchoryk.

"Miss Ytram? What's this mess on the table?" he asked, pointing at the iced tea I'd spit all over the table.

"It's my duck's pond. Ignore it, please." Chris laughed, and I gave him a smile, and proceeded to make out with him, right in front of Tracy.

"Get it cleaned up, Miss Ytram. Now. And refrain from kissing in the lunchroom." He left, but then he turned back.

"Also, "All about Fudge" does not exist in Germany, or any other language." I stared after him.

"How…?"

Chris shrugged, silver eyes glowing. "He has a gift. An evil one."

"Oh, he's evil alright." I turned and made out with him again, and I saw that Chloe and Derek were too, just to piss off Tracy. Jenn and Kam sat there awkwardly, sneaking glances at each other, as if unsure what to do. Jenn was watching Spencer and Taylor make out with pain in her eyes. She said she wasn't over him yet, and I could tell. Finally, Kam looked to make sure no teachers were looking, and flipped the finger at Tracy's back. We all laughed, and he turned around again, asking what was so funny. He saw us making out, and his face reddened, and he stomped away.

"He needs to go hump a doorknob." I said.

"EXCUSE ME?" a voice said from behind me. Oh shiiiiz. But how….?

"He's behind me, isn't he?" Everyone else nodded. I turned around to see Tracy, fuming. Ok, WTF?

"Oh, hey, Tracy. Wassup?"

"I do not need to hump a doorknob, thank you very much. Detention!"

I closed my eyes and gently summoned Tyler. He appeared faintly to my left. I tried to send him a message with my eyes. He nodded, and went and walked through Tracy a million times. Tracy started freaking, jumping up and down and demanding to know who was there, what was happening. We made our escape, running out of the cafeteria.

"Well." Tori said. "That was fun. But we have a more pressing matter to discuss!"

"What?" I asked. "Are we going to look for my duck?"

She rolled her eyes. "No! We, as in the girls, are going dress shopping!"

Once again, oh shiiiz. Shopping with Victoria Enright? She'd make me try on like, 5 million dresses! And I hate dresses! Flazz.

_**Jenn POV:**_

After school on Friday (after a TORTUROUS week) I walked to the park nearby the safe house, just trying to sort out my thoughts and clear my head. I came to the park. Nothing special, really. A simple playground, soccer field and baseball diamond. I sat on one of the swings. The sun was setting and the sky was pink and orange, with clouds that looked purple. A sunbeam shone directly at me, dazzling me. The wind rustled my hair, and I sat and took it all in. Okay, time to think. Did I like Spencer? No. I was still hurt from what he did, but I was slowly getting over him. Slowly. It was a bit hard seeing him and Taylor at school. I'd made a resolution after Spencer turned me down. No guys. They just broke your heart. I didn't need them. But every time I looked at Kam, I thought about breaking it. That was the big question: Did I like Kam? I didn't know. I really didn't appreciate Mr. T's comments about our date on Thursday. Jerk. What had happened last week…technically, he'd asked me out, and technically, I said yes. Did that mean we were dating? Because I honestly wasn't ready to have a boyfriend yet. I liked him, just not "like-liked" him…yet. I mean, when I kissed him, that was…I don't know. I kind of just…wanted to. It was just my way of saying thanks. Huh…now I was confused. I'm pretty sure I didn't like him, but I couldn't deny that something had happened last week. I decided that I didn't like Kam in that way, but I'd wait and see what happens at Bayfest. Cause you never know.

"Mind if I join you?" I looked to see Kam. Speak of the devil…

"Not at all."

He sat on the swing beside me. I stole his hat and put in on my head. He made a half-hearted attempt at getting it back, then gave up and let me wear it. I started swinging, pumping until I got as high as I could possibly go. Then, when it was really high, I jumped off, flying through the air with a shout of laughter, landing on my feet in the sand. I turned around, posing.

"TA-DA!"

He laughed. "You're crazy!"

I bowed. "Why thank you." I sat back down in my swing.

"Don't you ever think you'll break your arm or something?"

"No. I just think about flying, and I land on my feet every time. It's like flying into the amazing sunset."

He looked at the sky. "It is nice." We didn't talk for a bit, just sat and watched the sun go down. It was beautiful, watching the sky go from pink to purple to deep blue. I sighed, and lay my head on his shoulder. He put an arm around me. I tensed for a minute. _No boys. You can't trust them! _I don't care right now. We watched the first few stars appear. It got a bit colder. The wind blew my hair again, and I shivered. Kam took off his coat and handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I won't wear it.

"Yea, you will. Just take it."

I rolled my eyes and put on his coat. I leaned against him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Rawr." I leaned back in the swing, staring at the now dark night sky.

He looked at me, amusement in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Shh!"

He leaned back too. "Jenn…"

"Be quiet for a sec! I'm counting the stars!"

"Counting the stars? That's impossible. There are millions! Plus millions more we can't see."

"But I can try."

"Do you really want me to explain how huge the universe is?"

"Yes. Go ahead."

"Stop being difficult."

"45, 46, 47, 48, 49…"

He smirked. "999. 37. 18.23, 1056, 552, 193 245, 8, 68302…"

I punched him lightly in the arm. "Meanie! You made me lose count!" I sat up and walked to the edge of the playground.

"Come on, I was only joking!"

"Raanh!" I turned away, hiding a smile.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close, his lips lightly brushing my cheek. I was fighting back a smile now. "Jeeeeeeenn. You can't just not talk to me!"

"Yes, I can."

"You just talked to me."

"That doesn't count."

"You did it again!"

"Shut up."

"And again."

"Have I ever mentioned I hate you?"

His grip around me tightened, "No, I don't believe you have. You don't hate me."

"Right now, I do."

"Can we at least continue this on the swings? I'm too lazy to stand right now."

"Well, I had to stand up."

"Why?" 

"So I could do this!" I smiled, and then jumped on him, tackling him. "Raawwwwrrrr!" He fell over, laughing.

"You don't fight fair!"

"I never fight fair, You should know that."

Just then, we heard voices calling our names.

"Aw. We gotta go back." I realised how tired I was. "I don't wanna walk back…even though it's close."

He grinned. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you…oh no. No you don't." He picked me up. I put my arms around his neck, laughing. He carried me back to the house, even though I protested.

"Put me down! Arrgg!" I was trying to sound mad, but I kept laughing. We got back to the house, and he set me down on the couch. I smiled.

"You really are an idiot."

"Thanks."

I groaned. "You're impossible."

"I try." He grinned and put an arm around me.

I looked at him, leaning closer. "You know, one of these days I'll shut you up."

He leaned in, a small smile on his lips. "Really? And how do you plan to do that?" 

I leaned even closer, so my lips were only a few inches away from his. "I don't know. Maybe like this?" And all of a sudden he was leaning in, and so was I, and our lips were about to touch and I was going crazy inside. _OMG! Am I going to kiss him? Do I want to? AAAGH! What's happening? _I heard a voice.

"Hey guys- oh…am I interrupting something?"

We jumped away from each other. I turned to see Chloe.

"Interrupting? No, not at all. We were just talking. Yea, talking. That's all."

Kam jumped up. "R-right," he stammered. "Just remembered I have to go…uh…finish my English report! Yea, I should go finish that, or Mr. T will murder me tomorrow."

'Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Well, I'll finish it anyway." He left. Chloe looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"What were you two doing?"

"Nothing. Talking."

"I saw how close you were. You like him now? Got over Spencer fast."

"I'm not over Spencer yet. I need some time. And I don't like him. I don't really know what just happened. We talked and then suddenly...yea."

She nodded. "I understand. He will, too. I still say you guys would make a great couple."

I sighed. "_Everyone_ says that. I'm going to wait and see what happens at Bayfest."

"If everyone says that, why aren't you two a couple?"

"Because! Chloeeeeee!"

She grinned. "Trust me, Jenn. Having a boyfriend is nice." She turned, and walked away, probably to go make out with Derek. I listened for a second. Oh yea. They were making out.

"Meh." I muttered to myself. "I don't need a boyfriend. I don't trust guys. They suck."

Now you're talking to yourself. Nice one, insane girl.

"I'M NOT INSANE!" I said aloud. "Well…MAYBE I AM! I DON'T KNOW! But being insane isn't really so bad. I mean, you just talk to yourself and whatnot. No big deal. Not at all. What's wrong with being insane? Nothing! You're just weird, that's all. And being weird means you're unique. BEING INSANE IS AWESOME! MEH HEH!" I laughed a really creepy insane laugh I didn't know I could do. I heard something behind me and turned around to see Rae staring at me with a slightly creeped out expression on her face.

"You okay, Jenn?" she asked.

"Uh…yea. I'm okay."

"Cause you were talking to yourself about insanity, that's all."

"I know. What're you doing?"

She shrugged. "Practising burning stuff with my demon powers. You wanna help?"

"Sure!" I said. "I can't really burn stuff, but I can blow it up."

"Fire is fire. It's all the same to me."

"Okay! What are we burning/blowing up?"

"Well I found this old car in the middle of the forest."

"Oooh! I like exploding cars!"

She grinned. "This should be interesting."

One exploded and burned to a crisp car later, we could say it was more than interesting. I hadn't really gotten to know Rae, but we were talking and I like her a lot. She was a tomboy, as I (sort of) was. I could tell she also still felt a bit guilty about ratting out Chloe and Tori at the Edison Group, and that she was trying hard to make it up to them. She was also really freaked out about her mom being the one who was running the Edison Group.

Which reminded me, we needed to start coming up with a plan to kick their sorry asses. But first, I'd much rather go to Bayfest with Kam tomorrow. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

TADA! Chapter 18! Whoa, I'm going at like, a chapter a day! YEA! Maybe chapter 19 will be posted tomorrow if I get enough reviews? * hopeful face* I'm hoping for a lot of reviews! Because I'm baking weasel cookies this weekend, and you can all have some! (if you review). I might even post a picture somewhere or post a link on my profile ;) Love all of my reviewers! Except IronMan007.

**LOL, I'm kidding! LOVE YOU RAECHELLE! :D**

**~weasel cookies~**

**-Hollie ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: Bayfest!

**Disclaimer:**

**Mel: There's a tiger in the bathroom!**

**Me: Oh my god, the Hangover! Love that movie! Especially the Chinese guy.**

**Psycho: JUSTIN BARTHA IS HOT! **

**Me: We know. We know. DIBS ON BRADLEY COOPER!**

**Mel: That means I get the fat guy or the nerd. No fair.**

**Me: You can have the Chinese guy!**

**Mel: But he's like, gay!**

**Me: What's wrong with gay people!**

**Mel: Nothing! It's just that…well, he's a Gaysian!**

**Me: So is Simon!**

**Mel: Simon's not gay! He liked Chloe!**

**Me: Well, too bad. He's gay.**

**Mel: Technically, you can't make Simon gay, You don't own him or Darkest Powers.**

**Psycho: She's right. Anyway, gotta go. So long, gay boys!**

**Mel+Me: Toodaloo, muddfookaaaaaaaa!**

**Gotta love the Hangover! :D**

_**Jenn POV:**_

Gagh! The day is finally here. Bayfest with Kam! I was sooo happy. We were on our way there right now. Kam and me were both sitting in the backseat of Kit's car. Kit kept shooting us amused looks in the mirror, and I was trying to figure out why. When he looked at me again, I finally said something.

"What? Why are you looking at us like that?"

His eyes glinted. "I didn't know you two were a couple."

I realised he was looking at our hands. I'd been holding Kam's hand the entire car ride and I hadn't even noticed.

"We aren't! Kam!" I said, poking him. He'd been completely zoned out the whole car ride, oblivious to the conversation Kit and me were having, and to the fact that we were holding hands.

"What?"

"Would you please tell Kit we aren't dating?"

"We aren't dating."

Kit raised his eyebrows. "And that's why you're holding hands, yes?"

"We are?" Kam realised his fingers were entwined with mine, and went to pull away, muttering apologies, but I squeezed his fingers, letting him know it was okay. Then, I saw the Bayfest stage.

"Oh my Goddddddd! We're here!" We got out of the car, thanked Kit for the drive, and ran to the line-up to get in. We got our tickets scanned, and then we were in to the biggest music festival in Southern Ontario. And I didn't let go of Kam's hand the whole time. The show wouldn't start for another 45 minutes, so I suggested we get lunch. We sat down. Kam looked at me, a funny smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said. "Just thinking about the first time we met. Do you remember?"

_Do you remember? _Every detail.

_**Chloe POV:**_

After Jenn and Kam left, Rae and me decided to have a gaming tournament. We were halfway through the game when Derek walked in, a worried expression on his face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm owning Rae's ass at Zelda."

She laughed. "I'm beating you by a mile. STABBY!"

Her character stabbed mine with a sword.

Derek looked at the score. "Sorry, Chloe. Rae's winning."

"Aww. Burst my bubble much?"

"I can help you." He picked up my controller. After about 10 seconds of gaming, he handed it back to me. I looked. My score was now triple Rae's. She looked at him in shock.

"How did you… I don't even want to know."

"I'm good with games. Can I borrow Chloe for a minute?"

"Sure." She paused the game. I got up and met Derek in the hall.

"What's wrong?"

He furrowed his brow. "I don't know. Just feel like something's wrong, you know?"

"Seems okay to me. Come to my room. You need to relax."

"…..Okay." We went up to my room. I kissed him. "Nothing's wrong."

He pulled away. "Chloe…..I've just got this feeling."

"Come on." I kissed him again. He relaxed a bit.

"I guess it's not that important."

"Better." And I kissed him again.

"I still think there's something wrong."

_**Jenn POV:**_

_We were both 12. I had just run away from my latest set of adoptive parents, who lived just outside of Toronto. I didn't fully know I was a witch, only that I could cast spells. I was terrified, running in the forest, praying no one was chasing me._

_It was dark, raining buckets. I ran, panting, hoping my "parents" weren't chasing me. I was shivering, because I had stupidly forgotten my blooming coat. I tripped on a tree root, stumbled, and fell. Suddenly, someone grabbed me. I spun around, thinking it was someone who was going to take me back to my parents, and I did the only thing I could. I swung my fist and knocked whoever it was flat._

"You punched me in the face." Kam said, laughing. "I had a huge black eye, thanks to you."

"Sorry! I thought you were attacking me!"

_"Jesus!" my attacker yelled. "I'm trying to help you!" I struggled, screamed and accidentally, a bolt shot from my fingers, hitting a tree and setting it on fire. My attacker stopped and stared dumbly. It was a boy my age, with brown hair and brown-grey eyes._

"_I'm sorry! I can't control it! There's something wrong with me. Just...just go away."_

_The first thing he said to me: "You're pretty." I think he was still freaked out because I set a tree on fire and he couldn't think of anything to say._

"_Uh….thanks. I'm Jenn. Jenn Hunter. But stay away from me. I'm a freak with magic powers."_

"The first thing I said to you was "You're pretty."? Really? I guess it's not that hard to believe. You are pretty."

"Thanks. And this is exactly how it happened. Everything is true, I swear!"

_"I'm Kam. And you're not a freak. I think you're a witch."_

_Oh, how nice of him."Witch. Thanks." I turned to leave._

"_No! Not like that. I mean you can cast spells, right?"_

"_Right. How do you…?"_

_"I'm like you, only a half-demon. Tempestras type."_

"_H-half-demon?"_

"_Yea. You got parents or anything? Anywhere to go?"_

"_No. My parents don't want me. My adoptive parents don't want me. No one wants me." And to my surprise, I started to cry, shaking._

"_Hey, don't cry. You'll be okay. You can stay with me and my brother Adam. We're looking for other supernaturals to help us."_

_I wiped my tears. "Supernaturals?"_

_"It's what we are. There are more people like us. Necromancers, sorcerers, werewolves, shamans."_

_He realised I was still shivering from the rain. "Oh, jeez. You're freezing. Here." He took off his coat and passed it to me._

"_Thanks, but now you'll freeze."_

_He waved his hand. "Keep it. I don't care." Lie. He was already shivering._

"_No. We'll share it." I wrapped the coat around both of us. He smiled. He had a nice smile, and he was cute. I pressed close to him._

"_Okay, now follow me. Me and my brother live downtown."_

"_You have a house?"  
_

"_Sort of." We ran through the alleys of Toronto, staying off the streets. Finally, we got to a large building. Kam took my hand and led me around to the back, in an alley. He opened a small door._

"_Through here. Before we go in, I should warn you about my brother. See, he's a different kind of supernatural. He can sort of read people's minds, but he gets overwhelmed sometimes and can't think properly, I guess. He…talks to himself. It's like a mental problem. Just ignore him, okay?"_

_"Okay. Where are we?"_

_He grinned. "Massey Hall. Oldest music hall in Toronto."_

"_You live in Massey Hall."_

"_Technically, underneath it." He pulled me through the door, down a series of steps, into a small storage space. Various things had been set up, and you could tell someone had been living there._

"_This is where you live? Don't people ever come down here?"_

"_Nope. It's been abandoned for years. The door to get in from the building is sealed. I think everyone forgot about it."_

_Off to the side, another boy sat on the ground, muttering to himself. He looked exactly like Kam. Identical twins? Probably. Kam stepped forward cautiously._

"_Hey, Adam. I'm back. This is Jenn. She's a witch and she's going to stay with us, okay?" He spoke as if Adam were a 5-year-old. Adam looked up, and I saw a pair of tortured eyes. There was definitely something wrong with his mind. He spoke._

"_You like her a lot. You think she's really pretty. You want to kiss her, don't you? I bet you do. I can tell. I know. I hear things. People's thoughts…" He broke off. _

_Kam blushed. "Adam! Remember what I told you? When you read people's minds, keep it to your self!"_

_Adam kept muttering under his breath. Kam looked at me, still blushing. I'm pretty sure I was, too. He took my hand._

"_Sorry about that." he whispered. "He can't control it. Anyway, come here. I want to show you something." He took me up another 2 flights of stairs, until we came out into a tiny room, with a little window looking down onto…the stage?"_

_"Where are we?" I asked._

"_Just above the gallery. Secret room, I guess. This is my private concert box. I watch concerts from up here all the time. You like music?"_

_"Love it. I even brought my iPod with me."_

_He smiled. "Same. Don't know where I'd be without music." _

_A band started setting up on stage. Then they started playing. They sounded amazing. I was already in love with them. Kam put his arm around me. Butterflies. I smiled at him. A bruise was appearing over his eye where I had punched him._

"_Like the show?" he asked._

"_These guys are great! Who are they?"  
_

"_Pretty sure they're called Marianas Trench."_

Me, Kam and Adam eventually had to leave Massey Hall after we discovered the Edison Group. We all worked on our powers and became fairly strong, except for Adam, who was completely losing his mind. He got worse and worse. When we were 14, we met Amber and Jake and started travelling as a group. We ran down south past Hamilton, when the Edison Group caught us and killed Adam. Kam was pretty shaken after that. He hardly spoke for months. We were still really great friends, though. I thought back to another time when we were 14. Amber and Jake were out, and the Edison Group was nearby, but I really wanted to climb this tree or something…

_"Jenn. Do you have to climb the tree? The Edison Group's nearby. Plus, it doesn't look stable."_

"_Kaaaam! The Edison Group are a bunch of bum-rags who aren't going to stop me from climbing my bloody tree. I'll be fine."_

_His face fell. "It's just that the last time the Edison Group was nearby, Adam got killed. It's been a month…I just really miss him, you know? We have to stay away from the Edison Group. I don't want to lose you, too." I looked and saw the pain in his eyes. Me. He was afraid to lose me. That was when I realised I couldn't lose him either. I ran at him and hugged him hard._

"_I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I miss him too. I know we've got to keep moving, but I might be able to scout from the tree. I'm gonna climb it for like 5 seconds, okay?"_

"_Okay. Just be careful. And thanks."_

"_I will. And anytime."_

_I slowly ascended the tree, easily climbing it. I looked around. No sign of the Edison Group. Just needed to get a bit higher… I stepped on to a branch. Crack. Oh, shii- it gave out, and suddenly I was sliding down the tree, getting various scrapes and bruises. I finally managed to grab hold of a branch before I hit the ground._

"_Kam? Kinda need some help!"_

_He rolled his eyes. "I told you not to climb it, didn't I?"_

"_Yea. You were right. Rub it in later. Can you help me? I don't know how much longer I can hang here!"_

"_Just drop. I'll catch you."_

_I looked down. "Drop? I can't! It's too high!"_

"_Yes, you can."_

_I looked down again. The ground seemed so far away. " I can't! I can't do it!" I yelled, panicking._

"_I promise I'll catch you."_

_His tone reassured me. I closed my eyes and dropped. Kam sort of caught me, and for 1 second, one split second, I looked right into his eyes and I wanted to kiss him. The moment passed. He stumbled, and we both fell over, laughing. I sat up._

"_Ow….Hey! I'm not dead!"_

_"Well, I promised I'd catch you."_

I smiled at the memory, and was about to ask him if he remembered that, when a voice screamed "KAM!" and a blonde girl ran up to him and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes widened in shock. They kept kissing, and I felt tears springing to my eyes…no. No, no, no, no, no ,no. Kam…a girlfriend? He couldn't have one. He couldn't. First Spencer, now Kam? Guys were all the same. You couldn't trust them at all. _No….please, stop kissing her. Please. You're mine. Mine. _I forced my tears back and swallowed the lump in my throat. I would NOT cry. I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry….._but he's kissing her! He should be kissing you! _Whoa. Where did that come from? Kam pushed the girl off of him, still looking surprised. _Okay, maybe he wasn't expecting that. Good. _Aaagh! What was I saying? I. Don't. Like. Kam. _Yes, you do! _Shut up! _Won't._

"Crystal?" he asked.

"You remember meeee!" she squealed. Ugh. Barbie much? "I missed you! Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere, really. And Crystal, we broke up, remember?" _Yes! Yes!_

She made a fake pouty face. "You were just mad. You didn't mean it."

"Uh, yeah, I did. We're not dating."

She looked at me for the first time and scowled. "Who are _you?_"

"This is Jenn, my, uh, girlfriend!" He shot me a look saying "Just go with it, please." _Easy enough._

"Yea! I'm his girlfriend!" I threw him a huge smile, and kissed him on the cheek lightly, my arms around his neck.

Crystal shot me a death look. "You dumped me for…..HER? Ugh! I can't believe you! Don't ever talk to me again!" She stomped away. I realised I still had tears in my eyes. Kam slumped back in his seat.

"Ugh. Glad I dumped her. Bitch."

"W-when did you date her?"

"Back when we lived outside of Toronto, when we were almost 14."

"Oh….o-okay." He saw the tears sparkling in my eyes.

"Are you crying-? Aww, Jenn." He put his arm around me._ Butterflies!_ "I never really liked her, honest. She was crazy about me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I went out with her to shut her up. Stupid idea."

"Alright." I heard music coming from the stage. "I think they're setting up! Come on, lets go.!" I grabbed his hand. _You're holding his hand again! _So what? _So you like him, that's what!_ He's my best friend, but I don't like him. _Then why did you almost cry when you saw him kissing another girl? Why did you get butterflies when he put his arm around you? _I don't know! Because! I did! _Mm-hmm. _

We got to the stage, to our (front row, OMG!) seats. Down with Webster exploded onto the stage, and I freaked. They played, and then even more bands came on- Arcade Fire, Linkin Park, The Black Keys, The Trews, Rise Against, and Sweet Thing. I screamed so much. All of these bands were AMAZING live. I even caught a drumstick from the drummer from Linkin Park! I practically died from happiness, thanking Kam over and over again. As another band was setting up, Kam pulled something out of his pocket.

"Forgot to give this to you. Happy Birthday." He handed me a small box.

"My birthday's tomorrow!"

"Too bad. I'm giving it to you today."

I opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace, with a pendant shaped like a music note. In the lower part of the note, an emerald gleamed. Oh my god…He bought this for _me?_ I threw my arms around him.

"Kam! It's beautiful! I love it!" _And I love you._ No, I don't! "You even got my birthstone! Can you put it on?"

"Sure." He fastened it on. "It looks amazing. Glad to know you like it!"

"I love it! Seriously, you're the most amazing guy I've ever met!"

"Well, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

Wow. You don't get compliments like that everyday.

_**Chloe POV:**_

Something was definitely wrong. Me and Derek were in my room, just talking (and kissing.) when I realised it was dead quiet. I stopped kissing Derek for a second.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know. You were right. Something's wrong. It's too quiet."

He listened and swore. "It is. Come downstairs."

We ran downstairs. This is what we saw: Everybody bound and gagged. Six men in the room, bearing….the Edison Group symbol on their chests. Oh no…..the leader pointed at me and Derek.

"Grab them." The guards jumped at us. It took five guards, but they pinned Derek down. He roared and made one guard fly across the room, but he wasn't fazed. Soon, Derek was bound and gagged. I didn't even put up a fight. I should have run. I should have fought back. But I didn't. If these guards could beat Derek, I had no chance. When I was bound and gagged, the guards stepped back and counted.

"There's two missing." Jenn and Kam. "One of 'em must know where they are." He pointed at Tori. "You. Where are they?"

"I don't know." He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. She screamed, a few tears going down her face.

"Don't lie to me, bitch! WHERE ARE THEY?"

"I-I won't tell you!" He hit her with the butt of his gun. She screamed again, fully sobbing now.

"Bayfest….they went to Bayfest…..don't hurt me, please..don't hurt me." She trailed off, sobbing.

The leading guard looked at all the other guards. "Bayfest. Down by the lake. Bring all of them. We need to get the others, and bring them to Jacinda."

Rae squeaked out something, her face pale. Her mother had ordered this. Our only hope was Jenn and Kam…. but how could we warn them?

**Oh noes! It's the Edison Group! AAAAAAAAAAAH! We need magical weasel cookies! LOL, random moment there ****hope ya like the chapter! I'm posting one each day! Hopefully I can keep this up! Review! You'll get….uh…I don't know. All of my offers so far have gotten lost in the mail, so I shall be sending my ghost friend Kyle to give you free Jamaican printers created by Goats Incorporated (if you review!) Toodaloo!**

**~weasel cookies~**

**-Hollie ;)**


	20. Chapter 20: Edison Group? Shiiiiiiiiz!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do you want to buy a goat? (paki accent)**

**Supply Teacher (ST): Um…no.**

**Me: (British accent) No? Who's in the house? JAY-Z!**

**ST: Uh…**

***Bell rings ***

**Me: *Walks out of class with Psycho and Mel * Stay whoa. *wink * **

**ST: I'll do that.**

**Mel: Raptor Jesus will nom you. **

**ST: WTF?  
**

**Psycho: OMG, remember the time when you ate me at Movie Club and I tasted like peanut butter and then you regurgitated me?**

**ST: Too much information, guys.**

**Me: WEASEL COOKIES! *leaves still talking about Raptor Jesus, weasel cookies and goats ***

**ST: History homework is…ah, I give up. They're crazy.**

**Me: Why thank you. Read my fanfic online.**

**ST: Fanfic…?**

**Me: (french accent) Oui, honhon!**

**ST: You don't own DP.**

**Me: Shh. Stay whoa. Stay whoa. *winks sexily ***

**Making supply teachers think we're crazy…fun.**

_**Derek POV:**_

We were all tossed in the back of a white van, arms and legs bound, mouth gagged. I tried my hardest to escape, but with all of my strength, I still couldn't escape. Simon was next to me. The van hit a bump, and I was able to loosen my gag slightly.

"Simon." I managed to get out. "Where's Dad?"

He'd never come back from taking Jenn and Kam to Bayfest, even though he was supposed to.

Simon shrugged.

"Did he tell you he wouldn't come back?"

He shook his head. Chloe whimpered slightly. I looked at her, and saw that her gorgeous blue eyes were terrified. A few tears leaked out of her eyes. I shifted over to her and gripped her hand the best I could. She tried to say something, but her gag prevented her from speaking. She shifted so she was leaning against my shoulder.

"Try and summon Liz." I whispered. She nodded, eyes wide. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyes popped open, and she stared at a spot near my shoulder.

"Is she here?"

She nodded. She then motioned at her bonds, and they started untying themselves.

"ELIZABETH DELANEY!" the driver barked. "LEAVE HER, PLEASE!"

Chloe jumped. Her bonds kept loosening.

"Elizabeth. If you continue to untie Chloe, I will shoot her. Is that what you want?"

The ropes stopped moving. I sighed.

"It was a good try, Liz."

I squeezed Chloe's hand gently. She whimpered again. I rubbed her hand reassuringly.

"We'll be okay."

But I wasn't sure myself.

After what seemed like ages, the van pulled to a stop. The guards grabbed us and pulled us out of the van. I stumbled out, and saw the Bayfest stage. We were here. There were hardly any people around. Guess the main show was over, but from what I'd heard, there were still some things going on inside some buildings.

"Where are they?" one guard asked.

"Spread out. We'll find them. They can't be far. Obviously, the main show's over. They're probably in one of those buildings." the leader said.

I nudged Chloe gently. She looked at me, eyes still full of fear.

"Is Liz still here?"

She nodded her head.

"See if she can get a warning to them."

_**Jenn POV:**_

Marianas Trench was the last band to play. They were AH-MAZ-ING! They played all of my fav songs- Cross my Heart, Acadia, and Celebrity Status. When they were done, the lead singer (Josh Ramsay- whatta HOTTIE!) stepped up to the microphone.

"Okay," he said. "Thanks to all the fans who came out to Sarnia's Bayfest! We're going to be playing some more songs in the building to the right over there. First-come first serve! Only about 50 people will be able to get it, so hurry! Love our fans, see you there!"

I looked at Kam. He was grinning. I grabbed his hand. "Well, come on! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

We ran through a bunch of people. When we got to the building, there were a LOT of people in front, but hey, just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't elbow my way through a crowd. We got to the front, security checked our tickets, and we were in. It was a big empty hall, with the stage set up at one end. Marianas Trench walked in.

Josh Ramsay stood up on the stage and said "Congrats to all you who made it in. We're just gonna play some slow songs now, and we want to see our couples out on the floor!"

They started playing "Good to You." I looked over at Kam, but he had disappeared. I found him sitting on a bench, looking upset.

"Why are you sitting down, you twit? Come and dance!"

"I….I didn't think you'd want to dance with me. Just 'cause, you know, what happened at the school dance." he mumbled, looking down.

"I was a total bitch at the school dance. I owe you a dance, remember? And did it ever occur to you that maybe I _want_ to dance with you? Get up." I said, yanking him off the bench. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I hesitated. I put my arms up around his neck, but still didn't get too close. I wasn't really ready for something else…not after Spencer. He pulled me closer. He was stubborn, wasn't he? Like me. I came a bit closer, still hesitant, than finally rested my head on his chest. We slow-danced for a bit, before I finally spoke.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"Oh, you know. Existing."

"Uh…okay."

The band started playing another song. I looked up at him, smiling. For one second, it felt like something was pulling on my shirt. I turned around, but no one was there.

"Did you just feel that?" I asked.

"Yea…what was it?"

"I don't know…weird, though. It felt like a ghost or something. D'you think something's wrong?"

"Not sure…it feels like something bad's going to happen, you know?"

I furrowed my brows, thinking. "Yea…I'm scared."

"Don't be. Whatever's going on, we'll be fine. You want to dance again?" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" I sighed, and leaned against him again, closing my eyes. I'm pretty sure I could have stayed there forever, in his arms. We slow-danced again, and I couldn't stop smiling.

The band finished playing. Josh Ramsay came forward again and said "Okay, this next song isn't ours, but we think it's a great slow song, so we're gonna play it for you. You might know it. It's called Drops of Jupiter."

Drops of Jupiter. Oh…Spencer…I had a flashback of the school dance, when I'd finally gotten up the courage to ask Spencer to dance, and he'd said no. The song that was playing…Drops of Jupiter. _"You? No, I don't like you." _What he really meant: _"You? Why the heck would I like you? Are you crazy?" _I could see his face clearly; his green eyes laughing at me, his smile…I couldn't hear this song right now. I just couldn't. I thought I was alright, but hearing the song just reminded me off all the pain I had felt. I pulled away from Kam, crossed the dance floor and sat down, tears brimming in my eyes. He followed me.

"Jenn, come on. This is a great song…" He broke off when he saw the tears flooding down my face. "What's wrong?" He sat down and put his arm around me. I pushed it off, and moved over. "C'mon, Jenn. Why are you crying? Did I…did I do something?"

"It's nothing. I just randomly cry sometimes. None of your business."

"Jenn. You can't just hide all your emotions away, It doesn't work. Tell me what's wrong."

I looked up at him, and found myself lost in his face, his amazing, amazing brown-grey eyes, his brown hair, that one cute little piece that always stuck up, no matter how many times he tried to flatten it, his absolutely adorable face…whoa, Jenn. Back to reality here! _Huh? What? Shut up, I want to look at him again._ Helloo? You were crying? _Riiight. Knew that._ Gagh, just talk to him!

"At the school dance…Spencer….I asked him…he…." That's when I completely broke down. Kam held me, letting me sob into his shoulder, stroking my hair gently. Between sobs, I told him everything. About how I'd liked Spencer from the first time I saw him,(which he knew) how I'd gotten to know him, how I'd thought he'd liked me too. I told him about how I had asked him to dance, and how he'd said no, and everything in me was just crushed, every hope of him liking me back, and how I felt so insecure, and wondered what was wrong with me and nearly cut myself. And how I'd found out he was dating Taylor and I had just broken inside. The worst part was that I knew it would happen, Chloe had warned me, but I stupidly hadn't listened. I told him about my resolution to stay away from guys, because they only broke your heart, and pretty much spilled out all of my insecurities, from how I thought my ears stuck out to how my feet were gigantic. He was quiet for a long time after that, still holding me. I realised I was shaking. It was quiet, and I realised the band had stopped playing Drops of Jupiter. Then he spoke.

"Jenn, listen to me. Spencer is a jackass. I mean, I knew you liked him, but for him to play you like that…you deserve better than him, so much better. I had no idea him and Taylor were dating…that's why you almost cut yourself. And don't stay away from guys. Just because there's one douche doesn't mean they're all bad, you know. Don't cry, please." He gently wiped the tears off my face, and kissed my forehead. Now, last week, I would've freaked and slapped him away. I didn't mind now. It was really nice, actually. But still….I didn't trust guys. I trusted Kam completely. He was my best friend, had been since we were 12, but I just couldn't do a relationship.

"Kam…I…I can't. I'm not ready."

"Jenn, I promise I will never, ever hurt you the way Spencer did. You can trust me with anything, and I'll never let you down. I promise I'll always be there for you, okay? And…and if you don't want me…well, you'll find someone who's perfect for you."

I had stopped crying, but he still held me. _Come on, do it! Kiss him! Something! Anything! Ask him out! _But I…_"But I" nothing! You like him now, that much is obvious! You've always liked him a little! Don't deny it!_. I'm not denying that! _Good. Come on Jenn. Think about it. Go for it! You heard what he said! He's not going to hurt you like Spencer. _I know he won't. He never has. I looked down at my new necklace. _So, made a decision yet? _Yes, I had. _Finally! _I don't know, okay!_ What do you mean, you don't know? _I mean, I don't know! I mean, I think I like him!_ HA! _I stepped back, and slowly put my arms around his neck again. "Thanks….for everything, Kam. But I don't think I'll find someone."

"Believe me, you will. You're a smart, funny, talented, extremely beautiful girl. You're perfect."

I blushed (Weird, cause I never do) and turned away from him. "Rawr."

"What? What'd I say?"

"I'm mad at you." I said, concealing a smile.

"Why?"

I turned back to face him, with a fake sad look. "Because. You're …you're so…AGH! I… I think I'm falling for you and there's nothing I can do about it!"

His face displayed blank shock for a minute, but then he put his arms around me, grinning. "Aww, really? You _think _you like me? I'm flattered."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't get your hopes up." But I still blushed.

"You like me! I know you do!"

I scowled at him, half-grinning. "Maybe. That's why I said I wouldn't find someone, yes?"

"Well, that's good because," his voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you."

Whoa. How do I respond to that? There were four options I was considering. One was " Yea, I'm totally fab, right?" Another part of me was just thinking in gibberish. "Alkjdiviekwmmwiviqonv…" Another part of me (the part that always spoke in Italics) wanted to scream and tell the world "_Look! He loves me! ME! He does! He LOVES ME! I told you he did! I told you!" _And another part of me wanted to say "I love you, too." But I was mostly thinking gibberish. I opened my mouth, trying to say "I love you." But it came out like this:

"I….I….I…."

"Uh….what?" Nice one, Jenn. Now he thinks you're bloody crazy! Just tell him you like him! ADMIT IT, DAMMIT!

"Kam…." Ooh! I said a full word! ACHIEVEMENT!

"Yea?"

"You're an eejit." A sentence…but not really the one I was looking for. My stupid brain screwed up. Rawr!

"Wh-what?" Damn it! Fix this! He'll hate you forever if you don't change something! Brain! Work, will you!

I smiled at him. "Never mind that. And okay, I'll admit it. I like…someone." Ooh, that's better. Nice comeback from that.

"And who would that be?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You, stupid."

He smiled, and leaned closer. I reached up to meet him. Our lips were an inch apart…..when the doors to the building banged open. We whipped around to see- HOLY WEASEL COOKIES!- six Edison Group guards, holding quite a few people bound and gagged. _Chloe. Derek. Amber. Tori, Simon.…. oh no._ _Well, actually I don't care about Simon. But still! _Of course, they had to come bursting in and ruin my (almost) kiss. If only they waited another minute…_forget that! They've got guns! Run! Fight them! Something! Just don't die! _Two men had guns pointed at Chloe and Derek, sending a silent warning saying that if we tried anything, they'd shoot them, and then us. One of the men (the leader?) pointed at us.

"There." he said. "That's them." Chloe struggled, trying to pull away from her captors...

Gunshot.

**MWAH! CLIFFY! Mwahahahaa…who got shot? Won't tell! I'm too lazy to write an author's note. Review! DO IT FOR THE WEASEL COOKIES!**

**Jesus Christ is in the moon!**

**~weasel cookies~**

**-Hollie ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: Mortal danger much?

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own DP!  
**

**Ugly: Gasp. You're admitting it?**

**Me: Yea. I'm being honest today.**

**Ugly: Is there something wrong with you?**

**Me: Yea. Had some coffee.**

**Ugly. Oh, shiz. Everyone, run. RUN AWAY!**

**Me: (explodes into crazy hyperactive bouncing-off-the-walls girl) LALALALA! I LIKE WEASEL COOKIES!**

**Ugly: Oh dear god.**

**Me: WHEEEEEEEEE! RAPTOR JESUS AND ALPACAS!**

_**Jenn POV:**_

I screamed. Chloe stared at the dart in her arm, mouth silently opening and closing, I silently exhaled. It wasn't a bullet, just a tranquilizer. Still, that wasn't good. She tried to say something.

"De-Derek…?" and she crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Derek's eyes widened, and he struggled, but the guard stuck his gun up against Derek's face.

"Don't try anything, or you'll be next." Derek stopped moving and glared at the guard, eyes full of hate. My mind was racing, as I was trying to think up a plan. I poked Kam. He looked at me, still watching the guards carefully.

"Lightning bolt." I whispered, trying not to move my mouth. He gave a small nod to show he understood. He closed his eyes, trying to summon a lightning bolt and hopefully disintegrate some guards. One of the guards pointed a gun at him.

"That one's dangerous. Shoot him?" he asked the leader.

Nod. The gun fired. I screamed.

People were running and screaming at the sound of gunfire. Everyone evacuated the building (except for us) I stared in horror at the dart in Kam's shoulder. He looked at it, fairly surprised.

He turned towards the guards. "Was…was that necessary…? Did you really have to…"and he dropped.

I turned towards the guards, anger pretty much coming out my ears. They did NOT just tranq my best friend/(almost) boyfriend! They didn't know who they were messing with, obviously. I had to fight them. "You bloody bum-rags. Why'd you have to go and ruin my first kiss? Just so you know, I'm going to kill you."

I fired a bolt at Derek's guard, who dropped to the ground. Derek pulled free of his bonds and pretty much tackled everyone else's guard. Rae shot fire at one, who jumped back onto Deryn, who froze him into a block of ice. Tori shot a bolt at one guard, knocking him flat. Amber summoned Liz, who knocked out another guard with a board. Four guards down, two to go. Isabella and Jake ran over to where Kam and Chloe were, trying to wake them up. I shot a bolt at one guard. It hit him, and he screamed.

"You little bitch!" Darn. He was supposed to die! He pulled out his gun and fired at me. All I thought was: _Darn, I'm gonna get tranquillised._ What hit me wasn't a tranquilliser. A real bullet grazed my shoulder. He shot me. For real. What an asshole. Derek tackled the other guard, knocking him unconscious. The last guard (the one I had hit) walked up to me, leering.

"I'll have to deal with _you_ myself." He pointed his gun at me.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the shot to come. Electricity filled the air, and suddenly a lightning blot came out of nowhere and fried the advancing guard to ashes. I turned to see Kam, looking a bit dazed, but awake, thanks to Isabella. I ran and tackled him in a hug, completely forgetting about my shoulder.

I looked at him, smiling. " I'm not dead. Thanks."

He mumbled something I couldn't really understand. His eyes were still a little unfocused from being tranquilized.

"Riiight. By the way…are you kinda my boyfriend now?" I said.

"You wanna get off of me first? Remember I just got tranqued. I'm sorta dizzy…"

"Oh, sorry." I got off of him and helped him up. "Answer my question now? Are you?"

"I don't know. Am I?" He smirked.

I sighed. "As annoying as you are, yea, I think you're my boyfriend. Or a least you should be."

His face broke into a smile. "Guess it's official then. You're my girlfriend."

I was seriously so happy. Happier than I'd been in a while. I was going to say something, when Kam saw my shoulder.

"Holy shit! You got shot? That looks pretty bad, Jenn. You need a hospital or and ambulance or something…"

I placed a finger over his mouth, shutting him up. I'd actually forgotten about my shoulder, which still didn't hurt…much. "My shoulder is temporarily fine. Now just shut up, you prat." I grabbed his shirt, yanked him forward and kissed him hard on the lips. He hesitated for a second, like he wasn't expecting that, but then he kissed me back. Jeez, he was a good kisser. I heard laughter and talking from the others, and a "Well, it's about time!" from Amber. Simon said something idiotic, like he always does. But I didn't care. All that mattered to me was this kiss, and that we were both alive. All I could feel were his lips against mine and his hand in my hair (which I'd streaked green this morning). My first real kiss. My first real boyfriend. (And yes, I know I'm 15 and I still hadn't had a boyfriend, but it's hard to get a boyfriend when you're constantly on the run and you have a half-crush on another guy.) Point is, it was amazing. I stopped for a minute.

"There. Ya happy?"

He didn't answer, just leaned in and kissed me again. Which was okay with me. Suddenly my shoulder exploded into white-hot pain. I guess the shock had worn off by now. Jeez! It was only a graze! Why the heck did it hurt so much? We broke apart (sad face). For one second, I just stared at him, with a stupid grin on my face. Then, I remembered my shoulder. Of course, my barking shoulder had to go and ruin that kiss. Bloody hell.

"Ow, Ow, OW! That effing hurts!"

Amber ran over to me. "Jenn? Are you okay?"

"Fine. It's just a graze. No biggie. Kinda hurts a bit."

"Uh…Jenn?" Kam said. "Hate to tell you this, but your shoulder's gushing blood. You need the hospital."

Hospital? Shiz. "No! Please! Not the hospital! I hate them!"

"He's right." Amber said. "We should call-," She was cut off by the sound of another gunshot. Blood spattered my clothes- but it wasn't my blood. Amber had gone rigid and pale, mouth moving silently. I looked down to see a hole in her thigh. I looked to see who had shot her, and saw that one of the guards had come around and managed to point a gun at her. Derek immediately tackled him and slammed his head on the floor, knocking him out cold again. Amber looked down at her leg.

"Flazz." And she fell, crying in pain. We caught her.

Something clicked in. _My best friend's been shot!_

"Amber! Stay with me! Don't pass out! Please!" I said, tears starting. Chloe (who had finally woken up) and the others came running over.

"Oh my God!" Chloe yelled. "She needs to get to the hospital!"

"We can't risk the hospital." Simon said. "The Edison Group might find us!"

"SIMON! WE'VE BOTH BEEN FREAKING SHOT! WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!" I screamed at him.

"Jenn." Kam said, looking me in the eyes. "Calm down. Simon's right. It's not safe, and right now we don't even have a guardian to sign papers and all that."

I glared at him. "Not you, too! She'll die! Isabella, Jake, can't you heal her?"

They shook their heads. "I'm sorry." Isabella said, tears in her eyes. "The wound's too big for us to heal. I can't even heal your shoulder."

I broke down, all out sobbing, partially because my shoulder really hurt now, partially because Amber's face was dead pale. "What're we going to do? Simon, can't you get a hold of Kit?"

"No." he said. "I don't know what happened to him."

I screamed in frustration. "We've got to DO something!" My vision was starting to get a bit fuzzy. I remembered I was still losing blood, too. Kam gripped my hand.

"It'll be okay. I've got an idea." I looked into his eyes, and collapsed.

I came to a little bit later, going in and out of consciousness. From what I saw, this is what happened:

We wrapped Amber's leg in her sweater, covering up the wound in her thigh. The wound was near the edge, so it was unlikely that it had hit the bone, but it was still big. My shoulder was easily hidden by my jacket. We tied all of the Edison Group guards up, and left Bayfest carrying me and Amber. Once in a while, I would come around, mutter something incomprehensible, and pass out again. Amber, on the other hand, was white and silent. If you couldn't see her chest moving, you would think she was dead. Derek called an ambulance. I could tell he felt really bad about Chloe being tranquilized, so she tried to comfort him, but he was still upset. The ambulance pulled up.

"Alright," the paramedic said, jumping out of the back of the ambulance. "Who are the gunshot victims?"

"Me and her." I said, pointing at Amber.

"We'll need more than that." he said. He walked over to me. I was conscious. "What's your name?"

"Uh..uh…uh…Je-" I said, not wanting to say my real name but not knowing how we could fake it, either.

"Her name's Christine!" Kam said, putting on a fake British accent. "She's my sister. I'm Matthew, her brother."

Oh, good idea. We looked somewhat alike, so his story could work. We both had brown hair and brown eyes. The paramedic nodded.

"Okay. Last name?"

I could see Kam quickly thinking of an answer. "Tchoryk! Yea, Matthew and Christine Tchoryk. Our dad's Tracy Tchoryk. He teaches here? Well anyway, he's in England right now, visiting our mum, but I already called him. He knows about Christine and he's going to get a flight as soon as possible." Something told me Mr. T wouldn't approve of us borrowing his name.

"Alright. And this other young lady?"

Oh shiz. Amber and Kam looked absolutely nothing alike, so he couldn't say that she was his cousin or sister or whatever.

"Uh….she's a Mexican exchange student. From Mexico. Yea. Her name's…Juanita Chihuahua! She's a friend of ours." I mentally facepalmed. _Chihuahua?_

The paramedic raised an eyebrow. "She's from Mexico, you say?"

"Yea! We've talked to her parents already. She lives with us, though.

Amber chose this moment to open her eyes briefly. "Hola," she said helpfully. "Como estas? Enchiladas!"

There was so much pain in her voice… the paramedic loaded me and her into the van. They injected me with something, and I passed out again.

I woke to bright white lights in my face, and an annoying beepy noise. _Ugh. Can someone shut that thing up? It's annoying. _Beep…beep…beep…._AAGH! I'm gonna lose it! _I opened my eyes completely to find myself in a hospital bed. My shoulder hurt. Oh my God! This was just like my nightmare!

"Hello?" My vision focused, and I realized Kam was sitting beside me, holding my hand.

"Kam?" He jumped, and looked at me.

"Christine? You're awake!"

I laughed slightly. "You don't have to call me Christ-," He shut my up with a look, motioning at the nurse in the room. "Oh…I mean, hi, Matthew."

"Oh, hello, sweetie," the nurse said. "You're awake now! I have good news! The wound to your shoulder wasn't very deep, and it should heal completely within a month and a half, but you can leave the hospital today! You didn't lose too much blood, so you don't need any transfusions. You just need to keep changing your bandages every few days.

"Really? That's great!" I said with fake enthusiasm. She left. I rolled my eyes at Kam.

"How fake was she?"

He laughed. " Pretty fake. How are you?"

I touched my shoulder, which was covered in stiff bandages. "Could be better, but I'm alright. Kinda sore."

"Makes sense. You were shot in the shoulder."

"Shut up. You been here all night?"

"Yea. Didn't sleep. At all." I looked at his face, and saw that he was pale and had huge dark circles under his eyes.

"Jeez, Kam! You could've slept!"

"I needed to make sure you were alright. By the way, happy 16th birthday."

"It's my birthday?" Right. My birthday? Huh? "Whoa! I'm 16! Ha! I'm older than you!"

He grinned. "Not for long. My birthday's in June."

I touched my shoulder again. "Ow. What a lovely birthday present. Gunshot to the shoulder."

"Could've been worse. You could've been hit in the leg like Amber-," He stopped, like that was something he shouldn't have said. I sat up quickly.

"Amber! Is she okay? Oh my God!"

"She's fine."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're a rubbish liar. Tell me. Now."

He bit his lip. "Jenn…she…"

A few tears leaked out of my eyes. "Kam? She _what? _What? Is she okay? Is she…is she dead?"

"No, she's not dead. But…it's not looking good. She lost a lot of blood. She's still being operated on."

"Oh…" I started crying. "She can't die! She can't! This is all my fault!"

He kissed my cheek. "Oh, Jenn, it's not your fault! If anything, it was mine."

I wiped away my tears. "Your fault? How the bloody hell was it your fault?"

"I was the one that stupidly got tranquilized. If I'd been awake, I could've helped you and then you wouldn't have gotten shot and then Amber wouldn't have needed to come over to you and then she wouldn't have gotten shot…"

"Don't be stupid! It was my fault!"

"My fault."

I sighed. "My fault."

"No, it wasn't! It was my fault!"

I rolled my eyes. "No. You know whose fault it was? The bloody Edison Group, that's who. They fired the gun. It's their fault."

He thought about that for a second. "Can't argue with that."

I laughed, kissing him lightly on the lips. "You are so stupid sometimes…"

"But you love me anyway, right?"

"Right. Where's everyone else?"

"Outside, waiting for you to wake up and for Amber to finish being operated on. You want to go see everyone?"

"Yea." I stood up, and realized I was wearing nothing but hospital scrubs. "Agh! Let me get changed first!"

_**Amber POV:**_

Everything hurt. So much pain…especially in my thigh. WTF? It hurt like a rabid chinchilla! And my duck…where was my duck? I couldn't find him…I want to find him! Where is he? Suddenly, the pain disappeared. I felt like I was floating. I rose, up above the operating table I was strapped on. Whoa! I'm weightless! And I'm somewhat…transparent? I looked down with interest at my body on the table, and the surgeons crowded around it. _Huh…my body._ HOLY SHIT! Am I dead? Why am I floating? Am I a ghost? WTF is going on here? I want back in my body. Now. I concentrated, trying to get back into my body, but I couldn't. I WANT MY BODY! No. I am NOT dying. I don't want to die! I can't! Not now! I just got a boyfriend! _Chris…I'm sorry. _His face appeared before my eyes, his dark brown hair in his face, his silver eyes, his sad smile…no! Chris! Don't go! I don't want to die! The surgeons were talking.

"We're losing her!"

No! You're not! I'm right here! Just not in my body! I looked at my spirit self. I wasn't wearing scrubs anymore. I was wearing my favourite outfit. I looked at my arms…my scars were gone. Suddenly, I felt a light behind me. _Is it "the light?" Oh, please. That's so lame. "Go into the light, Amber!" _No way. No way. I'm not dying! I need to save my duck! I need to talk to Chris! I need to torture Tracy! I can't die! Suddenly, I saw the outline of a person standing in front of the light. He's so familiar. He looks like me. Same eyes, same hair. A few years older, maybe. He smiled.

"Amber."

My eyes widened. "T-Tyler?"

And I ran at him, jumping into his arms.

_**Chloe POV:**_

We were all grouped in the waiting room. I had my head on Derek's shoulder, half-asleep. We were joined by Jenn and Kam. Jenn had changed into her normal clothes, and looked okay.

"Hey." I said. "How are you?"

She smiled. "I'm okay. I can leave today. Just gotta keep changing the bandages."

Isabella and Jake stood up. "Consider this our birthday gift to you." Isabella said.

They both placed glowing hands on Jenn's shoulder. The glow got brighter, and then faded away. Jenn looked at her shoulder and gasped.

"Holy crap! It looks like it's a month old now! Barely there!" she said. "Thanks!" She hugged Isabella.

"No problem. It's because I love you." Isabella said. "Now, I need a nap. Healing is tiring…" and she fell asleep in her chair, blonde hair all across her face. Jenn sat in the chair beside me.

"How's Amber?" she asked, a worried expression on her face.

"We don't know. The surgeons went in there ages ago."

Suddenly, the doors opened and the head surgeon came out, a sad expression on his face.

"Girls…"

"What?" Jenn asked. "What is it?"

"She seems to have slipped into some sort of coma. She won't wake up or respond to anything. It seems like she's still alive, but there's no pulse. I'm sorry."

Jenn put her head in her hands and began sobbing. Kam put his arm around her and pulled her close, his face pale. I buried my face in Derek's shoulder and let a few tears leak out. Gone. Amber was gone. I saw an outline of a person shimmering nearby. I pulled and summoned the ghost. When I saw who it was, I cried even harder.

Amber was standing there, holding hands with what looked like her older brother, Tyler.

"Chloe." she said.

"Amber…?"

"Is she here?" Jenn asked. "Her ghost? Oh my God…" She started sobbing again.

"Tell her not to cry." Amber said, looking simply at peace. "I'm not dead."

"Y-you aren't dead? Then h-how are you…?"

"I think, because I'm a necromancer, I'm having a near-death experience. I'm not dead, or alive, really. It's the in-between stage. Tyler says it's not my time to go yet, so I can choose to go into the light, or I can choose to return to my body."

"So you're coming back?" I wiped away my tears. Chris, who had joined us during the night, perked up.

"She isn't dead?" he asked. "Please, Amber, come back. Come back to me!"

She nodded at him. "Tell him I am coming back. I'll be there soon, don't worry. I just want to talk to Tyler for a bit longer."

I nodded, tears still glistening on my face. "What if you can't get back?"

"Then…tell Chris I love him, and tell Jenn that I'm happy for her and Kam and that they'd better get married one day, and tell Simon he's an ass, and tell Isabella that they're planning to kill off Morgan on Criminal Minds (I saw some weird stuff in the light), and torture Tracy for me and find my duck!"

I nodded. "I promise I will."

"If I don't come back…I'll miss you, Chloe. Also, tell Derek he's a smelly wolf-boy."

I laughed. "Okay. I'll miss you too."

"Bye."

Her and Tyler faded.

I hugged my knees and sobbed.

_**Amber POV:**_

I stood in the light, embracing Tyler.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'll miss you, and there's so much I want to ask you about…"

"I know." he said. "But you have to go back to your friends. I'll see you again someday."

"That's cheerful."

He laughed. "I know. I'm hoping I won't see you for a while. You've got a lot of life left to live, Amber. Live it for me. And you have to stop the Edison Group. You have to."

"Oh, Tyler…I promise I will. For you. For all the supernaturals. I will."

He nodded. "Okay. Anyway, bye, sis, for now."

"See you around, bro. Talk to me with my necklace, okay?"

"Okay." He faded, and the light disappeared, I descended back into my body.

I woke, to find myself in a hospital bed. My leg was wrapped in bandages and hurt like hell. _What the…_where am I? Then I remembered. The gunshot. The hospital. The operation. Me floating. Tyler…I opened my eyes, to find everyone, and I mean everyone, standing in front of me. I looked around at all the faces, before my eyes finally landed on one. Chris.

"Chris? You're here?"

"Yea. Amb. I'm here. How do you feel?"

I gazed into his silver eyes. "Like I got shot in the leg."

"Here," Isabella said. "Me and Jake can heal you a bit, so you don't have to stay here for a week."

Her and Jake pressed glowing hands against my leg. I immediately felt the wound closing up, my skin going back together. A huge amount of pain disappeared.

"Wow!" I said. "You guys rock. Oh, and Isabella, they're planning to kill Derek Morgan on Criminal Minds."

Her dull blue eyes went huge. "What? No! They can't! He's too hot!"

"Well, they are. Sorry."

She pouted. "That's not cool. I'm writing them a letter, saying that they have to keep Derek Morgan because he's got a ten-pack! But…I need another nap right now."

I looked at Chloe. "Hey."

Her face split into a smile. "Amber! You scared us! Don't do that ever again. You hear me?"

"I hear ya, girlie. I'm not planning on dying again anytime soon."

"Amber," Jenn said. "I am so sorry! It's my fault…" She continued to ramble on about how she felt so bad, and all this stuff.

"Jenn. Shut it."

She stopped. "Uh…okay."

"So does anyone know when I go home?" Chris kissed me on the forehead.

"I think that now that Isabella and Jake healed you, you should be able to leave today! You'll need to recover for at least 2 weeks, though."

"As long as I'm healed before the semi-formal."

Tori's eyes went huge. "Omigosh! The semi-formal! We have to go dress shopping for that!"

"Aww, Tori, I don't wanna buy a dress!" I said, half-whining.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yea, you do. You're coming as soon as you're healed."

I rolled my eyes. "Fiiiiine."

I sat up. "So, can I go now? This bed is uncomfortable."

Chris smiled. "I don't see why not." He called a nurse. She bustled in, checked all my vital and all that crap, and declared that I could leave. I got changed (man, I hate hospital scrubs!) and we went out into the lobby. Sorry, hospital. I'm getting the hell outta here.

_**Jenn POV:**_

Amber's alive! ALIVE! So my birthday hasn't sucked too much this year. As we were leaving the stupid hospital (Oh, how I hate them!) a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to see Kam. I smiled.

"So," he asked. "How's your birthday?"

"Well, I got shot in the shoulder, my best friend nearly died, and I still have no presents. Also, I think I'm dreaming because this is all so weird."

He had an amused smile on his face. "Dreaming?" He leaned in and kissed me.

"You know," I whispered. "When someone says they're dreaming, you're supposed to pinch them, not kiss them."

"I figured you'd get pissed off if I pinched you, so I kissed you."

"Good logic." And I kissed him again. Chloe ran up to us, tears streaking her face.

"What's wrong, Chloe?" I asked.

"I-I…me and Derek were talking, and we figured someone must have betrayed us to the Edison Group…Derek said he found a tracking device on one of our cars and the only person who could have put it there…"

"Who? Who is it?"

She looked stricken. "My Aunt Lauren. She's betrayed me, again."

**Jeez! Looooong chapter, I know! It was fun to write! Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! R and R! Pleaaaassee! I'll hug you! Invisibly for people who live far away from me! (so, like, everyone except IronMan007) Hehe! Next chapter up ASAP! Because I'm done all my school projects and crap. BTW, IronMan007 and me had the lucky opportunity to meet Kelley Armstrong last Wednesday. It was pretty awesome! I feel lucky. I even gave her the link to my fanfic. If she read it' I'm pretty sure I would die from happiness.**

**~weasel cookies~**

**-Hollie ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Meet Ian!

Disclaimer:

**Me: Fascinating…*strokez beard* No, wait…*strokez windpipe***

**Ugly: …*strokez windpipe with guy on stilts***

**Me: LMFAO I just laughed so much my mom looked at me like I was crazy.**

**Ugly: You're very welcome.**

**Me: That stilts guy was so amazing!**

**Ugly: And a bird!**

**Me: Bird? WTF?**

**Ugly: He was a bird, remember?**

**Me: Right, Knew that. FLAMINGO MAN!**

**Ugly: He was red, not pink.**

**Me: RED FLAMINGO!**

**Ugly: Flamingos can't be red!**

**Me: In my world, they can!**

**Ugly: Well in your world, you own DP but in reality, you don't.**

**Me: I HAVE A PET PIGEON NAMED ESTEBAN!**

_**Chloe POV:**_

What a lying, dirty, double-crossing bitch! I couldn't believe I was saying that about my Aunt Lauren, but after what she did, I couldn't help it. I bet she lied right after we got to the Niagara house about my dad. She didn't leave because of him. She left to go tell the Edison Group where we were. She waited until Tori came back with cars, then planted a tracking device on one of them. That bitch! How could she? She _knew _what the Edison Group was capable of. Did she WANT us all to die or something? I wondered if she had taken Kit, too. We still hadn't heard from him, and now we had no guardian to sign hospital papers for Jenn and Amber. I didn't know how we were going to leave the hospital without the doctors tracking us down and asking for our guardian's info. We couldn't exactly run, either. Amber was half-healed from Isabella and Jake, but she still had to use a cane to walk. When I came down to the lobby, after talking to Jenn and Kam, I bumped into Derek.

"Derek.." I said. "What are we going to do? Who's going to sign papers?"

He looked a bit unnerved. "Chloe…someone already did. We can go now."

"Huh? Who was it? Someone we know?"

"Just come outside." He put his arm around my waist, and led me outside, the others following. Amber wobbled a bit on her cane.

"Jeez." she muttered. "I'm walking like some old man. How much longer do I have to use this?"

"Only for another week or so." Isabella said. "We'll keep healing you as much as we can every day. You might even get rid of it in a few days."

"Good." she scowled. "I feel useless like this." We got out into the parking lot.

"So where do we go from here? Cause I am NOT walking all the way to the safe house." Tori said. Always the diva.

"Our ride should be here soon." Derek said.

"Ride?" I asked. "From who? Who is this person?"

A white rapist-style van pulled up and a man jumped out. "That," he said. "Would be me. Ian Armes at your service."

Ian Armes looked like he was in his mid 20's. He had short brown hair done in a style kinda similar to Justin Bieber's, but hotter, familiar green-grey eyes, and a small stubble on his chin. He had a somewhat cocky grin.

"Hello, small children," he said. "You're all coming with me back to the safe house."

"Uh…excuse me, bum-rag." Jenn said. "You haven't even told us who you are, or what kind of supernatural you are."

He looked unsettled for a minute. "Trust me, guys. I know all about the Edison Group. Let's just say I've had some nasty experiences with them. I'm 25, and I'm your new guardian, and as for supernatural type, I'll demonstrate when we're at the safe house."

"Riiiiiight." Simon said. "We're just gonna get in the car of a random stranger we don't know."

"Oh, but you do know me. Or at least, Derek does."

So this guy was…Derek's cousin? Or at least, that's what Derek said. I'd never known he had a cousin, or any family at all except for Simon and Kit. I wondered why he'd never told me. We drove back to the safe house in silence. Space was tight. I was squished, sitting on Derek in one seat in the back, along with Jenn and Kam. Jenn had to sit on Kam's lap so there would be enough room. He didn't look like he minded, though. Amber was sitting shotgun beside Ian, who drove. In the next row, Simon and Tori sat squished in one seat together, arguing like siblings. Rae and Deryn were squished in another seat, and so were Isabella and Jake. Kyle and Topaz were in the seat beside Jenn and Kam, and Grace, as there was no room left, had to sit in the trunk with Chris. It was a van, so it's not like they were locked in or anything. They had room. We finally got to the safe house, and I tell you, it was a relief to get out of the van. We went into the safe house.

"So, do we start packing?" I asked. Obviously, we were going to have to run again.

"Noo!" Tori shouted. "We can't miss the semi-formal!"

"Tori!" Rae said. "Are you nuts? It's just a dance! My mother's probably coming for us now! We can't stay!"

"You just don't like dances, skater girl! I can't miss this! This is one of my only chances to buy a fancy dress!"

"Tori! I do like dances, I don't CARE about dresses! You can buy a fancy dress LATER!" Rae's finger burst into flame. Oh no…

"Actually, we can stay for the rest of the month, so you can finish school and all that." We turned in surprise to look at Ian.

"What? How? Is the Edison Group not on their way? They've almost killed us already!" I said.

"I can make the Edison Group forget you were here." he said, smirking.

"How?"

"It's part of my supernatural ability, which I guess I should explain. I'm a dream-sensor. I can send dreams, control dreams if I want to, see auras, and change people's memories. I wouldn't do that do you guys, but I can do it to the Edison Group so they won't remember you're here. It should last for another month."

Wow. That's pretty cool.

"You can see auras?" Jenn asked. "Can you see mine? What's it like?"

"You?" He concentrated, looking at her. "Your aura is mainly…orange. I would guess you're very emotional, creative, daring, and a bit reckless. You don't like to be ignored. Fiery personality. Social. " She nodded. "And…there's some grey here…yes…you're afraid of something, something upsetting happened to you around…last week, maybe?" She nodded again.

"I've been having these really horrible nightmares, and yes, something upsetting happened last week." I knew she meant her problem with Spencer.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, wow. You also have a LOT of pink. You're crazy in love. Like, crazy. With…" He looked around, pointing at Kam. "You."

Kam came forward, blushing like crazy. I saw that Jenn was, too. "Uh…well, I might be…"

Ian smirked. "Oh, yea. You two are crazy about each other. And auras don't lie. Ever. Quite useful, really. You can tell when someone's lying. Let me see…" He looked at Kam now.

"Yea, you're definitely in love with this girl, aren't you? You're…green-yellow. Probably talented at something…musical instrument? You like to take it easy….Very caring…there's a bit of red, you've got a protective streak, especially when it comes to Jenn, you'd do almost anything for her, and you care about her more than anything. You take care of her because in your eyes she's the most amazing thing you've ever seen."

Jenn smiled at Kam. "Aww, really? You're so cute."

Ian spoke up. "He also tries to make sure you're always smiling, and he tries to make you laugh, because he thinks you have the most amazing laugh-,"

"Okay!" Kam said, blushing. "Enough about me, already!"

Jenn was looking at him, eyes shining. "Is that true? Really?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"You. Are. Amazing." And she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Ian smirked. "I was just telling you what the aura showed me. Now, they're both bright pink. That's some serious love going on there. And Jenn, about your nightmares…sorry."

Her face filled with anger and she broke apart from Kam. "YOU sent them? You JERK! Why would you make me relive my memories like that? Do you have any idea what the nightmares were like?"

"Sorry! The nightmares weren't deliberately aimed at you, I just had to pick a random person from the safe house. I was trying to warn you guys about the Edison Group."

She scowled. "Through nightmares? Are they going to stop now?"

"In a few days, they should. The last one's gonna be nasty, I'm warning you now."

"You know, cuz, you could've just talked to us. Like, knocked on the door and said "Hey, the Edison Group's coming." Derek said.

"Derek, I would've only your Dad and I…well, my uncle….we don't get along that well, and I don't think he would've approved of me showing up at the door, ya know?"

"Is that why you never showed up all these years?"

Ian looked uncomfortable. "Uh…yea, guess you could say that's why."

Derek still looked unconvinced. "Whatever." He went upstairs, scowling.

"Ian?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can you read my aura? Just wondering."

"Yea. I can read your aura." He looked right at me, and I felt like he was staring right into my soul.

"Hm..you're violet. Violet and lavender. That's a bit weird…violet's aren't too common. You're a spiritual person, and you're a daydreamer. Big imagination, that's for sure. You want to do something involving creating in any way?"

"I want to be a director, yea."

He nodded. "Makes sense. You're really…in tune with yourself. Oh, there's some silver…you recently awakened to your powers…you're humble, definetley connected with something else. You're really connected to the universe. Veeerry spiritual…that's interesting. You've got an important part to play in the future."

I nodded. "Wow. That's pretty cool."

"And as for Derek, he's got a red aura. Short-tempered, but passionate about things he loves, like you. You and his love is a bit different then theirs," he said, indicating Jenn and Kam. "They're both absolutely crazy about each other. You two…it's quieter, but the love is definetley strong. He won't leave you, ever. And he'll always protect you."

I smiled. "That's good to know."

"He also considers you his mate."

"M-mate?" That was something I'd been thinking about for months. Was I Derek's mate? I wasn't sure. I mean, sure, we loved each other, but did really love me enough to be his mate? I was flattered, but also surprised, really. I'd really have to talk about that with him later.

"This is all really touching," Tori said. "But you need to tell me. Are we going to stay here at the safe house?"

"For the month, yes. After that, we need to move. My wife lives in Montreal. I think that's where we'll be going next."

Montreal? The only thing I knew about Montreal was that it was in Quebec, which is where all the French people lived. I knew nothing about French people. At all. I hoped we'd like it there.

"Montreal?" Tori shrieked. "Ooh! I bet they have great shops their! Chloe, we NEED to take you shopping. You're in desperate need of women's clothes."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Tori.

"Don't roll your eyes! Ladies, this weekend, we are going DRESS SHOPPING!" She ran upstairs.

"Oh God." Amber said. "I hate dresses and I hate shopping. Fun. I'd rather look for my duck."

"So would I, Amber. So would I."

"Oh, good! I last saw him in this pond in Toronto a few years ago."

"Amber. I was kidding."

"Aww."

After we all were settled in (again) a few of us went to the living room to watch a movie later. Me and Derek sat together on a chair. I leaned against my mate. Yes, I was calling him my mate now. Kam was stretched out on the couch, his head in Jenn's lap. She was watching the movie (The Hangover, BTW) intently, one hand absent-mindedly stroking his hair. Amber and Chris (who had decided to move in with us after Amber was shot) were sharing another couch. Amber looked a Jenn with a smirk on her face.

"Jenn?" she said.

"Huh? Whaat?"

"You realise you're stroking Kam, right?"

She looked down. "Am I? Oh, sorry."

He grinned. "I don't care."

Amber pouted. "I wanna stroke his hair! Is it soft?"

Jenn laughed. "Yea."

"Okay. Kam, I'm going to stroke your hair."

She stood up and using her cane, hobbled over to where they were sitting, and started petting Kam's head.

He sighed. "Do either of you know how weird this is?"

"Yes. That's why were doing it."

"Amber?"

"Yeeees?"

"Stop stroking me."

She pouted again. "But Jenn is!"

"She's my girlfriend. She's allowed. You have a boyfriend. Ask him."

"Okay! Chriiiiiiiiisssssss?"

He smiled his little half-smile. "Yes?"

"Can I stroke your hair?"

"Fine." She sat down beside him and started stroking his hair, smiling happily.

"Your hair smells good." she said.

He looked slightly creeped out. "Uh…thanks?"

I looked at Derek, smiling.

"You are not stroking my hair," he said. "I would tell you to go stroke Simon's, but his might be nasty."

"Hey!" I heard a voice yell from upstairs. "I heard that! I have very sexy blonde Asian hair, thank you very much!"

I rolled my eyes. "Woow. Loser."

Rae came downstairs. "What the heck are you guys doing?"

"Apparently, my hair is soft." Kam said.

"And mine smells good." Chris said.

She sat down. "Riiiight. You people are all weird."

"Why thank you. I pride myself on being weird." Amber said.

"You should." A voice said. We turned to see Ian coming down the stairs. "Your aura is bizarre. Mainly yellow- cheerful, optimistic, but you're like a rainbow…a mix of all these random things."

"Once again, thank you."

The rest of the movie ended in silence. I yawned, then looked to see Jenn smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"Kam fell asleep."

"So? Wake him up."

"He's like, the heaviest sleeper alive. An atomic bomb would go off and he wouldn't wake up. No, the funny thing is, he talks in his sleep. It's hilarious. Watch."

She poked him. "Kaammm!"

"I'm going to Jupiter!" he mumbled.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Can I come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you need a narwhal lightsaber."

"But I have one."

"Is it purple?"

"No. It's rainbow coloured."

"That means it's gay. You can't come."

"That hurts my feelings."

"Sorry. You want to come to Egypt? Zebras."

"Yes! I like zebras."

"Marshmallow."

I stifled a laugh. I couldn't believe he was still asleep, yet he was having a complete conversation with Jenn! I looked and saw that Amber was filming the entire thing.

"Okay, maybe we should stop now." I said. "Should we wake him up?"

"How?" Jenn asked. "He won't."

Amber smirked. "Easy." She hobbled into the kitchen, wincing in pain. She opened the freezer and grabbed a bag full of ice. She hobbled back, opened the bag, and dumped it all over his head.

"What the-!" He rolled over and fell off the couch. "Ooowwwww….."

We laughed. He scowled at us. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes!" Amber said, laughing.

"You suck."

"Oh, wait till you see the video we got!" We showed him the video. His eyes widened.

"Did I really say that? Wow. I don't even remember."

"You said it! So, when are we going to Egypt?" Jenn said.

He yawned. "Maybe later…"

Suddenly, we heard Tori yell from upstairs. "You guys are so LOUD! I'm trying to sleep! I need my beauty rest! I'm taking you all dress shopping TOMORROW!"

Shopping with Victoria Enright? Oh dear God.

**TADA! 22 :D Kind of a filler, but to clear things up, YES they are staying for the formal and the rest of the school year. Those facts about auras are actually real, and I use them when I see auras (still practising, you can learn if you try it! It's cool :D) What d'you guys think of Ian? Random mysterious cocky dude…ooooh! I'm thinking I'm going to build a little more on Derek's family…what do you guys think? Only one way to tell me! REVIEW! That amazing 6 letter word! REVIEW! So, yea, just press that little blue button down there. You know you want to. My pet pigeon Estebam will love you forever if you do!**

**~weasel cookies~**

**-Hollie ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: Shopping! And, uh, Gaysians?

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hola Mexican!**

**Mexican: Hola Canadian!**

**Me: Como estas?**

**Mexican: I'm good.**

**Me: Guess what? I've been learning Spanish! I know words now! CUCHARA!**

**Mexican: That means spoon! Haha!**

**Me: It's epic, right? How do you say "I own Darkest Powers?"**

**Mexican: I won't tell you.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Mexican: Because you don't own it.**

**Me: CHIMICHANGAS!**

**Mexican: ….**

_**Chloe POV:**_

"Tori… I don't know."

"Yes."

"I don't know!"

"It looks fine."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I think so." Her gaze narrowed.

I glared back at her. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Chloe. The dress looks amazing on you. I say you get it."

I sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"I do. I love it, really."

"Then buy it! God, Chloe. Just spend the money! It's Ian's anyway!"

"I might."

"You might."

"Yea."

I did love the dress. It was a really nice red colour, and it fit me perfectly, highlighting what little shape I had. It was really elegant and classy, but not overly formal. When we left the house, I hadn't expected to get lucky and find such a beautiful dress. All the girls piled into Ian's creepy rape van. Amber went rather reluctantly, but after Chris reassured her, she agreed to come. Jenn, on the other hand, had to be dragged from the house, kicking and screaming.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING BLOODY DRESS SHOPPING! I HATE DRESSES! I AM NOT WEARING ONE!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Tori yelled. "WE ARE ALL GETTING DRESSES FOR THE FORMAL!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Jenn stood her ground, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. "I am NOT going dress shopping. The end." Suddenly, Simon ran out into the front yard.

"Are you going dress shopping?" he asked excitedly. "Can I come?"

We stared at him. Jenn bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"What?" he asked. Awkward silence.

"Um…" Then, Amber limped out of the car. She put one hand on top of the other and wiggled her thumbs. "Awkward turtle!"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Yea, Amber. What the heck are you doing?" Tori said.

"It's the awkward turtle. Whenever there's an awkward silence, you make the awkward turtle with your hands. People will start talking to you, asking what you're doing. And BAM! No more silence!"

Jenn raised an eyebrow. "Okaaaay. Simon, why do you want to go dress shopping?"

"I like dresses."

That was too much for Jenn. She started laughing. "YOU'RE GAY! AHAHAAA! YOU'RE A GAYSIAN!"

"No! I'm not gay! I just want to look at the dresses!"

"Bro." Derek said. "Why?"

"I'm sketching people and they're wearing dresses. I need ideas!"

"I'm sure you do, Simon." Tori said. She turned back to Jenn. "You are going dress shopping. Don't make us force you."

"Well, you're going to have to."

Tori looked exasperated now. "Jenn…if you come, I'll buy you…I don't know."

"Jenn." Kam said. "Just go. You'll be fine. It's only dress shopping…"

She scowled at him. "_Only _dress shopping. Fine, if it's _only _dress shopping, you go!"

He facepalmed. "I don't wear dresses. I'm not gay like Simon. Which you should be thankful for. Just go!"

"I'm not gay!" Simon added.

Her expression softened. "Fine. For you. But I won't like it." She kissed Kam on the cheek and went to the car. "By the way, SHOTGUN!" and jumped in the front seat. Tori gave Kam a look.

"How come she listens to you?"

He shrugged. "It's a gift."

"It's because I love you!" a voice drifted from the van.

"There. It's 'cause she loves me."

I grinned. "You guys are so cute."

"Alright!" Tori said, grabbing my arm. "Love to stay and chat, but we've got dress finding to do!" She yanked me towards the car. We drove to the mall, and as soon as we parked, Tori jumped out and ran to the mall.

"Okay, so first we'll go to Le Chateau, and then Laura, and then maybe Dynamite. Come on, ladies!"

Le Chateau had some really cute dresses, I had to admit. Amber, Grace, and Isabella found ones they loved immediately. They tried them on and posed. Grace strutted around like a supermodel.

"How do I look, ladies?" she asked, winking at me.

"You look fab!" Jenn said, laughing. She had walked around the store, occasionally looking at a dress, and then making a face and putting it back. Rae did the exact same thing. Deryn hung around, biting her lip.

"Hey," I said, walking over to her. "What's up? Gonna try on any dresses?"

"No…" she said.

"Why not?"

" Cause they'll all look horrible on me. I'm fat." She wasn't any bigger than me.

"Deryn, are you nuts? You aren't fat! At all! You'll look fine!"

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will. Come on, do you see any dresses you like?"

She smiled a bit. "I like that light blue one over there."

"Just try it on!"

"Okay."

Her, Amber, Grace, and Isabella ended up buying dresses. As I watched Tori pay, I was struck by something.

"Tori…who's money are we using?"

"Oh, this? Ian's. He let me us his credit card."

"Oh…that was nice of him." I hadn't really seen any dresses I liked here, so we moved on to the next store. Jenn said she was going to go off by herself to another dress store. We went to Laura next.

"Omigosh!" Tori screamed, running at a dress. "I LOVE THIS DRESS! I HAVE TO TRY IT ON!" It was a cute but simple little black dress. She found her size, and ran to the changeroom. She came out a minute later, posing.

"What do you think?" It looked great on her, fit her perfectly. It matched her black hair exactly.

"I like it!" I said. "If you love it, go for it!"

"I really like it. Now Chloe, you're the only one who doesn't have a dress! Except for Jenn!"

"I know…" I browsed around the store a bit more, finally finding one that looked like "me." I tried it on, which led to the battle me and Tori were having now.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. I love it."

"Does it fit you well?"

"You tell me."

She looked at me. "It does."

"Thanks."

"Is it like, crazy expensive?"

"No, it's not that much."

"THEN GET IT, SISTER!"

I gave in. "Okay! Okay! I'll get the dress! It's perfect! You're right!" **(A/N: I won't describe it yet, keeping it a surprise!)**

She smirked. "I'm always right."

"You weren't back at Lyle House, Queen Victoria." Rae said, walking by.

Tori's gaze narrowed. "Shut up, skater girl."

"Why don't you make me, Queen?" Oh jeez. I sensed a battle coming on here. I stepped between them.

"Guys. Argue LATER. Tori, I need the credit card."

"Right." She handed it to me, still glaring at Rae. I bought the dress. "Do you think Derek will like it?"

"God, Chloe, he'll LOVE it! It looks so good on you!"

"Thanks!" We left Laura, meeting up with Jenn, who was holding a bag.

"Jenn! Did you get a dress?"

"Maybe."

"You did! Can we see it?"

"Nope!"

"Aww, come on!" Amber said. "My duck wants to see it!"

"I want to keep it a surprise, okay? You'll see it at the formal."

I rolled my eyes. "Fiine."

And with that, we headed back to Ian's rape van and drove home.

_**Jenn POV:**_

I HATE dress shopping! I'm NEVER doing that again! EVER! I did manage to find a dress I liked though, after I tried on about 50! None of the dresses looked right on my boyish body. Until I found that one. It was really nice, and I actually liked it, but it HAD to be a surprise. I wouldn't even let Kam see it.

"Come on! I bet it's beautiful!"

"It is, but you can't see it!"

He made a face. "Pleaaaaaase?"

"Nope!"

"Fine. Be that way."

"I will!"

And after I locked my dress in my closet so no one could get it, I went to sleep. I was a bit nervous about falling asleep, because Ian said my final nightmare would be tonight, and that it would be pretty nasty. I closed my eyes…

_**Third Person POV:**_

_Jenn's nine. She sits on her swing outside her house, swinging and singing softly under her breath, because she doesn't want her daddy to hear, because she knows he'll just yell at her to shut up. Her mother calls her._

"_Jenn! Dinner! Get in the house, now!"_

"_Coming!" She jumps off the swing and runs into the house. _

_After dinner, her dad starts up a drunken argument with her mom. They are both screaming at each other, while she runs around, yelling for them to stop. Her dad hits her, and she flies back and hits a wall. She starts crying._

"_Mommy!"_

_Her mother glances her way. "You deserved that. Now shut up."_

"_Stop yelling!" she says, hands over her ears._

"_SHUT UP!" her dad says. He forgets about her mother and advances toward her. She screams and runs to her room. He runs after her._

"_GET BACK HERE, BITCH!"_

_He corners her in her room and beats her. Her screams echo through the house._

_"STOP! PLEASE!" Her dad refuses. She tries to escape. Her dad grabs her head and yanks her back by the hair, ripping a clump out. She lets out a tortured yell, clutching her bleeding scalp as she falls. Her face is bruised. Her dad gets a belt. She cringes, knowing what will happen now._

_"No! Not the whipping! Please!"_

_He forces her shirt off, leaving her back exposed. He whips her with the belt until her back is bleeding. She curls into a ball, shaking and sobbing. He keeps hitting her, over and over…_

_The dream changes…_

_She's 16, gripping Kam's hand, running with Chloe. Men follow behind them, armed. Shots fire out. They dodge them and keep running. She's so terrified. So scared. She can't breathe. One more shot rings out. She drops, a bullet through her head. Then she is falling…falling…It's just blackness now. She keeps falling, caught in a never-ending scream, fighting to escape the blackness engulfing her. She struggles. The ground rushes up to meet her, and she sees her father waiting for her at the bottom, a knife ready in his hand…the last thing she sees is his leering smile before the knife flashes down. She dodges the knife and runs. He runs after her. She had no idea where she's running, only that she has to get away. She plunges into black water. Everything is black. So black. The water overtakes her, and suddenly she has no idea which way is up. The blackness fills her lungs. She can't breathe. Her vision starts to fade as she sinks, down, down, down…._

_**Jenn POV:**_

I woke, screaming and hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe. Kam was already there, his arms around me. I kept screaming, because I couldn't breathe.

"Jenn! You're hyperventilating. Breathe." I realised I was also sobbing as well as gasping for air.

I took a few gulps of air. "Oh…oh...I…" I stopped and started crying harder than I ever had in my life. My breathing slowed down, but my heart was still racing. Tears were pouring fast out of my eyes.

"Jenn, baby, you're okay." Kam had me pulled into a tight hug. I had my arms wrapped around him, probably squeezing him to death, but I knew he didn't care.

"I-It w-was so…so horrible…" I choked out through my loud sobbing.

"I know, I know. You're safe now. I've got you."

I pressed against him, still sobbing. "That was t-the worst nightmare I've ever had…I was trapped. I couldn't breathe…"

He kissed my forehead. "You scared me. I heard you crying and came in here, but you wouldn't wake up. You just lay there screaming."

"I- I wouldn't wake up? That's weird…and I'm going to KILL Ian…asshole."

He laughed lightly then became serious again. "Are you okay?"

"I can't go back to sleep again. I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see my dad in front of me…" I yawned. "But I'm so bloody tired…"

"D'you want to just come downstairs and talk about it?"

"Yea, sure."

We went downstairs and sat on the couch, just talking about stuff. And then (I have NO idea how) I ended up on top of him, kissing him harder than I ever had before. We made out for…I don't even know how long, only that it was AMAZING. I don't remember when I fell asleep, only that I didn't have a single nightmare.

_**Chloe POV:**_

I woke up in the morning with a bad feeling in my stomach. I don't know why, but I just felt like something really bad was going to happen today. I was trying to figure out what…_school? No, today's Sunday. Edison Group? No, Ian's protecting us from them. As far as I know. I don't completely trust him yet. _I went downstairs, and was met by the sight of Jenn asleep on the couch, half-falling off. Her arms dangled over the edge, and her mouth was open slightly. Very attractive. I wondered how she ended up on the couch. I'd seen her go upstairs to her room last night. Kam was slumped on the other couch, half-asleep, drooling slightly. Jenn opened her eye blearily.

"Morning, chaps. Happy Sunday."

"How'd you get down here?"

"Nightmare. Me and Kam came down here last night."

"And what did you do?"

"Um…made out a bit. Well, a lot."

I giggled. "Nice."

"Do we have any bacon?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

She looked mystified. "How can there be no bacon? Bacon is like, life!"

I raised an eyebrow. " Ask Ian to buy some."

"I don't like him. I don't trust him, either. How do we know he's actually protecting us?"

I shrugged. "We don't."

"You gotta admit, it's weird that he just shows up, claiming to be Derek's long lost cousin."

"Yea, but Derek said he actually is, and I trust Derek. I don't know why he didn't tell me, though."

"Maybe he just found out."

"Yea, but he acted as if he'd met Ian before, which is weird, because he's been with the Bae's since he was like, 6."

"Ask him about it."

So I did. "Hey, Derek?"

"Mm?" he grunted.

"How do you know Ian?"

"You know. He's my cousin on my mom's side."

"But you've met him before?"

"He used to visit at Lyle House, but he stopped before you came. Didn't hear from him for ages, until now."

"Huh…does he know your…your real parents?"

"I don't know. He never really said much about that, but apparently my mom's alive."

"Alive? Really? Where is she?"

"Don't know. Like I said, he won't say. From what I guessed, she's in Canada."

"Around here?"

"Maybe. Chloe, sorry, but I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay." I noticed his eyes glistening and his slightly sweating forehead. "You're going to Change soon."

He rubbed his arm. "Yea, I think so. Will you come with me when…when it happens?"

"You know I will, Derek. Don't worry."

"It shouldn't be for another day or so."

"Just let me know when it happens, okay?"

"I will."

"Okay." I kissed him. "Going outside for a bit. Be back soon."

I walked outside, inhaling the sweet almost-summer air. I sat on the porch swing in front of the house, swinging gently. Suddenly, I saw someone walking up the driveway towards me. I couldn't tell if she was a person or ghost. I saw long blonde hair…and felt a pang of anger.

"Aunt Lauren!"

**MWAH! CLIFFY! I know how much you all want to kill Aunt Lauren…I hate her, too. Bitch. This is totally off topic, but who's read the Gathering? I like the characters- Maya's awesome. Thoughts or opinions on it? Let me know in your REVIEWS! :D As ALWAYS, READ AND REVIEW! YEAA! We all love reviews. Making a promise: If you review my story, I'll check out any stories that you've written and review them, too! Review for review, kaay? BTW, I have Twitter so follow musicDWWlovr007 on Twitter kaay? Thanks soooo muuch! I read the reviews I got last time and smiled sooo much. Reviews are my motivation, so DO IT! Review for the love of Simon being gay! Love yoooouuuu! One more question: Should I involve Derek's parents in the story? I've been thinking about it…**

**~weasel cookies~**

**-Hollie ;)**


	24. Chapter 24: DEAD PEOPLE! AAGH!

**Disclaimer:**

**Mel: Cam's in Narnia!**

**Me: (daydreaming) Hmm? Whatcha say?**

**Mel: Cam's in Narnia!**

**Me:* jumps up, snaps out of daze* HE IS?**

**Mel: Yea! I was tweeting him!**

**Me: OMG! *runs into closet ***

**Mel: Hollie…what're you doing?**

**Me: I'M GOING TO FREAKIN NARNIA! DUH!**

**Mel: You don't get into Narnia through your closet.**

**Me: *comes out of closet * Yea, well you don't…get any gay bacon strips!**

**Mel: Yea, well you don't own DP! And Cam's in the closet.**

**Me: *goes into closet * Cam? Heeyy…. HE IS NOT! CHOKE ON YOUR LIES!**

**Mel: OMG! Hollie, he is this time! Really!**

**Me: No, he's not. I'm not falling for that again!**

**Cam: *taps Hollie's shoulder * Hey…**

**Me: *turns around * CAM? W-T-N-X-F-H-N-W…HUH? *faints into Cam's arms ***

"_Aunt Lauren!"_

I stared at her, my eyes narrowed. "Why are you- how-what…?"

"Chloe," she said sadly. "Come here."

I walked forward cautiously, and reached out to her. My hand passed right through her arm. I pulled back.

"Oh my- You're dead!"

"Yes, Chloe. I am. Jacinda killed me."

A few tears came to my eyes. Yea, I know she betrayed us and almost got us killed, but she was still my _aunt._ She'd looked after me when my mother died. The only thing I could say was… "Why?"

"Because she thought I would betray her," She looked bitter. "Even though I led her to you in the first place!"

All my sadness vanished. "Yea! YOU DID! Why? How could you? You know what the Edison Group was like!"

"I also knew how dangerous you supernaturals were. You needed to be taken in. I mean, look at Tori and Jenn! They cast spells without even meaning to! You and Amber raise corpses! All the half-demons have powers they shouldn't be able to use until they're 30! Something needed to be done!" 

"But not like that! We almost died, if I remember correctly!"

"Better dead then out in the world destroying everything supernaturals have created over the years!"

I gaped at her, mouth open. "How can you say that! You weren't even supernatural!" Tears started pouring down my face in spite of my anger. "My mom wouldn't have let you do this."

"Leave Jenny out of this!" she hissed.

Derek came outside. "Chloe? Who are you talking to?"

"G-ghost."

"Who?"

"Aunt L-Lauren."

He stared. "What?" and he pulled me into a hug. Lauren looked pained.

"He's dangerous, Chloe. Stay away from him."

"I will not! You can't control me anymore, Lauren. I love him, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now go!"

I gave her a mental shove. Her form flickered. "Chloe, baby, listen-,"

I pushed again. "I'm done listening, Aunt Lauren. I'm not your little girl any more, you traitor."

"Chloe, please…I have information…" For one minute, I stopped pushing.

"About?" I asked, making my tone as cold as possible.

"Derek's parents."

"Wh-what?" My grip on her spirit faltered, and she began to form again. But when I looked in her face and saw the hopeful expression, I shoved her harder. "Lies!"

"Chloe!" She vanished. Gone. My aunt was gone. Dead. And the weird thing was…I wasn't upset. No remorse. I wasn't even crying anymore. "D-Derek…"

"What?" I pressed against his chest, and felt his burning hot skin. He was Changing, soon.

"She said she…she had information on your parents."

He released me. "What?" His face displayed shock and…panic?

"What's up? What did Ian tell you?"

"Chloe. It's nothing. Quit asking about my parents, okay? It's kind of a sensitive subject. Just back off."

I stepped back. He'd never been like this before…unless you count when I first met him at Lyle House. Maybe he was like this because he was Changing? I didn't know why he was so guarded about his parents, but I was determined to find out.

"Are you Changing?"

He rubbed his arm. "Yea. Soon. Will you-,"

"You don't even have to ask."

We walked out to a small forest clearing, and the Change started. I was used to it by now. It came easier then it had before. No vomiting this time. I watched as his bones rearranged themselves and fur sprouted from his body. His face lengthened into a snout. Soon, a black wolf with green eyes stood blinking at me. He snorted and nudged my hand with his cold nose. I giggled.

"Shall we go back to the house?"

He rolled his eyes. _Yea, whatever._

We went back to the house, and found that nobody was there. We found a note on the table.

_We've all gone to the park. We got way too bored just sitting here. And I think I might find my duck._

_-Amber_

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

Derek nudged my hand again. _What?_

"They went to the park. Wanna go? You can be my pet dog."

_Fine._

"I'm putting you on a leash."

His eyes widened and he whimpered. _No!_

"Okaaaay. Come on!"

He followed behind me as I walked to the park. I saw everyone there. Amber (her hair in pigtails) raised her hand and waved.

"Heey, Chloe! Where's Derek?"

I indicated the "dog" beside me.

She laughed. "Oh. Wanna play some soccer? We're doing boys versus girls."

"Sure."

"Okay! That makes three! Chloe, you're on our team! Me, you, and Rae versus Simon, Chris, and Jake."

I laughed. "Alright, I'll warn you, I suck at soccer."

"Doesn't matter. Jenn, Kam, you sure you don't wanna play?"

Jenn shook her head. "I'm rubbish at soccer. I always get hit in the head. So I don't play it."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Fiine. Kam, you want to play?"

"Nah. Soccer's not my thing. I like baseball better. I used to play when I was younger."

"Baseball?" Ian asked, coming over. I made a mental note to ask him about Derek's parents later. "I can pitch for you, if you want."

They walked over to the baseball diamond. Kam lifted the bat, preparing to swing.

"Just to, ah, warn you, I pitch pretty good." Ian said, holding the ball. Cocky, wasn't he? "Always strike out people, so don't get discouraged if you don't hit it. How old were you when you last played?"

"Ten."

Ian snorted and threw the ball. "Good luck hitting it-," He broke off as Kam swung and hit the ball across the field. Ian stared, mouth open. "Never mind."

Derek barked. I laughed as he ran after it, barking like a real dog would. He brought the ball back in his mouth, looking quite proud of himself. He dropped it at my feet and sat back, tail wagging.

"You're not getting a treat from me." I petted his head. We watched Kam hit several more home runs, before he put the bat down and climbed on top of the batting cage, where Jenn was sitting. They started talking, and eventually started making out. I ran to join the soccer game.

It started out easy enough. Jake played goalie, while Chris and Simon played forward. Me and Rae were playing defence at the moment. Chris passed the ball to Simon, who dribbled with it and broke past our defences, mainly because I was picking dandelions. He kicked the ball forward towards Amber. She ran out, poised to catch it, and full out body-checked Simon, She dived at his legs, and knocked him flat. He groaned.

"Owww…..Did ya really have to tank me?"

She grinned. "You're welcome."

Chris smirked. "Oh, jeez. This one's dangerous."

She winked. "You bet I am!" She dropped kicked the ball down to the other end. Rae ran forward, taking the ball down to the net. I ran behind her.

"Chloe! Get ready!" she yelled.

"Wha?"

She kicked the ball towards me. I didn't know what to do, so I kicked it forward as hard as I could. The ball shot forward, and to my surprise, went right through Jake's hands into the net. Derek barked, as if cheering.

"Did I just…score?"

"Yes!" Rae said, giving me a high five. "Nice shot. I guess you've never played soccer before."

I laughed. "Nope!"

"Well, you're good." Amber said, jogging up.

"You think so?"

"Yupp!"

We ended up beating the guys 5-1. I was pretty proud of myself. Amber was happy because she tanked Simon 6 more times. I ran up to him. He was in the middle of a conversation with Deryn. He said something, and she giggled, her eyes sparkling.

"Hey, Simon!" I said. "You okay?"

He winced. "Don't ever get tanked. It's like getting hit by…a tank, I guess." Deryn laughed again. " My legs are killing me. Girls are too violent at soccer."

"Maybe boys are too wimpy at soccer and they just make it easy for the girls."

"I'd do a rematch."

"Nah."

He smirked. "Afraid to lose?"

"No. Better leave you with your girlfriend."

Deryn turned pink. "Girlfriend? What?"

I winked. "I saw you flirrtiiiiiing!" and I skipped away. When I got back to the soccer field, I saw Amber and Isabella kicking around the ball for Derek to chase. He was running after it, yipping excitedly. I giggled. I'd never seen him act like this before. It was cute.

"Derek!" He turned, tail wagging. He ran over to me, and licked my hand. I patted his head.

"Enjoying soccer?"

He nodded his head. _Yea. This is strangely entertaining. I think it's the wolf in me._

"Probably. Hey, do you know where Ian went?"

He motioned with his head over to the basketball court, where he was shooting hoops with Kyle. I ran over to him.

"Hey! Ian!"

He turned. "Yea?"

"Get over here."

He dropped the ball and came over to me. "What do you want, small child?"

"I'm 15, stupid. Just because YOU are 25, doesn't make ME a small child. I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"What do you know about Derek's parents?"

He shifted. "They're parents!"

I raised an eyebrow. "No shit, Sherlock. You know them."

"I know one."

"QUIT BEING MYSTERIOUS OR I'LL SIC A DEAD GUY ON YOUR BUTT!"

"Can it be Michael Jackson? That'd be kinda cool…"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Amber yelled from across the field.

"STOP INTRUDING!" I yelled back. "Ian. Which parent?"

"His mom."

"And she lives…"

"In Toronto."

"Specific. Got an address?"

"42 Wallaby Way, Sydney. Her name's P. Sherman."

I smacked him. "Do you really want a dead hobo stalking you?"

"No. Whoa, your aura's a scary angry red right now…"

"I'm summoning!"

"Okay! His dad's dead. Died…13 years ago, maybe? His mom, like I said, lives in Toronto. I'm her sister's son. And I know her address."

"Which is…?"

"That would be violating her privacy. Anyway, she gave Derek up when his dad died, because she didn't have money to support him, plus he was a werewolf and all…a genetically enhanced werewolf. Even when he was three, he was dangerous. The Edison Group picked him up and…yea. The rest is history."

"How did his dad die?"

"Confidential."

I glared at him. "You really want a dead hobo to stalk you, don't you?"

"No, but like I said, Michael Jackson would be awesome. Or Marilyn Monroe..daayyuummm."

"Ian! FOCUS!"

"His dad died in an unfortunate…accident."

"Accident my ass."

"Well, it wasn't murder…more like manslaughter."

"By WHO?"

He stiffened and lowered his voice. "Don't ever tell Derek this. Ever."

"I won't! If I do, send me nightmares for a month! Or control my dreams so they're super creepy!"

"Deal. Where to start…Chloe, you know how werewolves are really strong, right?" 

"Yea."

"Well, when werewolves are really young, and especially when they're genetically enhanced…"

"Are you talking about Derek?"

"I can't say. Let's just say that he didn't mean to do it." Do what? Did it have to do with Derek? Did he know? Is that why he was so angry when I mentioned his parents?

My eyes widened.

"Are you saying…."

"Yea. Derek accidentally killed his own father. When he was 3 years old."

**Oh, now THIS is awkward…what's gonna happen next? Who knows…mwahaha. HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! I enjoyed writing this one :D I like it! Do you like it? Let me know in reviews! Oh, hold on…BRB, going to Narnia!…Kay, back now! Did you know that Jake Gyllenhaal lives in Narnia? Yea, me neither…you have to go sometime! It's awesome there! They have twisty ice cream cones! YEA!**

**Oh, before I forget….I GOT 100 REVIEWS! YEA! I'm sooooo happy! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! LIKE, SERIOUSLY, I LOVE YOUU!**

**The 100****th**** reviewer was SeddieBangelandWarriors4eva ! So if she would PM me and tell me if she wants anything or wants me to write something, could she do that! You deserve a prize fore being reviewer 100! WOOTWOOT!**

**Wow, this was a long author's note…..BTW, hope you're all happy I killed Aunt Lauren…**

**~weasel cookies~**

**-Hollie ;)**

**GO VANCOUVER CANUCKS! YEA!**

**Goin to Narnia again…OMG! CAM! AND MR. SMITH!**


	25. Chapter 25: Michael Jackson yo!

**Disclaimer:**

**Cam: Soo..uh….*awkward silence*…Hollie?**

**Me: *passed out , opens eyes * Cam? Is that you?**

**Cam: Yea, it's me.**

**Me: You're even hotter in person…*faints again***

**Cam: *facepalms, smacks Hollie's face* Hollie! Get up!**

**Me: *wakes up* Cam? Riiight…I can't believe you're actually here! Did you know we got married?**

**Cam: *confused now* We did?**

**Me: Yea! In Toronto! Here's the ring!**

**Cam: I think I was drunk that night…**

**Me: You were. That's not the point. We're married now!**

**Cam: Okay then…soo…**

**Me: Can I get your autograph?**

**Cam: I'm your husband…but sure!**

**Me: OKAY! SIGN MY FACE!**

**Cam: *slightly creeped out now* What do you want me to write?**

**Me: I own Darkest Powers! Love, Cam!**

**Cam: But you don't…**

**Me: I don't care! *tackles Cam in hug* **

"_Derek killed his father. When he was 3."_

I stared at Ian, my mouth open. "No…he couldn't have meant to!"

He nodded grimly. "You're right. He didn't. His dad just made him upset one day, and he…well…he let his strength get away…I was there. I was 10."

"You were there? Wh-what happened?"

"He broke his neck."

I gasped. Just like what happened to that other boy. And Liam. "That's horrible! Does he know?"

"God, no. Can you imagine what he would think if he found out he murdered his own father? You have to promise me you can't tell him."

"I won't. I swear."

"Good."

"Are you sure he doesn't know? Maybe he actually remembers…"

"No. He doesn't remember. I saw his memories."

"You read his memories? That's creepy!"

"I am terribly sorry I am a creeper. I had to! How else was I supposed to find out whether he remembered or not?"

"That's true…you better not creep mine! I will honestly sic a dead hobo on you."

"Please can it be Michael Jackson?"

"No."

"Elvis?"

"No. It'll be a dead hobo that I find on the street."

"Okay. Looking forward to that."

"You should. Thanks for telling me that, and again, I swear, I won't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Okay. Please don't sic a dead hobo on me."

"I won't."

I walked away, thoughts spinning in my head. If Derek ever knew…maybe, he already did? But how could I find out without telling him? That was the hard part…and right then, Derek (still in wolf form) ran up to me, tail wagging.

He tilted his head at Ian. _What were you talking about with him?_

"He wanted me to send Michael Jackson's corpse after him." Hey, it was half of the truth.

Confused look. _Sometimes I wonder if I'm actually related to him_

"Trust me, you are."

His body twitched. _I'm Changing back._

We went back into the forest, and I turned away as he Changed back and put on his clothes. He stood up.

"I really don't like being a wolf sometimes."

"Why not?"

"You just get all these wolfish urges. Like when Amber threw a baseball at Chris, I just had to go chase it. She figured out what I was doing and started playing fetch with me. It was weird…"

I laughed. "Derek Souza, play fetch? That would've been interesting to see."

"It was kinda embarrassing, actually. Can we not talk about my weird wolfness?"

"Oh, you know I will!"

"Chloe! Please?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him. "Fine." It was hard to act normal around him when I'd just found out he'd murdered his own father, but I tried to act as normal as I possibly could so he wouldn't think anything was up. He couldn't find out. He'd never want to be a werewolf ever again. And I didn't want to be the one responsible for making him that way, but something was telling me I'd have to. I didn't want to, though! Jeez! Why did Ian have to go and tell me at all?

_**Simon POV: **__**(GASP! I know, it's SIMON, and I hate Simon, but whatever. I just felt like doing his POV)**_

Today has been seriously awkward. I don't even know why. For one, everyone thought I was gay, which I'm not! I don't like dresses; I actually needed ideas for my drawing! I managed to finish without seeing dresses anyway. I was proud of this drawing. It showed Deryn in a nice blue dress, looking off into the distance. Her brown and blonde hair was blowing slightly in the wind. I liked her hair…her cute hazel eyes…I liked her in general. She was just so nice and…She was just hard to describe, but I liked her. She was different from all those other popular girls I'd dated…She was just so much more…real. See? I'm not gay! I liked a girl! Only, I couldn't admit that to everyone and prove I wasn't gay, because then everyone would know. I so wanted to prove to Jenn that I wasn't a Gaysian. Oh jeez…if I dated Deryn, that would be weird because Deryn was Jenn's stepsister! Ack! Related to Jenn? I couldn't picture it. But then again, I couldn't picture being related to TORI either. Thinking about that made me shudder. But being related to Jenn would be even worse. Tori didn't completely hate me. Jenn did. The thing was, she knew Deryn better than everyone else, so she was the only one who could help me. It'd be weird admitting I needed her help. I went upstairs to her bedroom, where she was probably glued to her iPod. She practically worshipped that thing. But when I walked into her room, (shockingly enough) she wasn't listening to her iPod. This is where it got awkward. She was frenching Kam…and not completely dressed. She turned and saw me. Her eyes widened and she pulled her shirt back on. _Oh, shiz. I'm dead now._

"SIMON WHATEVER -YOUR –MIDDLE- NAME -IS BAE! GET OUT!" She whipped a pillow at me. I don't know how, but she managed to turn a pillow into a deadly weapon of destruction. It thumped me in the face. I backed out of the room, saying "Sorry, I only needed to ask you something, sorry…" Kam (looking extremely embarrassed) gave me a sympathetic look and mouthed "Sorry" as she kept beating me with her pillow. I guessed that he'd been on the receiving end of her deadly pillow attacks before. She pushed me outside, and stuck her head in her room.

"Be right back, babe." She closed the door and fixed me with a death look. "What do you want? As you can see, I was in the middle of something."

"I noticed. You can get back to your frenching in a minute. And for the love of God, keep your shirt on!"

"Jeez, I was still wearing my bra, wasn't I? Get to the point."

"I'm not a Gaysian."

"Really. Prove it."

"I..I…uh…I like…"

"Spit it out! You better not like me! One: I'm taken. Two: I hate your little Asian butt."

"I like Deryn and I was wondering if you could help me get her!" I closed my eyes, waiting for her to murder me with her deadly pillow.

She raised an eyebrow, and then smiled. "So you're not gay! Good! And sure, I can help you!"

Wait…what? "R-really? You will?"

"Yea. I will."

"Since when do you help me? Why aren't you hitting me with your killer heavy pillow? By the way, WHY does it hurt so much?"

"Filled it with hardcover books. Good weapon when you live on the streets. One whack, and the guy trying to grab you is unconscious. Quite useful for when Kam was trying and failing to make a move on me, only I didn't knock him out, but one good whack still shut him up. Of course, I eventually stopped beating the crap out of him and started to think that his flirting was cute, which it kinda was."

I stared. "You…you're crazy, you know that?" 

"Yes. Back on topic, please?"

"Fine. What does Deryn like? I mean, I really like her…"

"She's into gaming. A lot. She likes Zelda especially. She knows pretty much all there is to know about every game. Also, any game with rocket launchers. She has a secret violent side. Her favourite colour's blue, and she's also a really talented drawer."

A drawer? Like me? "So I could challenge her to a gaming tournament or something? Or ask for drawing tips?"

"Yea, stuff like that would be good. She likes reading too. She's generally quiet, so don't be too loud or crazy, until you start gaming with her, because then she'll get violent with you. She hangs with Topaz a lot- they're really into the thing online called Red vs. Blue? It's like a Halo parody thing…not my kind of thing, but yea. Talk to Topaz. She'll help you more."

"Okay. Uh, thanks, Jenn. Question: Why are you helping me?"

"Because, Simon Bae, you kinda remind me of Kam when he was chasing me for 3 years. It's cute to watch a guy chase a girl, and (her voice dropped) I know for a fact that Deryn sorta likes _you._ She thinks you're an amazing drawer…"

"She does? Really? Wow…okay, thanks. You can go back to your frenching now."

"I'll do that," she said, and winked. "Good luck, you crazy Asian."

I was going to need it. That ties in with the second awkward thing today…I walked up to Deryn as she was sitting at the kitchen table, sketching. Her brown and blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Hey, Deryn."

She looked up, hazel eyes sparkling. "Oh, hey, Simon! What's up?"

"That's a great drawing. Wish I could draw like that."

"Are you retarded? You're an amazing drawer!"

"Not as good as you, though. Do you think you could give me some pointers?"

"Uh, sure. Let me see one of your drawings."

I handed her the one I drew of her. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God…is that me?"

"Yea, it's you."

"It's beautiful! There's nothing wrong with this at all! You don't need pointers!"

"Really? Well, thanks." She was slightly pink, smiling.

"If you don't mind, can I keep this?"

"Sure, you can have it."

She stared at the picture again. "Wow…I can't believe you put all this time into a picture of me…"

"It was nothing, really! Hey, do you want to play some Zelda later? I need someone to show me how…" 

Her face lit up. "I'd like that. There's a lot to teach about Zelda, though. There's Link, and Ganondorf, and the Triforce, and the Master Sword…"

"I'm up to it."

She smiled. "Hey, Simon, do you maybe wanna-,"

Suddenly, she screamed. I spun around to see a dead body crawling on the ground toward us. It kinda looked like Michael Jackson…Deryn grabbed a small table and threw it at the body.

"Go away, you freakish corpse!" I knew either Chloe or Amber summoned him. Sure enough, Chloe was standing at the end of the kitchen, arms raised. Jeez, way to ruin my moment with Deryn, Chloe. Not cool. Ian walked in and the corpse started crawling towards him. He jumped.

"WHAT THE- Hey, is that Michael Jackson?"

"IAN ARMES, YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!" Chloe yelled, glaring at him. "You wanted Michael Jackson? WELL I GOT HIM FOR YOU!"

The corpse moaned. Deryn screamed and jumped back into my arms. I held her gently.

"That is…that's just wrong!" she said, shaking.

"I know." She realized I was holding her, and pulled away, blushing slightly. Jenn walked in, saw the body on the floor and immediately thumped it with her death pillow. Tori saw it and screamed. Amber ran in.

"What's with all the screaming- SON OF A MOTHER DUCK! WHY IS MICHAEL JACKSON IN OUR KITCHEN!"

"Chloe summoned it!" Jenn said, still whacking it with a pillow. It's arm fell off. Deryn clapped a hand to her mouth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick-," and she ran out of the room. Amber whipped a chair at the body. It hit the wall with a crash.

"Chloe! Release him, dammit!" she yelled.

Kam came downstairs. "What's with all the crashing and screaming?" he asked. He saw the body. "Not getting involved. I'm just gonna go back upstairs…I don't want to know why Michael Jackson's body is in our kitchen. "

The corpse stood up, right in front of Ian, and started…moonwalking? Okay, either I was dreaming, or someone slipped some magic mushrooms into my muffin this morning because this could NOT be happening.

"Chloe!" I yelled. "RELEASE MJ! PLEASE?"

She looked at me, and finally released the spirit. With the faint sound of "Billie Jean" the body collapsed on the ground.

"Chloe!" I said. "Why the hell did you re-animate MICHAEL FREAKIN' JACKSON? And how did you get his body?"

"Liz stole it," she said simply. "And Ian wanted me to. So I did."

Ian seemed to have gone into shock, staring at the body. "Chloe…I was JOKING."

"I know."

Just then, Derek stormed in. Oh jeez. Things were going to get ugly.

"CHLOE? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he yelled.

"I was getting revenge on Ian."

"FOR WHAT?"

"He told me something important and now I don't know whether to tell you or not and he was being so damn VAGUE about it and now I don't know what to do and I got kinda mad at him! And besides, he SAID he wanted Michael Jackson!"

Derek quieted down. "What about me, Chloe? You mentioned me."

She looked panicked, realising what she had just done. "It's n-nothing."

"You stutter when you lie. What's going on?"

She bit her lip. "Derek…there's something I need to tell you."

Once again, another awkward moment! Do the awkward turtle! Or the awkward tornado. That on rocks :p how is Chloe going to break it to Derek? Well you'll have to wait and see! :D I must say, I enjoyed writing this chapter! MICHAEL JACKSON FOR THE WIN! Did you guys like this chapter? Well, there's only one way for me to know! REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE LOVE OF MICHAEL JACKSON! (okay, that was amazing!) Until next chappie,

~weasel cookies~

-Hollie ;)


	26. Author's Note

First Author's note….

Um…hi. Just wanted to say I'm not going to be updating for a really long time…I'm totally blank. I have no idea what to write anymore (you might have noticed I'm kinda just throwing in random shiz and hoping it looks okay)…so I think I'm going to be taking a break to try to get over my writers block, because my chapters are getting crappier and crappier. Also, I got a review that pretty much said my story sucks ass and that I can't write at all which didn't really boost my confidence, ya know? I mean, I know that as a writer, I'm gonna get criticised. I'm not moaning and complaining saying "OMG! That was sooo mean. I do suck…blah blah blah."( and by the way, to the person who wrote it –you know who you are- Okay, I understand, and Ill try to make my story less crappy for you, okay?) I just need to accept it because it isn't going to go away. This is the real world. But still…ouch. So, um…yea. Need some time to figure out what the hell I'm doing with this story, and build up my confidence to actually write again, because apparently I can't. Maybe in like a month or so I'll update…we'll see. I'm kinda busy now with school, I'm graduating and there's all these trips I'm going on and I'm having some family and money issues –I'm not going to detail on that- and…. Yea. I'm going to see if things'll work out and if they don't, well…whatever. I'll deal with it later (I'm such a procrastinator…)

See you guys in a month…

~crumbled weasel cookies~

-Hollie ;)


End file.
